Run Away Puppy 2: Mollano's Revenge
by Faith Hunter Jounouchi
Summary: Everything seems to be going well for our favorite master and puppy. They found out that Joey is pregnant and are exictedly awaiting their baby's birth, but will a certain mob boss stop the baby from coming to term? Mollano is back. cmplt
1. You And Your Baby

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh although I wish I did but…all the characters you recognize are not mine and those you do not recognize are of my imagination.

A Note To New Readers: You might want to read Run Away Puppy first; this is that story's second part. If you don't read the first story first, you're headed in the direction of a full-blown crash and burn.

Author's Note: YEA! I'm back and ready to entertain my readers once again with the sequel to the very popular Run Away Puppy. I hope you will all enjoy it and find it just as entertaining as the last! Well, I'll just let you all read what you've waited so long for, without further a due…..

Run Away Puppy 2: Mollano's Revenge 

Chapter One: You And Your Baby

Seto POV

_I haven't really been quite myself lately…I can't really explain what it is. I can't concentrate on my work for Kaiba Corp. Usually I get ahead of my work in a span of two hours…but now I can only hope that I get what I need to get done in full days work. Something isn't right and my stomach keeps turning in such a way that I shiver. Not with fear or the touch of the cold air and not with nausea. I wonder if every expecting parent feels like this at first? I was so excited when Joey and I found out that we were going to have a baby, now… I don't know…I mean, I am excited about this baby, this is what I've wanted my whole life but…something isn't sitting right. Maybe it's the jitters, yeah, that's it, I'm just nervous about actually being a parent and having a baby of my own. Yeah I raised Mokuba but he was already three when I began to look after him on my own, but with this baby, I am starting from the beginning. Joey is excited beyond belief, he boasts about the baby as much as he can to all his friends, Tea has stated that she is going to kidnap our child and call it her own; I told her that she would regret such a thing for the rest of her life. Speaking of my beautiful puppy, Joey is now two months pregnant and is glowing with life, though his body is drained of it. He sleeps a lot now a days, one minute he'll be full of energy then the next he's cuddled beneath a blanket fast asleep. It's rather adorable, when he's not drooling of course. I have never seen my pup change so drastically in so little time, he truly is pregnant. Here is that feeling again, it's so hard to explain, I feel insecure and vulnerable…if that is indeed what I am feeling…it's hard to say what I feel when I've never felt it before. I want answers to this indefinable feeling…I guess today at Joey's early pregnancy class I'll get an explanation. Just as I was beginning to slip into my own world again, my cell phone rings. I look at the caller ID and see that my puppy is calling from home. I answer…_

End Seto POV

"Hey puppy, what are you doing?"

"I just woke up from a nap, what are you doing?"

"You took another nap?"

"I have been really tired lately Seto, I sit down on the couch and in five minutes I find myself lying down and half asleep, I can't help it."

"Okay pup, I meant nothing by it, you've just slept a lot today. How are you feeling, other than tired?"

"Pretty good I suppose, I was just gonna get up and have a little snack then probably crash in bed again for another hour or so." Seto chuckles at his puppy's forwardness. "Well, do sleep some for me." Joey yawns then smiles, "Why, are you tired?"

"Yeah, just a bit, all this work is making me crazy."

"Well, come home after you're done."

"I can't pup, I have some things I need to get done before we go to class tonight." Seto heard Joey whine, "Is that tonight?"

"Yes puppy, that is tonight, so why don't I let you go so you can get some more sleep before I get home."

"Okay, I'll see you in a couple hours, I love you Seto."

"I love you too pup, bye."

"Bye."

Joey yawned once more before dragging himself out of bed. He rubbed his eyes and stumbled to the bathroom connected to the bedroom. He flipped the switch and stared into the mirror, he wasn't ready to show the public what was happening to him, due to his wild hormones, he knew he wouldn't be able to handle being a pregnant boy with a bunch of pregnant girls. The blonde studied himself in the mirror and thought about how he could make himself look more feminine without overdoing it. Joey opened the medicine cabinet and found a hair tie. He thought for a second then took as much of his hair that he could and tied it back. There were some loose strands in the front but the look wasn't too bad, if he didn't speak tonight at class, he could probably pull the whole woman act off.

Seto stood up from behind his desk and sighed, he picked up his metal brief case and began to make his way to his office door. He exited then closed and locked it behind him. He strode out to the employee parking lot and slipped into his black, 2005 Mustang. He started the engine then got into his brief case and pulled out a couple sheets of printed-paper. He looked them over then drove away to his predetermined destination.

Seto pulled his Mustang into a fairly empty parking lot and parked it. He inhaled sharply while putting on a pair of sunglasses and taking off the trench coat he had bought in New York and tossed it to the passenger seat, leaving him in his black slacks and his sky blue turtleneck. The brunette got out of his car and locked it with his key remote while walking into a store you thought you would never see Seto Kaiba in, '_You And Your Baby'_. He walked in quickly then began to look for the things on his printed lists.

Seto POV

_Okay, item number one, a crib, that shouldn't be too hard to find. So, feeling confident in myself I begin to search up and down different isles before I find the isle for cribs. Wow, these things have gotten really nice. I can understand why companies would want to make cribs sturdier but fancier? I thought they were used for babies to sleep in…but just as those thoughts cross my mind, I become a hypocrite. Just two cribs down is one made from beautifully crafted oak. I walk up to it and find something even better on that oak crib, it has the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Blackland Fire Dragon, Thousand Dragon, and Baby Dragon carved artistically into the headboard. I immediately want to buy it but I promised Joey that I would let his friends help get some stuff for the baby. I don't know why, but I guess they just want to feel like they're part of the baby's life in one-way or another. I guess I could understand that, Joey has already named Yami and Yugi godfathers of the baby. I look at the crib again and smile, boy or girl, that crib will be in my house. I look around at a couple more cribs then leave that isle. Looking down at my list I see that a car seat is next on my list. I find those and find two sets of couples also looking at car seats. Cautiously, I make my around, they look at me funny and wonder why I still have my sunglasses on…I take them off and try to hide my face as best I can. But, my attempt is to no avail. _

End Seto POV

"Seto Kaiba, right?" A woman's voice asks behind the found out brunette. He sighs and turns to face the woman. He nods and turns back to the car seat he is currently looking over. "Are you looking for a baby of your own or a friend's?" The voice comes again. _'Oh, what do I say? Joey already expressed he wasn't ready to take the baby news public.' _Seto thought to himself.

"Actually, an employee is getting ready to have her baby and she invited me to her baby shower. I am unable to make it so I'll compensate for my absence with a gift for her child." Seto lied. The girl before him was nearly in tears, "You are such a nice guy, Joey is so lucky to have you. Anyway, are you looking for anything in particular?"

"No, I'm just looking right now."

"Oh okay, well my name is Anna, if you need any help don't hesitate to ask." She said excitedly, not believing that _the _Seto Kaiba was in her store. She smiled at him once more then moved on to the couple that stood not too far from Seto's spot. He sighed and thanked that she was gone. He looked around at the car seats, seeing which ones looked safe enough for his first-born and heir. Once he was done with the cribs; he discovered a car seat decorated in Duel Monsters. The young CEO looked over the seat seeing its features and reading about it its safety record. Seto liked it; he marked on his paper for both the crib and the car seat.

Seto POV

_Okay, items one and two down, what next? Ahhh, bottles, we have to have bottles. As I begin to walk away I notice the store lady notice my movement. Not caring, I walk down numerous isles before I find the right one. Bottles, formulas, diapers, the works. I look around at the different type of bottles and find them to generally all to be the same, except for a set that would go great with the crib and car seat, a set of toon monsters bottles; Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon, Toon Dark Magician Girl, Toon Alligator, Toon Mermaid, and one with Toon World and all the toons on it. Yeah, my kid is going to have an extensive duel monsters collection. How pathetic is that? Before I can answer my rhetorical question my phone rang again, puppy…_

End Seto POV

"Hi puppy."

"Seto what are you doing?"

"I'm at the store."

"Buying what?"

"I'm not buying anything."

"What kind of store Seto?"

"What's with the third degree puppy?"

"You're not shopping for the baby are you?"

"No…I'm looking."

"Seto…I thought we discussed this."

"We did, I am not buying anything I swear puppy, I know how you feel."

"Well, okay… when are you gonna be home?"

"Miss your master?"

"I'm lonely, I dropped Mokuba off at a friend's house not too long ago and it's lonely in this big house without anyone else."

"Well, technically you're not alone, you have the baby."

"Seto."

"Okay pup, I'm on my way."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

Seto pulled into his driveway about a half hour later and felt satisfied with himself, he had done and found everything on his list and found a great way for Joey's friends to find out what their baby needed, which was everything. Seto let himself into the house and called for his puppy. No answer came so he figured the blonde was sleeping. The brunette walked into the TV room and found said puppy sleeping, what the puppy had been watching was a little horrifying to Seto. On his 100 inch plasma TV was a woman giving birth. She sent a blood curdling cry into the air and Seto felt a shiver go down his spine, he was so happy that Joey could not have a natural birth. The brunette sat on the couch in front of his sleeping lover then sent a hand into golden hair.

"Joey…puppy." Seto whispered. The blonde stirred and opened his eyes. "Seto…" Joey whispered softly. Seto leant down and placed a soft kiss on his puppy's lips. "Are you ready?" Seto asked while running his fingers through blonde hair. The brown eyed teen yawned, "As about as ready as I'm gonna be." The young CEO smiled, "Okay, I'm gonna go change really quick then we'll go to this class of yours then I'll treat you to dinner." Joey smiled softly but then whined, "Can't we just come home and eat, I really don't feel like being out anymore than I have to."

"Yeah, I suppose we can eat here. I also have some really cool stuff I wanna share with you." Seto said softly. The blonde nodded and sat up, rubbing his eyes then stretching. "You okay?" Seto asked while watching his lover stumble a bit. Joey smiled at him softly, "Yeah I'm fine just really tired I guess." Seto stood up from the couch and swept passed the blonde to change into some comfy clothes. Joey watched as his lover climbed the stairs then went into the nearest bathroom to pull his hair back.

Seto found himself changing into some loose fitting dark blue jeans and a black loose sweater. He sighed; he couldn't believe that all of this was real. A baby, his baby on the way. It was mind boggling to him. Though he couldn't help but smile about being a Daddy. The young brunette stared at himself for a moment in the mirror of his dresser and didn't notice Joey watching him softly in the doorway.

"What are you thinking Seto?" Joey's voice was soft and gentle not to startle his focused lover. Seto looked over to his puppy to see his normally wacky hair, curiously tied back. "Pup, answer me this, why is your hair in a hair tie?" The blonde felt his cheeks flush and shame wash over his feelings. "Pup?" Joey found the carpet beneath his feet quite interesting. "It's okay to be afraid of the outside world, but to be shameful of how special your gift is…"

"Seto, I…I'm just not ready for anyone to know yet." Joey's voice was full of hurt. The young CEO walked over to his lover and took him into a loving embrace. "I can only imagine what you must be going through and I can I see that you are not ready for the rejection or acceptance of the public eye." The blonde held tightly to his lover and for a moment they stood, locked in each other's arms. "But, you won't be able to hide this much longer, your body will begin to show signs of pregnancy." Joey clung tighter to the brunette that held him, "Seto…just promise me that you'll be by my side guiding me through this. I don't know if I can make this journey alone."

"Shh, you know I'll never leave you, not after all we've been through together. I love you puppy." With Seto's careful words, said brunette placed a tender kiss on his blonde lover's forehead. "Come on, we're gonna be late." Seto said softly while taking one of his pup's hands in his own. The blonde smiled and let himself be pulled along.

Joey stared nervously at the building in front of him; he wasn't so sure he wanted to do this. "Pup, you're going to be alright." The young CEO said with a warm smile on his face. That smile was sure infectious; Joey couldn't help but smile back. Seto leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips. "Come on, you have a strong will, I know you can do this." Seto urged. Joey watched as two couples entered the building called 'Starting From The Beginning.' Seto got out of his vehicle and watched as his puppy trembled as he did the same. The brunette locked the car with his remote then escorted his beloved into the building. Joey looked about nervously even though he and Seto were greeted with warm smiles.

The young brunette found a spot on the floor mats for he and Joey then eased themselves down together. Joey had his head bowed and his body still trembled. "Pup, calm down a little please…"

"Hi there." A soft voice came from above Seto. The brunette looked up but Joey dared not move a single muscle. It was the class director. "Hi." The young brunette said back. "What's wrong with Joey?" The blonde's head shot up, how did she know? "He's a little afraid of the news getting out, he's not ready."

"Oh, I see. Well Joey there is no need for you to be ashamed of what is happening to you."

"How…uh…did you know my name?" The blonde said just above a whisper. "Well, I contacted all of my students and found out everything from Seto, don't worry, nobody else knows. Your secret is safe with me until you are ready. Oh and congratulations." Joey felt a little better and smiled his gratitude. After the director left Joey's fright had come back as easily as it had gone.

"Alright class, it's good to see that everyone on my lists showed up. My name is Sachi and I will be your early pregnancy instructor for now until the end of your first trimester. Afterwards I will be instructing parenting and labor class, hopefully I will see you all there as well, especially my teen parents." Sachi gave her teen students an encouraging smile but Joey never looked up to see it, he still was too afraid. The insecurity of the public knowing about his _'gift'_, as Seto put it, was just too overwhelming.

"Pup…are you alright?" Seto asked gently in the blonde's ear. "I…I…I'm just not ready for this Seto, I'm not ready for anyone to know what's going on with me." Seto made a quick response to his pup's emotional pain. Seto stood up and looked at the instructor, "Could you please excuse us for a moment?"

"Of course, take as long as you need." With that, Seto pulled the blonde up and out the front door of the building. The brunette turned so that he and Joey stood face to face. "Pup, we need this class…"

"Seto, don't. I know I need this class but what I don't need is your paparazzi friends chasing me all over Domino and religious people coming to our front door and condemning our baby to hell. I'm not ready to be rejected." Joey had lost it by this time and broke down in Seto's arms. The young CEO took his blonde lover into a careful embrace and held him tightly. "Ssssh, everything is going to be okay, even if all that does happen you know I'll be right there by your side protecting you and our unborn baby. But…you already knew that didn't you?" Joey looked up to Seto's face with tearful eyes.

"Oh pup, don't cry." Seto cooed softly while wiping stray tears from the blonde's face. "Seto…" was all Joey could say before the brunette placed his lips on his in a tender chaste kiss. They pulled away after a few moments and Seto leaned his forehead against Joey's. "Thank you Seto."

The brunette smiled, "Come on, we have a baby to learn about." Seto said while gently pulling Joey back into the building and into their classroom. As they entered the room, the instructor had the other couples busy and greeted the CEO and his puppy.

"I have a feeling that a public class may not work for Joey right now, so I want to volunteer to come to your home and teach you both what I know there. It will be that much more comfortable for Joey and it'll also prevent any birth difficulties due to stress." Sachi explained while smiling warmly. "Are you sure you're willing to do this?" Seto asked. Sachi nodded her head, "Most definitely, I want to see that Joey gives birth to a strong, healthy baby." Seto nodded in agreement, "That would be great if you did that." Sachi smiled, "Then it's settled, I'll come out Tuesdays and Saturdays." Seto smiled and gave his thanks, as did Joey. The couple went to leave when the instructor stopped them. "Wait, Joey, I want you to have this book." The blonde turned and found Sachi holding out a book called Baby 101.

"What's this for?" Joey asked while taking the book. "I want you to read up on what's going to happen to your body and your baby during your pregnancy, it even has useful information about how fast your baby will learn after it is born, I think you'll find some helpful things in there." Joey smiled and nodded, "Thank you."

"No problem sweetie, I'll see you guys Tuesday." With that Sachi left the couple and went back to her class.

After a home cooked meal, thanks to Seto, said brunette sat his computer in his office and worked on a surprise for Joey.

Seto POV

_Alright…_

_Question 1: Parents: Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler _

_Question 2: Baby's Due Date: March 20, 2006 _

_Question 3: Baby's Name: Kaiba (note: Joey and Kaiba don't know the gender yet, the CEO's last name will suffice) _

_Hopefully Joey will love what I have done, once I get all the things on my lists posted, all of his friends will know what to get for the baby, I just hope he doesn't kill me for buying the crib and car seat. I know I promised…but I couldn't help it. It's not like I bought everything, there are still many things our baby needs, just enough for each of the pup's friends to have a gift of their own. All right, here I go:_

_Baby Wish List_

_Item 1: Toon Monsters Bottle Set _

_Item 2: Johansson Company Stroller _

_Item 3: Baby Red-Eyes Black Dragon flees blanket _

_Item 4: Bottle Warmer_

_Item 5: Legendary Dragons Crib bedding _

_Item 6: Bibs _

_Item 7: Baby Clothes _

_Item 8: Pacifiers _

_Item 9: Finding Nemo (I had to, I love that movie)_

_Item 10: High Chair _

_Item 11: Baby Dragons Mobile _

_Item12: Baby Monitors_

_Item 13: Swing _

_Item 14: Baby chair bouncer_

_Item 15: Changing Table _

_Wow, I guess I underestimated how much we needed for this baby. I know it'll need more but I can't think of much else, maybe I should do some research tomorrow and see what things are a necessity to have for an infant. I have the basic idea but this is a whole new adventure for me. All right, now to show the puppy and admit to my buying of the crib and car seat. _

Seto removed his reading glasses and stretched before heading to the bedroom to retrieve his golden lover. "Hey, pup I've got something to show you." As the brunette walked into the room he found his puppy…fast asleep of course, Seto smiled softly to himself and chuckled. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside the slumbering body. He ran his fingers through Joey's silken, gold hair and watched as the teen beside him shifted and unwilling opened his tired, amber eyes.

"Hey pup, I have something to show you." Seto whispered. Joey whined, "Can't this wait until morning? I'm really, really, really tired." Seto chuckled and kissed his lover's cheek, "Joey, you're always tired." The blonde was taken aback, "New flash Seto, being pregnant isn't easy." The brunette smiled and nudged Joey's neck, "Come on, come see what I did, you'll be so proud of me." The blonde puppy whined again but complied to see what Seto had done.

The young CEO offered Joey his chair at his desk and the blonde teen made no argument otherwise. "Alright, go to favorites and click on _'You And Your Baby'_." Joey did as he was told and waited for his next set of instructions. "Okay now that you're on the store homepage, move your mouse to the left on the screen and click the link that says registered babies." Seto explained. Again, Joey followed the brunette's orders. "Now what?" Said puppy asked. "Now click on the letter 'K'." The pup did as asked and when the screen loaded, Joey nearly fell out of his chair. There before him, on a baby store website was a listing of his unborn child and all the items that he or she needed.

"Wow Seto, this is great!" Joey said while scrolling through the items that Seto had placed on the baby's wish list. The brunette felt accomplished and was proud of his work. "But…I thought I told you I didn't want this news out yet." Joey whined. Seto felt his pride shatter, "Pup, please, all I was trying to do was make things easier on your friends to figure out what they should buy for the baby." Seto's voice had a hint of frustration in it. "I know that your intentions were good Seto but…"

"Joey, the store can't just give out information about unborn babies, the information is strictly for this website only. Oh and news flash, there are more Kaibas and Wheelers in the world. Don't worry, this is temporary and once all the things on the list are checked off by your friends the register will close down the account and congratulate us on our baby." Seto explained. Joey sat there for a moment then a bright smile grew across his face. "You amaze me sometimes Seto, I can't believe I'm the one pregnant and you're the one who knows everything that I should know. Are you excited for this baby or are you excited?" The blue-eyed teen allowed a cute pink blush grow on his face. Joey smiled softly then kissed the tip of Seto's nose. "You are too cute. Oh and about the list, you're missing Car Seat and Crib." The brunette felt relieved that his lover was okay with the website thing but he would have to face up to the pup that he had given in and bought the crib and car seat.

Seto chuckled nervously and rubbed his neck, "Yeah…about the crib and car seat…I…uhhh…" Joey looked sternly at his lover, "Please tell me you didn't." The brunette stood up and motioned for the blonde to do the same. Joey followed the brunette into the nursery and watched as a crib and car seat were illuminated in the light as Seto flipped the switch. Joey took in the beautiful sight of the baby's crib. He walked over to it and laughed lightly when he saw the decorations on the headboard. He let his fingers grace the carvings then turned to see the car seat, duel monsters. Joey laughed again. Despite what the blonde had told his lover, he was grateful that Seto had bought those things. Joey walked back over to Seto and kissed him.

In a moment or so they pulled away and gazed at each other. "Thank you Seto." The brunette nodded. Joey gave the crib on last glance then turned the light off and head back into the bedroom to go back to sleep and Seto followed. After the brunette changed into his nightclothes, he and Joey crawled into bed and huddled together. Seto kissed his puppy's forehead then closed his eyes to get some well-earned sleep.

Author's Note: So what did you think of the first chapter? Yeah it was a bit slow but I had to start somewhere. Anyway, I hope you all liked the beginning to the new story so far! I hope to see you all until the end of this story. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!


	2. Senior Year Begins With A Baby

Author's Note: I hope this story will be just as good as it's counterpart. It is up to the readers to decide, you are all the reason why Run Away Puppy was so successful. Now, can part two out do it's first part? We shall see….

Puffin: I LOVED YOUR STORY! NOW YOU MUST WRITE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! You left me at a cliffhanger! I can't believe you would do that to me! I must know if Joey is going to be okay! I have to know! Don't leave me hanging! It was nice not having a story to worry about but I couldn't take much longer of being storyless. So needless to say, I am happy and excited to be back! Thanks for reading and see ya next chapter!

Yugi-is-my-one-and-only: I am sorry our day was crappy. I hate those days. I am glad that I could cheer you up and hopefully this chapter will do the same thing for you! If the first chapter made you laugh and cry you might want to grab a case of tissues because things will go sour soon for the Master and his pregnant puppy. I wont say what you'll just have to find out for yourself. Thanks for reading and see ya next chapter!

RyuSenshi-DragonHawk: Yeah, Joey has a complex right now about people knowing about his pregnancy and Seto notices how stressed the blonde becomes over it. Seto is trying to keep his pup and unborn baby healthy; he doesn't mean to be a jerk. Seto is very excited, this is something he has always wanted, a family to call his own since he really didn't have one to begin with. Anyway I'm happy you liked it. Thanks for reading and see ya next chapter!

astalder27: I had to make a sequel. It would have just made no sense to end where Joey and Seto find out they're going to be parents. Parenthood is a whole other story and Mollano, the scumbag, didn't stay in jail! Now he's after Seto and Joey once more and once he finds out about the baby it'll make his revenge that much more sweeter. Now look what I've gone and done, I've said too much. Anyway I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. Thanks for reading and see ya next chapter!

Starlight,starbright,stargirl: I am happy that you enjoyed the first chapter! Hopefully this one will be just as entertaining! Thanks for reading and see ya next chapter!

Youko: I am happy that you enjoyed the first chapter! Hopefully this one will be just as entertaining! Thanks for reading and see ya next chapter! 

Staris: I am happy you enjoyed the first chapter of this story but I would advise you to read the first one, but you're already one step ahead of me. Hopefully you enjoy the first story! Thanks for reading and see ya next chapter!

Ritsu'sGirl: I am happy that you enjoyed the first chapter! Hopefully this one will be just as entertaining! Thanks for reading and see ya next chapter! 

aura-chan the neko-jin: I am hoping this story will be just as good as Run Away Puppy, I have done a lot of research on pregnancy for this one so hopefully it'll make me proud. Anyway thanks for reading and see ya next chapter!

Apathetic-Vampire-Wolf: I am glad to hear that you enjoyed the first part and am honored to know that this story is on its way to be entertaining. Thanks so much for reading and see ya next chapter!

Run Away Puppy 2: Mollano's Revenge 

Chapter Two: Senior Year Begins With A Baby

Seto POV

_Another week of work done, I am finally getting back to my normal self, Kaiba Corp. is ahead on its work and production by a week! A full week! I am no longer having the sense of insecurity about the baby and Joey is even beginning to gain back some of the strength he lost this past trimester…well technically his first trimester isn't done for a another week and a half or so but his strength is in fact returning in full, and he doesn't have morning sickness anymore. Everything is seemingly coming back to normal…but there is still one more problem the pup and I have to face, the public. Joey is almost three months pregnant and is still uncomfortable with anyone, other than his friends, knowing about the baby. It's okay that he feels this way…but he's going to have to face the facts and fess up to the public that he is carrying our baby, we start school again in about three weeks and once he starts showing…there will be no denying and no hiding. The press is going to be killer, they'll have a party with the news of our baby if they get a hold of it before Joey and I announce it. And to make a quick buck or two, I know the scum of the earth will stop at nothing to get a shot of my pregnant puppy. I guess I should have read the fine print of the contract under subsection 12 of children born to multimillionaires. It's going to be chaos._

_Okay, I think that's enough wallowing in my future troubles for now. I turn the corner of my street and drive down it until I get to my driveway. I stop at the mailbox, grab my mail then drive up the way and pull my Mustang into the garage. I gather my things then head into the house. I call for Joey but like I had expected, no response. Yeah he's getting his energy back but he still takes the occasional pregnancy nap once or twice a day. I set my brief case on the table then sort through the mail; in it I find a letter for Mokuba, Joey, and myself from our schools. I open my letter and read the notice that has the word 'registration' printed in bold black letter. After I read the notice I realize that Joey isn't going to like attending school pregnant. Now that I think of it, I have never seen a pregnant girl at Domino High. I wonder if they kick them out of the school until the baby is born? Well, that's just something I'll have to sort out with the school when we go to registration this weekend. _

_I set the notice down then head upstairs to change into some comfortable clothes and wake my slumbering pup. As I walk through the doorway I find none other than my tired and pregnant puppy. He's cuddled beneath the silken blue comforter of the bed and resting peacefully. I decide to change first before I disturb his sleep. I walk into the bathroom and am greeted with a strange sight. There is a pregnancy strip on my counter…why would the pup have this? It says pregnant, but he already knew he was carrying…_

End Seto POV 

Though baffled by the pregnancy test, Seto allows himself to continue what he was doing and soon changes into a pair of jean shorts that hem just below his knee and a black, sleeveless Linkin Park shirt. He may be a famous businessman to the outside world but at home he was a normal teenage boy…. okay a normal father-to-be teenage boy.

Seto lowered to sit on the bed next to Joey's sleeping frame and noticed the blonde hadn't been too unproductive. The brunette lifted the book Baby 101 out from beneath the pup's hands and watched as he stirred. Finally, faded, tired honey brown met loving azure. "Are you gonna get up or sleep the rest of the night away?" Seto asked playfully. The blonde turned onto his side and cuddled with the comforter again, "Don't Seto, I'm tired." The brunette snorted, "Yeah and cranky. Man your hormones have just burst this last week."

"Could you blame me? I have a baby growing inside of me. Everything is changing; my body has to completely reorganize itself so that the baby can have a suitable living space for the next seven months." Seto chuckled lightly, "Alright, okay…I meant nothing by it, I didn't know I was gonna piss you off."

"Seto please, I don't wanna fight." Joey whined while rolling onto his back and gazing up at his lover. "Well then, let's not." The brunette said before leaning down and kissing his pup. They pulled away but Joey didn't want it to end there. He pulled Seto down even further and smiled seductively. "As much as I would like to finish this I can't. I'm hungry and I don't know of that's okay to do while you're pregnant." Seto said honestly, Joey however took it the wrong way. "You know what Kaiba, you can sleep on the fucking couch! If the idea of us having sex together bother's you now you may not want to sleep in the same bed I've been in all day." Joey angrily blurted while facing his back to the brunette. Seto pinched the bridge of his nose between his eyes and sighed out of frustration. He lifted off the bed and slammed the door behind him as he exited the room.

"Humph, good riddance." Joey said to himself as he made himself comfy and closed his eyes. Mokuba had heard the slammed door and left his Gamecube to investigate. He heard someone turn the TV on downstairs and went to see whom it was. "Hey big brother." Mokuba said while walking into the living room. "Hey kiddo." The older boy said to his sibling. "So…what happened? I heard a door slam."

"Nothing." Seto answered while flipping through the channels of his 150-inch plasma TV. "Yeah…sure, that doesn't work any more big brother, now tell me what happened. Is Joey cranky? Did you say something that he found trivial?" Mokuba prodded. Seto sighed and looked over to his baby brother. "You could say that Joey is cranky." The raven-haired boy smiled, "Well Joey's been that way all day so that's not news. What did you say to him big brother?"

"Mokuba…that really isn't any of your business." The young CEO pulled his eyes away from his brother and placed them back on the TV. "Oh…. Joey wants to have sex but you don't know if it's safe and he took it the wrong way." The boy teased, he wasn't as dense about this kind of thing as his brother thought him to be. Ever since Joey had found he was pregnant Mokuba had been educating himself on how Joey would act and feel and what the baby would be like after it was born and brought home. "Mokuba! That really is none of your business. Were you eavesdropping?"

"Eww, Seto, no! You forget that I have a computer in my room. I have simply been educating myself for this long road ahead. I have researched how Joey is going to feel and behave during his pregnancy and I even began studying on how the baby will act after it's born and brought home. You should have done this too, so you may want to start if you are going to avoid sleeping on the couch for the rest of this pregnancy." Mokuba explained. "Hmm, that's quite impressive Mokuba but… Joey and I could have had disagreed on something else, how did you know it was sex?"

"Well big brother, sex is the most trivial object during pregnancy. As the mother becomes pregnant and begins to show a little she becomes self-conscious, afraid that her new body will drive her husband or partner away. When denied the chance to be with her husband her hormones kick in and she thinks that her husband believes her to be ugly and fat. And that big brother is just what you have done to Joey." Mokuba bowed to his brother as if he had just put on a big play and expected a round of applause. The boy stood straight up again only to find his brother staring at him blankly. "Gee, don't thank me or anything for getting you back in your bed tonight Seto." The brunette shook his head, "Do I have to put a parental block on your computer?"

"Seto! I wasn't on any _'dirty'_ sites. I thought you knew me better than that." Mokuba said feeling a little hurt. Seto sighed, "I do know you better than that Mokuba, I was just kidding. You're a good kid, I know you were doing honest research." The raven haired boy smiled and spoke softly, "You're gonna be a great father Seto." With that, the boy ran back up to his room, leaving Seto to think about what he had told him. The young CEO couldn't help but smile at his brother's last comment, he could only hope to be a great father.

Seto finally had decided to make things right between the puppy and him, he didn't want to be isolated anymore if it could be helped. He also wanted to be there for his pup during his pregnancy, he wanted Joey to know that he could count on him to be there and come to his every beckon call. Entering the bedroom again, Seto found the blonde fast asleep again. He sat down on the bed again then placed his lips on the puppy's. Joey responded to the kiss and he rested his right hand behind Seto's neck. The brunette pulled back and watched as his lover smiled softly at him.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier pup. I didn't mean to make you feel…."

"Seto… no, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that. I don't mean to but my hormones are just running amuck and I can't help it." The younger teen explained. Seto just smiled then kissed his lover's forehead while placing his right hand over their baby. Joey grinned, "Can you believe it? We're actually gonna have a baby of our own!"

"I can't wait to be a father."

"Jamie! Derrik!" Mokuba yelled to his friends as he, Seto, and Joey entered the gymnasium to Domino Elementary. Seto couldn't believe it; this would Mokuba's last year in Elementary School.

"Seto, you okay?" Joey asked a little concerned for his lover. The brunette shook off his disbelief and smiled at Joey, "I just can't believe how fast Mokuba has grown up. He'll be in middle school next year. I feel old." The shorter teen chuckled at the brunette, "Well, you'll have one more to see off through Elementary School." Joey said while holding a hand over his stomach. Seto smiled.

It was like every other year, Seto signed some papers, and then some more papers, and maybe a couple more. Since when did Elementary school registration get so complicated? Seto could only imagine what it would be like when his baby needed to be registered into school, he would be starting from the very beginning there. The orphanage had done everything for him and Mokuba and Seto didn't know the first thing about pre-k. The brunette handed the last of the paper work on his brother to one of the school councilors and then was informed to take Mokuba over to one of the photo booths and get his picture taken for the yearbook. Seto did as he was instructed and as soon as his brother's picture was taken they were off to Domino High. And if Seto thought Mokuba's registration was hard, he was in for a treat. Joey and Seto were gonna start their senior year of high school and a special registration was set up for them. Luckily, the couple had done their paper work at home.

"Joey! Seto!" A familiar voice called to them. The three of them turned to see Yugi and Yami running to them. "Hey guys." Joey greeted cheerfully to them. "We were wondering if you guys wanted to join the rest of us for lunch after registration." Yugi said happily. The blonde looked up at Seto then averted his eyes back to Yugi, "Of course we'll go!" Yugi jumped into the air and cheered, it was always the smallest of things that made him happy. "Well, I have a totally different registration than you, so lets just meet by the oak tree out front." Joey said. Yugi nodded then went to go do his registration stuff.

Joey and Seto handed their papers into their councilors then were given an informational packet on senior pictures. They were gonna have to get them professionally done outside of school and then they had to pick a quote to go with it. Soon enough they were rushed over to a photo booth so they could get their Ids. Just as Joey thought they were scott free, Seto began to walk in the opposite direction of the front door.

"Hey, Seto! Where are you going? The front door is over here." Joey called to the brunette. Seto didn't respond back, he just kept walking. The blonde and Mokuba decided to follow the young CEO; he really gave them no choice.

"Uhhh…why are we going to the principal's office?" The blonde asked a bit confused. Again, Seto didn't answer, he walked in and greeted the man that ran the school. "Principal Kurugi." The brunette said while bowing his head. "Ah, Seto Kaiba, nice to see you back young man. What can I do for you?"

"Well, you may find this funny coming from my mouth but it just struck my curiosity." Seto explained in a stern and icy tone. The principal motioned Seto to continue. "I know someone who has gotten pregnant over the summer and is worried the school wont let them back in because of it. Is this true?"

"My Mr. Kaiba, that is different. Well…this is a highly ranked school and we have a reputation and an image to withhold. We do not just simply refuse to give a pregnant teen girl her much needed education, we transfer them to a secondary school where they can get their core classes but are also given courses on motherhood, child development, and labor and birth. This way they are prone to less stress from this environment and are around other girls who are also pregnant. Now, you said you knew someone who was pregnant, can you give me her name so that we can transfer her to that school?"

"No not at this time."

"Why is that Mr. Kaiba?"

"Because she is simply not ready for anyone to know."

The principal looked suspiciously at Kaiba then asked him another question, "By chance, you wouldn't happen to be the father are you?" Seto froze at Mr. Kurugi's question. What was he supposed to say? If this went on any longer he would blurt out that Joey was the one pregnant and not some imaginary girl. The brunette looked out into the hallway where Mokuba and Joey were staring dumbfounded at him. "Mr. Kaiba, who's out there? Is it this girl we're talking about?"

"Uhhh…No." Seto said quickly. This provoked the principal's curiosity, Seto never usually acted nervous. "Why don't you invite them in?" Kurugi asked quirking an eyebrow. Seto swallowed hard then motioned for Joey and Mokuba to enter. The principal sat back in his chair and looked up at Seto and Joey standing side by side. "You got Mr. Wheeler pregnant?" Kurugi asked in a sarcastic tone. Mokuba could hardly contain his laughter, only because it was true. Joey felt his cheeks begin to burn then excused himself from the room. Seto, however, stood frozen like a deer in the headlights and let a cute pink blush spread across his face. The principal chuckled, "It's okay Mr. Kaiba, I was just kidding." The young and stunned brunette let out a strangled laugh then exited the room with a giggling Mokuba following behind him.

Seto stopped a couple feet away from the principal's hallway and tried to recover himself from that close encounter. "Hey, where's Joey?" Mokuba asked looking around the hallway. Seto stood up straight and looked around as well. Nothing. "Maybe he went out to the car already or even out front with Yugi." Mokuba said. Seto nodded then began to walk in the direction of the front of the school. They exited the school and sure enough, Joey was out front but he looked a little upset. Seto inwardly cursed himself for bringing Joey into that environment.

"Here, go get in the car." Seto said while handing this little brother the keys. The boy nodded and ran off to the vehicle. The young brunette cautiously walked over to the bench that his pup had seated himself on. "May I sit here?" Seto asked softly. Joey nodded but didn't say a word. The brunette sat down. "Listen, I'm sorry pup. I didn't expect…"

"I don't wanna come to school while I'm pregnant Seto." The blonde said through a sniffle. "You can't just give up now Joey, this is our senior year! Our last year of high school! You have worked too hard for the last three years to just give up at the end. I won't have it pup. You have to graduate and make something of yourself, you're better than that, and I should know."

"But…Seto…this is going to be so hard. I don't even know if I'll be here once they find out about the baby. They'll ship me off to that secondary school or they may just kick me out entirely because that is a place for PREGNANT GIRLS. Not Joey Wheeler. Sometimes quitting can be the answer."

"Joey, don't talk down about yourself. You have done and gone through that much more than a normal teenage boy, you're not a quitter you're a fighter and I know that pretty well."

"I just wanna be normal Seto."

"Why? Normal is just so vastly overrated. I don't want you to be like everybody else. I want you to be you, be Joey Wheeler. That is the same reason I fell in love with you. You're different and you're not afraid to be. You're proud of this baby and I know you know that, you want to tell the world but there are no words. Don't worry, nobody needs to know right now, when you feel ready can they know." Seto said while taking the now crying puppy into his arms. "I love you Seto."

"I love you too Joey and this baby. Things will get easier as time presses forward, I promise." The brunette assured his puppy.

"Hey guys." Yugi called as the whole gang followed behind him. Seto placed a quick kiss on Joey's cheek then faced their friends. "So where do we wanna go?" Yugi asked in a hyper tone. "Not pizza." The blonde said.

"Hell must have froze over, Joey said he didn't want pizza!" Duke cried. "Give me a break, I'm pregnant and my hormones are having a hay day right now." Yugi giggled. "Alright, lets eat according to Joey's hormones." The tri hair colored teen said all hyper like.

"How much pure sugar did you let him eat before you left the game shop?" Seto asked quirking his eyebrow at Yami. "Who said I gave him sugar?" The former pharaoh shot back while grinning evilly. Seto cringed, "Uhg…don't put that image in my mind." Joey leaned in to Seto's ear and whispered something only for the brunette hear. "Now that is the kind of image I can handle."

8:46 pm

"Pup, what are you doing?" Seto asked while walking into the study. Joey looked up from the computer screen, "Oh, just reading some stories." The brunette raised an eyebrow, "I didn't know you were into reading fan fiction stories."

"Not those kinds of stories, birth stories."

"Is this what you've been doing this whole time?" Joey nodded at his lover. Seto walked over behind Joey so he could get a glimpse of what his lover was reading. "Anything exciting?"

"Well there was one story about how one woman had to have an emergency cesarean section because her baby's umbilical cord was wrapping around it's neck, it gave me the shivers pretty bad, that is just something an unborn baby doesn't deserve. "You won't have to worry, this baby is going to be born safely and healthy." Seto cooed softly while rubbing his pup's arms then kissing the top of his head.

"Why don't you come outside and lay with me in the hammock?" Seto offered while holding his hand out to his lover. Joey smiled and took the brunette's hand. They walked out to the far left corner of the yard and settled into the hammock. They laid in a comfortable silence for a while then the puppy began to admire the stars aloud. The blonde sighed contently, "You never see this in the city. The stars are beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Seto shot back at his lover. Joey blushed and snuggled closer to the warmth of the young CEO's body. "Why don't we just camp out here tonight?" The blonde said while closing his eyes. "We could…but the way you sleep would cause us both to be thrown from the hammock." The brunette smirked at his lover. Amber eyes glared playfully back.

"If you want to sleep out here we can, we'll just need a blanket and a pillow." The brunette explained. Joey maneuvered so that his head rested on Seto's chest. "I just need a blanket because my pillow's right here." The blue-eyed teen chuckled softly, "Well, before you get too comfortable, I have a question to ask you."

"Okay, shoot."

"Why did I find a pregnancy test on the bathroom counter?" Joey looked up at Seto and saw complete confusion and curiosity. "You already knew you were carrying so why did you need that?" The blonde was a little caught off guard; he hadn't expected Seto to ask about that. "Well apparently Yugi and I think on the same brain waves. I was watching TV and this advertisement for pregnancy tests came on and my mind went wild, 'I wonder if that would work on me?' I asked myself and as if on cue, I hear Yugi's voice at the front door." Seto arched an eyebrow, "Yugi bought you a pregnancy test?" Joey shook his head, "No, he said he gotten it from Tea, but I don't know why she would need one."

"I could think of a few good reasons." Seto said bluntly. Apparently nobody knew about Tea's lust for male attention and what she did with her dance partner after dance practice. Seto had just been unlucky enough to see her drag guy to her apartment. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing pup, just playing around. Anyway, Yugi brought you the test and then what?"

"Well I followed the directions and we both got the results I had expected."

"You're pregnant?" Joey nodded, "Yep! Sure am and it's yours Seto Kaiba, there is just no denying what we did two months ago." The blonde said in a mock accusing tone. "Oh no, whatever shall I do? I can't have a baby I'm too young! You must be crazy!" Seto played along. "Yes I am crazy…about you…Seto Kaiba." The pup finished with a bright and tender smile. The moment had softened and Joey let his lips touch softly to Seto's and held in a gentle kiss.

Author's Note: Awwwwe…. how cute! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry Joey's so whinny but I think that really brings out what a pregnant teen really goes through, I wouldn't know for sure though. Anyway, the next chapter will be pretty good. Joey's first trimester will have ended and we see the return of Mollano so stay tuned!


	3. The Boss Is Back In Business

Author's Note: An extra chapter just because I can!

Run Away Puppy 2: Mollano's Revenge   
Chapter Three: The Boss Is Back In Business 

"You remember our deal right?" A dark and sinister voice said to the officer next to him. The man was quiet but nodded his head. The owner of the voice handed the officer a large brown envelope then jumped out of the vehicle. He was back in his hometown of Tampa Bay. He turned and waved for the officer to leave. Without missing a beat the police vehicle was gone, never to see James Mollano again. The former mob boss threw the straps of his backpack onto his shoulders, placed a ball cap on his head, and slipped a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. His first order of business was to get in touch with a friend of his named Birdo Burns. He didn't live to far from where the officer had dropped him; so Mollano began his walk. 

James looked down at his wristwatch before he rang the doorbell. He waited for less than 40 seconds before the door swung open and was greeted happily. "Hey, Jamie! Nice to see you buddy, come on in and make yourself at home." The owner of the home said while opening the front screen door to let Mollano in. "It's been a while Jamie, where you been?"

"All over Birdo."

"Well come here and give me a hug, you're like my brother no?" Birdo said while he and Mollano embraced in a friendly hug. They pulled away and shook each other's hands. "You are my brother Birdo, don't you worry."

"So tell me, wha' you been up to?" (Birdo has the same accent as Scareface; hopefully some of you know what I'm talking about)

"Well…you'll never believe this man, I got into some trouble caused by some mere teenage boys. They got my men and I thrown in jail for life. But…it seems like I was the only one with connections, the rest of the idiots are being transferred to the Richmond Prison in Virginia."

"Ahh, and you got transferred to my doorstep no? I always knew you were the brains of the job. So I take it you want some pretty tough revenge yes?" Mollano nodded and smirked at his friend. "Well, you come to the right place. We get you all fixed up and send you to where you need to be no?"

"Actually Birdo, I was wonderin' if you wouldn't mind joinin' me on this little trip I have planned." Mollano said with poison in his sinister voice. Birdo smiled, "Work with you again? Oh brother that would be my honor. You always impress me when on the job."

"I don't only want just to relive old times but I need your expertise, they may be mere teens but they sure do have some smarts and need to be out smarted especially the CEO." Mollano explained to his Italian friend. Birdo nodded at him.

"So while we're on the subject of teens, where is your boy…uhhh…Nick yes?" Birdo asked. Mollano shook his head silently and gave Birdo a look of grievance. "Ahh, so the reason comes forth, these teens killed your son yes?" The former mob boss nodded. "And wha' of Vanessa?"

"They turned her against me. She was protecting the kid I was trying to kill." Birdo shook his head in disgust, "I tol' you that she was no good."

"So, Jamie, who are these kids anyway?"

"Do you remember a guy named Jack Wheeler?" Birdo nodded, "Yeah, young guy, blonde he seemed like he had a promising career yes?"

"Yes but…he took all of my money and escaped New York, hell he escaped the country. Finally 16 years later, a member of mine posted in Japan tells me he knows where Jack Wheeler has been hiding out. I send some of my boys over to Japan to retrieve my money and kill the dirty bastard when he blames his whole scheme on his pathetic son, Joseph Wheeler. So, the guys try to whack him but it's not that easy. Joseph is gay and has a very powerful boyfriend."

"You know his name yes?"

"Seto Kaiba of The Kaiba Corporations. CEO of the corporation at that."

"The Seto Kaiba hu? Joey got lucky no."

"The little shit sure did."

"Well, the answer to this riddle is simple, you kill them."

"Yes Birdo I know that, but how, they always seem to know when to run."

"Tsk…tsk, Jamie you thinkin' to hard. You know where they live yes," Mollano nodded, "You break in at night and shoot them in their sleep. Simple, done, you leave, no trouble." Birdo explained. The former mob boss smiled deviously, "Why didn't I just hire you to do the job in the first place?"

"Everybody makes mistakes Jamie, everybody makes mistakes."

TWO WEEKS LATER…

"You are way too paranoid pup, you need to chill out. Sit boy, sit." Seto said to his nervously hyper lover. "This isn't funny Seto, what if something is wrong, what if I miscarry?" The brunette sighed then turned to face to his pup. "Joey please calm down, you're making me nervous." Seto pleaded. "Wha…what do you mean?"

"You're scaring me Joey, I don't want to think about the baby being sick or anything along those lines. I just want to hear the doctor tell us that we're expecting a healthy baby, but you're making that very difficult for me right now." Seto explained while tears began forming on the bridge of his eyes. The blonde calmed himself then took Seto into his arms; the brunette hugged his puppy back. "I'm sorry Seto, I didn't know I was doing that to you." Joey said through a weak sob and a sniffle. "Oh pup, don't cry. You didn't know, I should have told you."

"No, you're right Seto, I should be a little more optimistic about this baby." Joey said while wiping his eyes of any stray tears. Seto kissed his forehead then pulled his puppy into the Doctor's Office they were recommended to. Once inside, the couple walked over to the sign-in counter.

"Hello Gentlemen. How can I help you?" An older woman asked from behind the counter. "Yes, we're here to see Dr. White." Seto said professionally. The woman checked Dr. White's schedule then smiled at them, "Alright, the doctor shouldn't be too long she just has to finish up with another patient."

"Thank you." Joey said while flashing the woman a warm smile. The brunette sat down in one of the waiting chairs and watched as Joey did the same. They gazed at each other for a second then smiled. The brunette then averted his eyes to the table next to his chair. He sorted through a million different parenting magazines. He picked up one and merely flipped through the reading material not really paying any attention to what it said. Finally, as Seto had busied himself a baby's cry brought him out of his thoughts. Joey lifted his head and set his eyes in the direction of the screaming child.

"Pup, don't stare." Seto whispered softly never looking up from his reading material. "What happened?" Joey asked his lover. The brunette simply shrugged his shoulders, "Couldn't tell you, my baby hasn't been born yet." After a couple minutes of wondering, Joey finally saw a woman come out from the hallway by the sign-in counter with her whimpering baby. The blonde couldn't help but feel sorry for the infant.

"Joseph Wheeler." A voice said to him. He looked up and found a nurse waiting for him at the entrance of the hallway. He and Seto lifted out of their chairs and were taken back into one of the empty rooms. Joey made himself comfortable on the examining bed and Seto sat in a chair up against the wall. "The doctor should be in with you shortly." The nurse said happily. "Thank you." Joey said.

"I wonder what all of this stuff is for?" The blonde said while eyeing all the different machines and medical utensils. "Those machines, pup, are programmed and built for seeing the inside your body." Joey began touching the machine standing next him. "That particular machine is for ultra sounds." Seto explained while his puppy played and explored. Like Seto had expected the puppy found a button and flipped it on. "And I'm sure they're not to be played with." Joey quickly switched the machine off. Just in time too, the door opened and stepped in, none other than, Dr. Anessa White.

"Hello boys." She greeted happily while closing the door behind her. Seto and Joey greeted her back. They watched as she took her seat on a stool at the counter of the room, she placed a clipboard and folder down on the surface then turned to the blonde. "It' been 12 weeks since we last saw each other, how are you Joey?" She asked the blonde.

"Okay I guess. I've been really tired, moody at times, and my chest muscles are REALLY sensitive." Joey explained while touching his chest. The doctor nodded and smiled, "That is to be expected the first 12 weeks of pregnancy. Your body is changing massively, it is making room for the baby and trying it's hardest to adapt to its new form, especially since you're a male." It was at that moment she turned to Seto, "So have you been Mr. Kaiba?" The brunette nodded, "Pretty good actually."

"How does this affect you?"

"I'm more than excited. This really is going to be a drastic change in life style."

"Yes it will be. Well, it's good to know that you guys are handling this pregnancy really well, everything should go smoothly if you just keep the stress levels down and if you spend some time learning about your baby." Dr. Anessa smiled then took up the folder and took a look inside it. "Okay I see that today Joey gets to have blood drawn, a urine sample taken, then we'll take a look at your baby and examine your womb." Joey smiled weakly. "We got a fun filled day for ya."

Joey flinched some when the doctor got up but then felt silly because all she was going to do was take his blood pressure. He passed; his blood pressure was normal. After that she wrote some things down on her chart in the folder. "Okay, I'm gonna let you decided what you wanna do next. You can either give us a urine sample or I can have your blood taken."

"I'll go with urine sample first." The blonde said quickly. The doctor smiled. Joey grabbed his little cup and left the room for a minute or so. Seto chuckled to himself lightly. "So are you all ready to have this baby Daddy?" The doctor asked the young CEO. He smiled, "Yeah, it'll be good to have a family to come home to after a day of work."

"Children certainly are amazing, I should know, I have three girls of my own." Seto smiled then watched as the door opened to see Joey come back from his little trip. The doctor took his sample and smiled, "Please have a seat back on the examining table." The blonde nodded and obeyed. The doctor wrote a few other things down then got ready to leave the room, "I'm gonna take your sample down to the lab and start with another patient. So next I'm gonna have my assistant come in and take your blood." Joey nodded weakly and watched as his doctor left.

"You'll be fine pup, you've been shot before. This'll be nothing." Seto said while trying to lighten the mood. Joey flashed his lover a short-lived smile then the door opened again and in came the needle. The blonde shuddered. "Are you okay Mr. Wheeler?" The assistant asked.

"He'll be fine, just a little nervous is all." Seto said while standing next to his pup and taking Joey's free hand. The blonde silently thanked his lover and watched as the assistant prepped him for blood drawing. The woman got the needle ready and brought it to Joey's left arm. He flinched a bit and squeezed Seto's hand. "Okay Joey, I need you to relax for a moment and if you do that this will be less painful." She let the blonde steady himself and watched as Seto gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Okay, are you ready?" A strangled 'yeah' escaped Joey's lips. Wanting to take it back it was too late, he felt the needle enter his vein. He whimpered and squeezed Seto's hand. As quickly as the needle came it left. His grip on the brunette's hand loosened and the assistant bandaged his arm. "Your arm may become sore and it'll bruise, so be careful when doing errands or whatever." Joey nodded and rested his head against Seto's chest. The CEO chuckled then kissed his puppy's head, "Ahh, my sensitive little puppy."

"You better believe it."

"Now we get to see what's been growing in your tummy for the last three months." Seto said as Joey pulled away from his lover's form. A soft look graced the blonde's face and made Seto's heart warm. The moment was broken when the door to the room opened once more.

"Oh good you didn't pass out." Dr. White joked as she walked over to the blonde. "Nope, he was sort of a big boy, but he still needed someone to hold his hand." Seto joked. "It'll be good practice for you Seto, you'll have to master the hand holding for the day your baby is born." The doctor said as she turned on the machine next to Joey. "Okay, the easiest part of this visit. Go ahead and lay down and lift up your shirt."

"That shouldn't be too hard for you pup." Seto snickered playfully. Joey found his face turning a cute shade of pink. Seto even made the doctor giggle. The blonde tried to ignore Seto as he watched as his doctor squeezed a cold gel on his stomach. "Okay lights." The brunette switched off the lights then stood by Joey wanting to see the very first image of their baby. His puppy took his hand then turned his head to the ultra sound screen as the doctor put the mouse of the machine on the brown-eyed teen's stomach. Seto did the same.

The first thing that hit the young brunette was the strong beating of the baby's heartbeat. He couldn't believe it; this truly was really real. He had told himself before that this was real but he never really knew until he heard that heartbeat. _'That sound is as real as the clothes on my back. I really do have a baby on the way. This is amazing. My puppy and I have created a life.' _Seto thought to himself. The brunette found his eyesight becoming blurry from the tears forming in his eyes.

"Ahha, here it is, this is your baby." The doctor said to Joey and Seto as she pointed out the head and the rest of its body. She watched as the blonde looked up to the young blue-eyed teen and smiled. "Do you want to know the sex?" The doctor asked. The couple brought their attention back to the screen. "No, I don't wanna know until the baby is born." Joey said strongly.

"Okay, well everything seems to be under control. Your baby is nice and healthy, the heartbeat is nice and strong, and is growing at the normal rate. In six months you should give birth to a healthy baby girl or boy." Joey looked up at Seto only to see his lips descend on his forehead. "You two are now free to go and congratulations on your healthy baby." Dr. White turned off the ultra sound machine and gave Joey a cloth to clean his stomach of any remaining gel. Before she left the room completely she turned back to Seto and Joey, "Take care of that baby and I'll see you in three months."

11:13pm

Seto POV

_Everything I could have ever wanted in life was simplified down to a healthy baby boy or girl. Today was just amazing, hearing our baby's heartbeat and seeing it for the first time really opened my eyes. This is real; we're going to be parents. That thought alone blows my mind. I'll be a Daddy before I graduate High School, some students would be ashamed of that…but not me. Being a parent is something I'll be proud of. _

_The bed shifts slightly and I look up from the ultra sound picture we we're given at the end of Joey's appointment. The puppy is just so beautiful, life is radiating from his body and it gives him an unearthly glow. He rests peacefully knowing the baby is healthy and will come to term on time. Maybe after this visit to Doctor White the pup will be willing enough to tell the public about our little predicament. I can hardly contain my excitement anymore, I just want to let it all out and boast and brag. We both deserve this child and the family we will build together. Just as I drift back into my own world again a sweet and soft sound brings me to the real world._

End Seto POV 

"Seto…why are you still awake?" The tired blonde asks his lover. "Just…" Before he had the time to answer, Joey took the ultra sound photo from Seto's hand and placed it on the nightstand next to the bed. The brunette lay down and pulled his golden lover close after the light had gone out.

Author's Note: It's gonna be a while before I update again so I thought I would throw in an extra chapter for you all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry for how slow it's going but the pace will pick up once Joey and Seto get back to school then all hell will break loose. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	4. Back At School

Author's Note: I'm back! Sorry for the delay I'd explain to you why it took so long but it's a long story. Anyway, so how do you feel about Mollano's little escape? What a jackass hu? Yeah, I hope he gets his lunch in this one. But if he does one wrong thing to this baby I'm sure it'll be enough to send our parents-to-be over the edge. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Puffin: YOU KILLED JOEY! Your story was so sad! It made me cry. You're awful, just kidding. I loved your story; I can't wait for the other version! What happened to all you're other stories I liked them. Why did they go bye-bye? That made me sad too. Anyway I hope your other ending will be a bit happier, I just can't stand Joey dying. But you do stories so well that I just keep coming back for more! Keep up the great work! I am glad to here you have enjoyed my story so far. So do you think it's better than the last or is it worse or the same? Anyway I loved your stories. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter!

Yugi-is-my-one-and-only: I am delighted that I my story can make you happy, I must do my job right! I like your new word Jawesome! Very original! Thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter!

BloodyRomances: About your comment, don't worry I'm two steps ahead of you. Chapter five is called Coming Clean Too Late and it's then that people are going to be sticking their noses into Seto and Joey's business and trying to figure things out. The couple will also find out how everything happened. Well I won't say much more, don't wanna ruin the next chapter for you. Anyway, I am glad that you love the story. Thanks so much for reading and I'll see ya next chapter!

astalder27: Yep, baby is just fine…for now. I won't go much further than that. I am glad that you are enjoying this story. Thanks so much for reading and I hope to see you next chapter!

hieizzz: Don't worry I will. Glad you are enjoying my story.

mandapandabug: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down killer! So many questions! At this time I cannot answer your questions because it would ruin the story for everybody else and I want everything to be a surprise! I can tell you this though, Joey ain't gonna die. The baby's gender is definitely something I can't reveal right now, you'll just have to stay with my story. Anyway, I am glad you are enjoying this story so far and thanks so much for hitting the first part with 200 reviews! I love my readers! Thanks for reading and I'll see ya next chapter!

Miru Amai: I bet 100 that you kick Mollano's ass. That is just a no brainer there. I bet 50 that Joey has difficulty not only thanks to Mollano. And you're other bet will just have to wait and see what Joey has. I am so glad that you are enjoying yourself. Thanks so much for reading and I'll see you next chapter!

Bam-Girl-Gravi: Thanks for the luck! I am glad that you like the first three chapters hopefully you'll enjoy the rest of the story! Thanks so much for reading and I'll see you next chapter!

ruby-sama aura-chan the neko-jin: Why did you need all that may I ask? Are you going to be okay? Well thanks for reading I hope to see you next chapter.

Run Away Puppy 2: Mollano's Revenge 

Chapter Four: Back At School

"Awwwwe…. Seto, I don't wanna go to school tomorrow! I wanna stay home!" Mokuba whined as his brother stood in the doorway of his room, eyeing him closely, and then folding his arms across his chest. "Mokuba, go to bed." Seto said sternly. The raven-haired boy whimpered and clutched tighter to the playstation2 controller in his hands. "Mokuba, if you don't start getting ready for bed before I count to ten I will ground you from everything." The boy finally gave in to his elder sibling and went to bed. The young CEO found it as a relief when he saw his golden puppy already in bed and fast asleep. School had been in for almost a month and a half now and Joey was just burnt out. Between schoolwork, homework, and carrying a baby life was killer for the young blonde. The brunette climbed into bed and turned off the light on the nightstand.

5:30 am

'_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!'_

Came the shrill cry of Seto's bedside alarm clock. Without ever opening his eyes, the brunette rolled out of his position with Joey and hit the snooze button. He felt the weight on the bed beside him shift then relax again. Just as Seto felt his body begin to slip away from the reality around him that damned alarm clock went off again. The blue-eyed teen moaned with displeasure and hit the off button while forcing himself to sit up straight. He yawned heavily then stretched as he forced himself to stand up.

The first order of business of the morning was to wake his kid brother, which was not going to be easy. Seto strode into Mokuba's room, turned on the light, then walked over to the slumbering boy and began to gently shake his shoulder while saying his name. After about a minute and a half Seto had succeeded. Mokuba stirred then opened his eyes. "Come on kiddo, get up." The raven-haired boy sat up from his bed and watched as his brother left to take his early morning shower.

Back in his own room now, Seto proceeded to pull out a uniform for himself then one for his puppy. Speaking of the blonde…

"Joey… Joey… Joey… puppy…" The brunette said while trying to wake the "unwakeable". Finally the blonde rolled onto his back and whined. "Come on pup, we have to get ready for school."

"But Seto…it's to early."

"We have to get up, we live 25 minutes from the school, and we have to drop Mokuba off you know that." Seto explained while pulling Joey up to sit straight. The blonde moaned in protest but let himself be dragged into the connected bathroom.

7:08 am

"I don't feel right, being here and all." Joey said as he followed Seto up the front stairs of the school and into the building. "Why is that pup?"

"What if someone finds out that I'm pregnant?" The brunette stopped then turned to face his lover. "Eventually people will know…you just have to be strong pup." With that, Seto kissed Joey's forehead then started back on their way to Advanced English class. As they approached the stairwell that led upstairs, the principal stopped them.

"Boys, please come and wait in my office we have some things to discuss." Joey felt his heart begin to race and Seto quirked as eyebrow. Not wanting to make a scene the boys obliged though Joey was nervous and confused.

"Joey." Seto said softly as he watched his puppy wring his school jacket and bite his bottom lip nervously. "Everything is going to be alright puppy." The young CEO said while caressing his face. "What if he knows?"

"Well… we won't be able to do anything about it. You and I both knew someone would eventually figure it out if we didn't come clean soon. And it's been three months." Just as Seto finished speaking principal Kurugi and councilor Staci Champlin entered the office and closed the door. Seto watched as Kurugi sat down in his chair and as the councilor stood her ground beside the principal.

"So what do we need to discuss?" Seto asked while crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes. Though Kurugi dealt with many out of line teens, Seto always managed to send a shiver down his spine. Kurugi cleared his throat, "That day you came to talk to me, I thought I was kidding! I didn't know you were actually gonna get Mr. Wheeler pregnant! Hell I didn't even know you could do that. This is just…unacceptable!"

"You got a problem with that?" Seto asked coldly as if Joey's pregnancy was nothing out of the ordinary. Kurugi nodded his head, "Yes! Yes I do! I explained to you that this school has an image and a reputation to hold up! And a pregnant boy is not good for publicity!"

"And by saying such things and sending all pregnant girls away you are showing nothing but weakness…weakness of knowledge." Principal Kurugi sneered, "How do you suppose? Never has a student dropped out from Domino High! We have been rated and awarded five gold stars!"

"You've **_never_** let anyone drop out and you've **_never_** let **_any_** single teen mothers graduate from here either. You kick out failing students and you send pregnant mothers away. Your weakness of knowledge comes from this school's inability to provide the proper help and advice for your students." The young CEO retorted back to his hard-assed principal. "So you're saying that this school can't provide the right help for teens who degrade themselves?" Kurugi asked while glaring at Joey's hidden face. "This is between you and me Kurugi, leave Joey alone." Seto's stern voice brought the principal's glare back to him. "You show lack of pride for your students. You and almost half of your faculty are too busy gazing at their golden reflections in their miss-awarded trophies and rolling around in your oh-so-important five gold stars. You're helpless when it comes to students who want your help and even more so when it comes to life, so simply you send them off blaming them instead of aiding them. Never once have I seen this school act in the best interests of its students, but that all stops with Joey."

Principal Kurugi looked wide-eyed at Seto, "What do you mean? I can kick this punk out if I wanted to."

"Being as thick-head as you are you would say that, but you're wrong. You see, you send all those pregnant girls to an all girls secondary school…"

"What is your point Mr. Kaiba?"

"Joey is a pregnant **_boy_**, so he can't go there and seeing that Domino High is a public school you can't deny his right to a free education. Besides, his grades are good and he attends on a regular basis." Seto finished his argument with a victorious smirk and folded his arms across his chest. Kurugi knew the seventeen-year-old CEO had him pinned, Joey would have to come to school, even when he began to show, which may be soon.

Mrs. Champlin walked over to the door and asked for the boys to follow her. Seto nodded, then threw the principal one last death glare. He pulled Joey up then ushered him out the door. Soon enough the boys were seated in her office.

"Mr. Kaiba, Joey's physician called yesterday and wanted to make sure that we aware of his pregnancy. Please don't be upset with her she was just trying to help."

"There's no reason to be upset with Doctor White, she was just acting in the best interest of the baby." Joey spoke between a couple weak sobs and a sniffle. "Well it's nice to see you finally coming around Joey." The councilor said with a smile.

"Thank you for being so understanding of this situation, I know it must be odd for you to know." Seto thanked. "It is odd and unusual but I find nothing wrong with it. Right now our concern is with the baby and Joey's health. I am going to do everything in my power to protect Joey and this baby." Seto smiled and nodded his approval. "Well, what I brought you boys in here for were these." The councilor said while handing them each a piece of paper.

"Schedules?" Seto asked while arching an eyebrow. "Now, you both were taking two unnecessary elective classes so, in light of this new information I gave you both two classes that will help you with your relationship and this baby. L.I.F.E Relationships/Children and Teen pregnancy/parenting." The boys looked down at their schedules then nodded at their councilor. "Alright you're both free to attend your classes. Oh…and congratulations on the baby." The boys smiled then exited the room.

LUNCH

"Hey guys!" Yugi called as he watched Joey and Seto enter the cafeteria. They saw the boy and went over to join him and the others.

"Hey Ryou, where've you been? School started two months ago." Joey said as he sat down at Yugi's left hand side. "Yes, I do realize that but my Dad was in a horrific car accident in downtown London. The doctors said he would never walk again, but he's pulled through and started physical therapy." Ryou explained. Joey felt terrible for bringing something like that up, "Oh, I'm sorry to here that. I didn't mean to…"

"That's okay Joey, you didn't know." The white-haired boy said with an understanding smile. The brown-eyed teen nodded. "Well, I hope he gets better Ryou, that's awful."

"Yeah, I know he'll get better."

"So, what's wrong with you '_puppy'_?" Bakura asked while eyeing the blonde closely. Joey began to fall nervous under Bakura's searching eyes. "You better watch yourself whitey! Nobody calls Joey _'puppy'_ other than me. Got that?" Seto growled dangerously at the former tomb robber. "Ooo, territorial are we? That sounds like a challenge." Seto snarled at the thief.

"Cut it out Bakura." Ryou warned. The tomb robber did as he was told but smirked at the brunette. "But now that I think about it, Bakura has a point. Joey does seem different and his eating habits sure have changed." Ryou said while glancing from Joey's well-balanced lunch to the blonde.

"You mean Joey and Seto haven't told you yet?" Yugi asked a little shocked. "Told us what?" The white-haired boy asked while arching an eyebrow at the blonde. "Well…?" Bakura asked. Joey inaudibly mumbled beneath his breath. "What's that?" Bakura asked.

"I. AM. PREGNANT."

For a moment Ryou and Bakura sat stilled in disbelief from the words that escaped their friend's mouth. Finally the thief king began to chuckle. "What's so funny?" Joey asked defensively. "Nothing blondie, I just can't believe it took this long for you to get pregnant. You and Seto fuck so much, I just thought it would happen sooner, besides…"

"Okay Bakura we all got the picture! We know how babies are made and we know what Joey and Seto had to do. Now can we please eat lunch and have a normal conversation?" Duke pleaded. Bakura rolled his eyes, "Normal is so vastly overrated!"

7:46 pm

"Alright, you two are going to be fully knowledge by the time your baby comes." Sachi said while smiling at Joey and Seto. "Do we really have to go over birth? Joey has to have a cesarean section." Seto explained. "Well if we don't I won't have to go over how to vaginally birth, but it'll probably be best to just learn everything you both can." Sachi stated. The brunette nodded then smiled at his lover.

"Do you guys have any questions about the pregnancy or the baby in general?"

"Actually, could you tell me what's going on inside of me? What's happening to my baby?" Joey asked while resting his right hand over his slowly expanding tummy.

"Well, right now you are currently 12 weeks pregnant. So…when it comes to your baby he or she is approximately 5.5cm or 2.5 inches in length and it weighs less than one ounce. Your baby is also fully formed, believe it or not. All the baby's vital organs have formed and are present. The teeth are developing in the gums, the baby's sex organs are well developed, and even the soft nails on the baby's hands and toes have formed."

"Wow, three months and the baby's already fully formed." Seto marveled. Sachi smiled, "If you're that amazed now just wait, they grow up fast." The young CEO looked over to his brother and smiled, "Yes, they do grow up fast."

"So, do you have any advice for me?" Joey asked. "Of course! You…Mommy, can start eating fresh foods, fruits, and vegetables. Rest or nap when you can and exercise but don't go nuts. You could start drinking six eight-ounce glasses of water a day. Daddy over here can even join you on your new healthy habits. Joey looked over to Seto and gave him the puppy eyes, "Will you?" The brunette couldn't say no to his lover so he had no other option but to say, "Of course I will puppy."

"Well I best be on my way home, I have three little ones of my own to take care of."

"Thank you so much for your services." Seto said while escorting Sachi to the front door. "No problem, you two take care of that baby and I'll see you guys Saturday." The young brunette smiled and nodded.

"She called me 'Mommy'." Joey said as he stood up to face Seto. "Well, technically you are, only mothers carry the baby…do you not like the thought of being called mommy?"

"Of course I do." Seto smiled. His puppy yawned then rubbed his eyes, "I think I'm gonna call it a night."

"But it's only 8:11 pup." The brunette said while looking down at his watch. "Yeah well, we only have school tomorrow and I'm only three months pregnant." With that the blonde gathered himself and went upstairs to bed.

"Alright Mokuba, why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed then you can play some games before bedtime." The boy nodded then ran upstairs followed by his brother.

Seto POV

_Wow, has it really been three months? This pregnancy is going to fly by quick. Well, I better send out an e-mail to our friends about how to find out about what gifts to get for the baby. I also need to order those baby books I picked out for Joey so that he and I can read up on the unborn addition to the family. I sit down at my desk in the office down the hall from the bedroom and begin to compose my e-mail. It takes me about ten minutes to type the whole thing then paste the link to You And Your Baby's store homepage. I send it off and that's one less thing I have to worry about. I order those books and have them shipped over night. I yawn then shut down the computer. Next order of business, inform the public of the baby. _

End Seto POV 

Author's Note: So what did you think of chapter four? Don't worry the next chapter is going to be full of action! Well thanks for reading and I hope to see you next chapter and don't forget to review!


	5. Coming Clean Too Late

Author's Note: Well another chapter down! There should at least be one or two more before I take off for two weeks. But don't worry, the first thing I'll do when I get back is a new shinny chapter for all to enjoy! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**IMPORTANT: I have made a mistake on the baby's due date; originally it was March 20, 2006. But after calculation I have found that the baby will be due April 25, 2006. Sorry for the inconvenience. **

Puffin: I looked for your other page but I couldn't find it that makes me sad! I am glad to know that you are enjoying my story. Oh… I have a friend who just put up her first story on the site and I thought that maybe since you like Seto Kaiba you might want to check out her story. Her penname is Amy Leigh Kaiba and the story is called "Going Down In Flames". I thought you might want to check her out; you don't have to you if you don't wanna though. Anyway, thanks so much for reading my and I'll see ya next chapter!

Yugi-is-my-one-and-only: Yeah, normal is overrated, that's why I'm seventeen and watch Yu-Gi-Oh and have a pair of Yu-Gi-Oh shoes. My Yu-Gi-Oh collection ranged from t-shirts to the Kaiba Corp. Duel Disk, and two of the three Egyptian God Cards. I don't fit in with normal people at all, especially the girl who claims to be my best friend; she's just too…normal. The Bakura scene was my favorite part of last chapter, I thought it was pretty entertaining and I have decided that there will be more Bakura scenes, especially after the baby is born. Anyway, glad to know that you are enjoying yourself. Thanks for reading and I'll see ya next chapter!

Darkwitch17: Glad you love it! Thanks so much for reading and I'll see ya next chapter!

astalder27: Yes, that scene was a great one! I just thought that after all the angst the story had had so far that it needed a funny part in there somewhere. Bakura make a pass at Joey? Hmmm…. that would make an interesting scene…Seto would totally kill him. If you hate the principal now... just wait, he gets worse, he may even put Joey in the hospital for a couple days due to stress this chapter; and stress is something Joey doesn't need right now during his pregnancy. So trying to kick Joey out of his school isn't the only thing he's gonna try. I won't say much more than that. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope to see ya next chapter!

Dark Magician Of Chaos: Glad you like it! Thanks so much for reading it! Hope to see ta next chapter!

Miru Amai: Honored to know that you enjoyed the last chapter! Do you want an even better reason to beat the principal senseless? Just read this chapter and you'll have just that! The councilor was based on the very Mrs. Champlin at my school. She is the best! It was comforting to Joey that someone at the school is willing to protect his baby, but it's gonna take more than that. Every little bit counts though, right? Yea! Joey's gonna be a Mommy! That is such an adorable concept! Well thanks so much for reading and I'll see ya next chapter!

Bam-Girl-Gravi: Yeah, I thought by bestowing the title of 'Mommy' to Jou would fit the situation very well. I have always imagined a little boy or girl running around calling Jou 'Mommy' and Seto 'Daddy'. It's just cute! So kawaii indeed! However I don't have a problem with Jou being Daddy, I just feel that Seto has a more dominating presence to him and his puppy doesn't mind being his feminine counterpart…just as long as Seto respects him and treats him equally. Wouldn't you agree? Wow I got way off topic, sorry about that, I don't mean to bore you. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter and don't worry about your comments; they're just fine to me! Thanks so much for reading and I'll see ya next chapter!

ruby-sama aura-chan the neko-jin: I'm sorry to hear that, I hope you get better without any problems. Well, if you hate the principal now, just wait, it gets better. Thanks so much for reading and get better soon! See ya next chapter!

RyuSenshi-DragonHawk: Well, if you don't like that principal now you just wait, he'll be on your kill list along with Mollano and Birdo! Don't you worry; I'll give you an even better reason to hate him. Glad to hear the story is enjoyable so far, maybe this chapter will boost it even more! Anyway, thanks so much for reading and I'll see ya next chapter!

izzymyster: I am happy to know that you are enjoying my story but…I must ask, did you read the first part before this one? If you didn't I would recommend you read that when you find the time. The title of that one is the same thing just without the subtitle, "Run Away Puppy". In chapter seventeen of the first Run Away Puppy, it goes into detail about how Joey got pregnant. Now that is all cleared up… You have no worries about me not finishing this story it will be finished! I am even considering a third part to make it a trilogy…but I'm not sure yet. But if you do track me down I just want you to know that if anything happens to me…nobody will know what the baby is and what happens with Mollano! Thank so much for reading and I hope you consider reading the first part! See ya next chapter!

mandapandabug: You really like this story don't you? Well here is another chapter for, it's not really action filled like I had hoped but there is one scene where you think something happened to the baby. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and enjoy it thoroughly. I am glad to hear that you like my story. Thanks so much for reading and I'll see ya next chapter!

Run Away Puppy 2: Mollano's Revenge 

Chapter Five: Coming Clean Too Late

Seto POV

_What a rotten day, people are just…I don't the word right now but they've been quite rude to the pup and me all day. I wonder why? Well there is the name that just brightens my day at the sound, puppy. He's all I can think about now a days, him and the baby… Speaking of which, the puppy has finally decided to announce the baby publicly, it only took him fourteen weeks to figure out that people would know eventually, even now that he's beginning to show. It's not much, but you can tell something is definitely going on. Speak of the devil…_

End Seto POV 

"Hey puppy…you look exhausted." Seto stated while brushing a few strands of blonde hair out of Joey's eyes. "I am, my careers teacher had me running errands all class period. It's hard running up and down stairs when you're fourteen weeks pregnant."

"Did she do it on purpose?"

"No, I was ahead on my work so she sent me around the school."

"Well, I guess since you're okay we should be getting to class." Seto said taking one of the puppy's hands in his while making his way down the hall to his left then turning into room two doors down on his right. The couple entered a room with eight rectangular tables pushed together in two separate groups of four. The walls were nearly covered by a never-ending collage; pictures of babies and toddlers stretched beyond as far as the eye can see. There were even pictures of teenage couples, elder couples, and a different variety of families.

Because Joey was still sensitive to the fact of his peers knowing about the real reason he and Seto took two L.I.F.E classes in a row, he had chosen their seats toward the back of the room. The bell finally rang, signaling the beginning of class and thirteen other students entered the classroom doorway and took their seats.

"Alright class, good afternoon to you all." An older woman greeted happily as she entered her classroom. She was a good teacher; a very person orientated, and was probably the only other teacher, besides the councilor, that fully supported Joey's pregnancy. She had long, curly, red hair and glowing green eyes. She loved teaching, especially about life.

"Okay for today's assignment, we are going to watch a movie called "Pregnancy For Dummies" and as you watch I would expect you to take notes on any important details you find. A page and a half will get you an A." Ms. Vicky Gray announced. She put in the tape and watched as her students pulled out their pens and paper.

"So how's baby?" Ms. Gray asked barely above a whisper as she seated herself next to Joey. The blonde smiled, "Fine as far as I know. It's healthy and is growing at a steady rate."

"You don't know the sex?"

"No, not until it's born."

"Well it's good to hear that you're both doing great. But how's Daddy?" She asked while turning to look at Kaiba. The proud papa-to-be nodded his head and smiled, "Excited as ever."

"I'm very proud of the both of you for taking such a huge responsibility of life into your relationship, but personally I wish you would have waited." Ms. Gray explained to the couple. Seto smiled, "Well, with the lives we both had before this there just wasn't a moment more that could be spared. This baby is going to be the joy of our future days."

At about ten minutes passed four a head full of black hair bounded through the front door and raced up the stairs to the second level of the house. "Big brother! I'm home!"

Mokuba placed his backpack on the back of his desk chair then went to find his brother. "Seto?" He asked while peeking his head into the office. "Yeah kiddo?" A voice answered from behind the computer monitor. "Can my new friend Cody stay the night on Friday?"

"That's fine with me but I don't think it will be with his mother by then."

"Why not Seto?"

"Joey and I are going to announce the baby on Friday afternoon, so your friend and his parents may not feel too strongly about us for a while."

"Oh."

The youngest Kaiba, for now, made his way over to the office couch and flicked on the TV. He was proud of the fact that his brother had found someone he could love and trust for the rest of his life, beside himself. He was even that much more excited that Seto and Joey were gonna have their own baby; it was really interesting having a pregnant boy around. It was different and it made things that much more exciting. "So big brother, what do you want, a boy or a girl?" Mokuba asked while flipping mindlessly through the thousands of channels they had. "As long as the baby is born strong and healthy I could careless." Seto answered his little brother. "Come on Seto don't give me that, what do you really want? I know you want one or the other." The brunette chuckled at his brother's truthfulness. "Well Mokuba, I wouldn't mind a little boy…but a baby girl would be nice too."

"Setooooooo! Come on really!"

"Mokuba, you have to realize that this baby is a gift. And whatever this baby is I'll be content with. Like I say, as long as its born strong and healthy, nothing else matters." The brunette explained to the young raven-haired boy. Mokuba smiled, "Alright, I'll accept that for now." Seto chuckled and went back to whatever it was he was working on. After about an hour of SpongeBob Squarepants, Mokuba began to ask his brother more questions.

"Seto…how is Joey gonna have the baby? He can't push it out like girls can."

"He has to have what they call a 'Cesarean Section'. Basically they have to cut him open and pull the baby out. Which means he'll be in the hospital for a couple days or so, so I'm gonna see if Yugi can't watch you for a couple nights." The boy eyed his brother, "Seto, I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself."

"You're not staying in this house by yourself for two or three nights, sorry kiddo, it just isn't happening." Seto said while lying down his last argument. Mokuba pouted, for about thirty seconds, then spoke again. "So, what are you gonna call it if it's a boy or a girl?" The young CEO looked away from his computer again, "I don't know, Joey and I haven't talked about that yet."

"You don't wanna call him Seto Jr.?" Mokuba asked. "We don't the baby's gender kiddo."

"So that doesn't mean you can't at least pick out a couple names for each gender." Seto smiled then went back to work and the boy went back to channel surfing when something caught his eyes. "Seto, what are you working on?"

"The speech for Friday, why?"

"I don't think you need to work anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Come look for yourself."

Seto sighed while taking his glasses off and walking toward the boy. "Seems Entertainment Tonight got the news out before you and Joey could." Mokuba said while pointing at the TV. Seto turned to the screen and watched in horror, he grabbed the remote from Mokuba and began recording on his DVR.

The anchorwoman smiled and announced the next segment of the show; "Tonight on ET's spotlight we have some shocking news for Seto Kaiba's fan girls and Doctors all over the world…" The woman's voice and image faded into coverage of the most recent news from the Kaiba household, the anchorwoman did the commentary of the story while paparazzi pictures of the couple flashed on screen…

"_They are Domino's hottest and youngest couple to begin with…Seto Kaiba and Joseph Wheeler have taken the media by storm with their famous relationship. Though they seemed content with just each other there was a whole other project they were trying to conceive. With sources from Domino High and the general public we were able to confirm that 'Project Baby' has been a success for the young lovers. We even had a doctor come from the Domino Pharmacy Office and tell us about what he had on record._

_We found out that Joey was given the good news back in July after he and Seto Kaiba had gone on their one-year anniversary to New York. The young blonde is 14 weeks pregnant currently and still attends school. We hear that they are excitedly awaiting their baby's birth. _

_But while they wait, a lot of scientists and doctors would like to have a word with the young lovers to get the details on this unusual pregnancy came to be. Maybe this can be ground breaking research to help homosexual couples all over the world to have their own children."_

The segment ended and faded back to the anchorwoman, "Well, let us all for the time being congratulate the young couple. On tomorrow's show we will have the doctor who brought us the legitimate evidence confirming this male pregnancy. We'll be right back with ET Birthdays."

Mokuba watched as the TV screen went black and Seto fell lifeless to the chair behind him. "Big brother?" The boy asked cautiously. The brunette was silent and his eyes were fixed on the office carpet. "It'll be okay Seto, really. Think of it this way…they did all the work for you…hehehe…" The raven-haired boy was nervous.

"This is going to break Joey's heart. He'll be crushed." Seto spoke in a whisper more to himself than his brother. "Where is Joey anyway?"

"He's sleeping."

"Seto, please cheer up, I hate seeing you like this."

"Go ahead and go to your room for a while, I have to talk to Joey." Seto said to his brother. Not wanting to test Seto's buttons, the boy did as was told and left to his room. "Why would they do this to us? They didn't have our consent. This was our news…" The brunette whispered while dropping his head into his hands.

"Yo! Jamie!" Birdo called to his friend. Mollano excused himself from whatever it was he was doing and came to his friend's side. "What is it?" Birdo pointed to the TV screen and the former mob boss was shocked to see what he did. "That's impossible! Joseph can't be pregnant!"

"Well it seems legit to me and I gotta tell ya', I don't do children under the double digits. So killing your Wheeler won't happen until after the baby is born." Mollano glared at his partner in crime. "Hey, I had to draw the line somewhere, I may be a killer but I ain't gonna kill a baby, I still have some morals left, believe it or not." James sighed and nodded his head, "Okay, we'll wait to kill Wheeler but once we get there, we take the CEO and his little brother."

"You may not want to do that Jamie."

"Why not?"

"Because that would force Wheeler into hiding and then you may never find him. Lets kill them as a family minus the baby." Birdo explained to his young friend. "Alright, lets just kill em', I don't care how I just want it done. Then, I'll take that baby for myself and raise it as my own." Mollano said. The venom practically spilled from his throat.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH PEOPLE THESE DAYS?" Joey cried. Seto had obviously shown his blonde lover the recorded segment. It was safe to say that the teen was not so happy. "Please, puppy, calm down." Kaiba begged. "No! I am not going to calm down they had no right!"

"Pup, we're a democracy, they did that segment off of rumors that they had heard." Seto explained trying to calm the pregnant boy. "But…they said someone from our doctor's office confirmed it." Joey was now reduced to tears. "Joey…don't cry…please." The brunette said while taking the boy into his arms and comforting him. "I just… I wanted to tell them." The blonde spoke between heartbroken sobs. "Shhhh, everything is going to be alright. We can still announce the baby to make it official if you want. I finished my speech anyway." Joey blinked back tears and looked up to his handsome lover, "We can?" The blue-eyed teen nodded then kissed his pup's forehead. "Thank you Seto."

"You're welcome puppy."

Seto had decided he wanted to drive today, so he, Mokuba, and Joey piled into the sleek, black, Ford Mustang GT. "I get to be the cool kid today!" Mokuba squealed with delight from the back seat of his brother's car. "Aren't you cool everyday? You show up in a limo every morning." Joey said. "Nah, the kids at school expect that now so they really don't care, but now they get to see my brother's hotrod!" The raven-haired boy said excitedly. "I have a feeling the baby is gonna be hyper like your brother Seto." The brunette chuckled as he pulled out of the driveway and drove away from the house. "Hotrod? Ha, a 1968 black Camaro is what I call a hotrod, though this is a very nice car Camaros are my babies." Joey explained to the younger Kaiba.

'_Hmmm…maybe I should buy the puppy a car, the very car he loves. The only thing he has is that motorcycle of his and there is no way he will haul that baby around on it… I'll take the limo to work tonight and come back with a '68 Camaro for the puppy.' _Seto thought to himself as drove.

Mokuba stepped out of his brother's car as if he were godlike and smiled at some girls who were pointing at him, they giggled and waved to him. The boy turned and found his friends running over to him. "Whoa, that was a nice car Mokie, is that yours?" Derrik asked. "No it's my brothers, cool hu?" His little group of pals nodded. "Yeah, it's a girl magnet." The raven-haired boy said while turning back to the girls.

"Come on puppy, time for school." Seto said while pulling his keys out of the ignition. The blonde didn't say anything to his lover. "Pup, are you okay?" Joey looked up and smiled weakly, "Just preparing myself for the worst to come." The brunette leant over and kissed the pup's temple, "Don't worry, you're not going to be alone. I'll be right there with you." Kaiba explained. "Thanks Seto."

To their surprise, Seto and Joey were only confronted by a few people who were just curious about how something like this could happen, come to think of it, they didn't even know themselves. Joey's body couldn't just decide to let Seto impregnate it one day, how did it happen?

"Joey! Seto!" Yugi called from the front doors of the school. The boy stood there with Yami, Duke, Bakura, Ryou, Tristan, and Tea, like he always did. The couple made their way up to their friends. "Good morning puppy." Bakura teased. "Hey! Are you looking for a fight whitey! Because you found one." Seto growled. Bakura snickered before Ryou elbowed in him in the ribs painfully. "OW! That hurt!" Ryou shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry about last night." Yugi said softly. Joey sighed helplessly, "Yeah, so am I. I just can't believe that happened…but there isn't much we can do." Yugi patted his best friend's back, "Everything will be okay, I promise Joey." The blonde sighed again. "We're still going to announce the baby officially." Seto explained to the tri-hair colored boy. "That'll be good, it'll give the public a sense of trust and they'll want to help protect the baby." Yugi said to the CEO. "How do you know that?" Seto asked. "I don't know, I guess that's just how I see it." Joey smiled at his young friend.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE WHEELER!" Principal Kurugi yelled while grabbing the blonde by the collar and throwing him against the wall. Joey whimpered and squirmed nervously under the man's grasp. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU HERE AGAIN!"

"Let me go you…." A sharp pain interrupted Joey in his stomach and Bakura tackled the brute of a human. "Puppy." Seto said while falling to the blonde's aid. The amber-eyed teen was in some pain. "Seto…I have…to…"

"Oh god, don't miscarry."

"Seto…I …need a doctor, something isn't right." Joey spoke between hard, ragged breaths while clutching his stomach. The young CEO scooped the blonde up and ran back to his car.

"Well, it seems it's nothing more than Braxton Hicks contractions." Dr. White said while finishing her examination on the blonde's stomach. "Why did they come about? Isn't he only supposed to have those when he goes into labor?" Seto asked. "Well, not exactly, a lot of woman experience these during the whole of their pregnancy, the contractions just increase towards the baby's due date." She explained. "So…is the baby going to be okay?" Joey asked, sounding a little guilty for what had happened to his baby. "Your baby is nice and healthy. The contractions were probably brought on by the stress you were under and the principal situation just pushed you over the limit." She explained.

"Now, I want you both to take tomorrow off and recover from this incident. You both need to be strong if you're still going to announce the baby Friday." The couple nodded their heads. "Speaking of which, I heard that someone from this office tipped the pregnancy to the show, do you know who?" Seto asked sternly. Dr. White sighed, "I might, my boss has been so interested in this pregnancy that he wants to run tests on Joey but I told him it wasn't about the science, it's about keeping Joey and the baby healthy. I didn't know he would take it this far." Seto grunted in disapproval. "I take it you'll be taking Joey elsewhere."

"No, you're the only one we can trust with our baby." Seto spoke sincerely. "Well, I'll do my best to keep as much of your records confidential as I can." The doctor promised. The young CEO nodded. "Well you both are free to go. It's good that you brought Joey in. I'll be sure to call your school and tell them you'll be out tomorrow."

"Thank you so much." Joey thanked. "No problem, it's my job. See ya boys and take care."

"You too." Seto and Joey spoke in unison.

Author's Note: Well if you hated the principal before I'm sure you wish he were rotting in purgatory just about now. Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	6. What's In A Name?

Author's Note: I am glad to hear that you all are enjoying my story thus far! However this chapter will be kind of slow but the next chapter is full of angst and heartbreak. Anyway, I hope you enjoy these two new chapters! Thanks for reading!

Puffin: I am excited to hear that you are starting a new story! I can't wait to read what your new masterpiece will be about! Don't worry; I will always be a loyal fan of your works! You are such a talented writer that I'm drawn to your stories. Keep up the good work! Thank you so much for considering my friend's story. Her story actually has Jayson's Mother Faith in it, the same mother who died in my one-shot story called Daddy. It even features Fabien's mother. So when you check it out, give her some feed back, it after all her first story here at this site. If you can't stand the principal just wait 'till you find out what the students do to poor Joey. Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll see ya next chapter!

Yugi-is-my-one-and-only: I went and saw Yu-Gi-Oh: The Movie opening day and there were just loads of kids in the age range of 3 to 10. My friend and I were the only 16-year-olds in that particular movie. It was so cool, though! I can do a really good impression of Kaiba and Yami Yugi's voices so while we waited for the theater to fill up I began talking really loud in Kaiba's voice and the kids got all excited and were like _'Oh, my goodness, Kaiba is here!' _ Then I would change to my Yami Yugi voice and the kinds would get even more excited! It was fun but I know I'm going to hell in a hand basket. Anyway, what cards did you get from the movie? I got two Watapons and The Blue-Eyes Shinning Dragon. Anyway, I am glad to know that you are enjoying my story! Thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter!

Mini-Murderdoll: Yeah, I'm not so fond of the principal myself. Anyway thanks for reading and I'll see ya next chapter! Fallen One-Winged Tenshi: Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you about the baby. The only reason that anything happens to the baby is so that Joey will finally come to accept his pregnant body and it'll make this baby's arrival and life that much more special to its parents. Don't worry, nothing to serious should happen to the Kaiba baby…well…at least I don't think so… Anyway, thanks so much for reading and I'll see ya next chapter! 

Miru Amai: _Pulls out the tetsigua _Hey! Leave some for me! You might want to get some more ammo, next chapter you'll surely be doing a lot of shooting. Anyway, glad you enjoy the story, hopefully you'll like this new chapter! Thanks so much for reading! See ya next chapter!

Bam-Girl-Gravi: It would seem that the principal was behind this all but who said he couldn't be apart of Seto and Joey's downfall? I wont say much more. You finished a book in under 24 hours? Incredible! Will you read The Inferno for me? I have to read that for summer homework and I haven't even started it! Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll see ya next chapter!

ruby-sama aura-chan the neko-jin: Knowing Kaiba, that guy was out of a job that same day. Thanks for reading and I'll see ya next chapter!

RyuSenshi-DragonHawk: Well, I can tell you that the principal had nothing to do with the media finding out about the baby. Yeah, Joey wasn't ready for the public to know and wanted to tell the people himself. He came clean too late. Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll see ya next chapter!

izzymyster: I see you read the first Run Away Puppy, does Joey's pregnancy make more sense now? Hopefully reading the first one also answered any other questions you may have, if not do not hesitate to ask and I shall answer them the best I can. Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll see ya next chapter!

Run Away Puppy 2: Mollano's Revenge 

Chapter Six: What's In A Name?

Seto POV

_Okay, so here we are, lying in bed. Joey had put in SpongeBob Squarepants The Movie but from this morning's incident he's out cold. Sleeping peacefully. He's so beautiful. I just can't wait until our baby comes. It's getting hard to wait and he still has five and a half months before it's born, it's going to be a long wait. I want so badly to hold my little girl or boy, to feed it, to play with it, and even change its diaper. I just want the baby here. I can't seem to fall asleep, so I am going to go start a project to pass the time of this pregnancy. I push myself off the bed and change out of my school uniform into a black t-shirt and a pair of worn denim jeans. I walk into the nursery just down the hall from our bedroom and observe the walls, the color of the paint can stay, it is the blue-eyes white dragon blue. I think it needs some dragons on the walls, perhaps a baby version of the blue-eyes and red-eyes over here by the crib. Then on the wall opposite it will be the adult versions of the two dragons. Yeah, that's it. Now I have to find a pencil and grab those two cards. _

End Seto POV 

Joey opened his eyes slowly and took in his surroundings. He was at home. _'How long have I been out?'_ The blonde looked over to the alarm clock on Seto's side of the bed, it was 4:46. The boy urged himself out of the bed and into the bathroom. After a moment or so he came back out and wondered where Seto had gone to. He looked at the dresser and found that his and Seto's decks had been pulled out. _'Why…I wonder what he's doing?'_ Joey thought to himself. "Seto!" The puppy called as he exited their bedroom. "In the nursery pup." The teen called back.

"What are you doing in here?" Joey asked while standing in the doorway. "Come here and see pup." The blonde went to stand by Seto and saw what his lover had been doing. "You drew these Seto?" Joey asked shocked that he didn't know Seto could draw. The brunette had drawn the baby version of their favorite dragons on the wall the crib would be against. He nodded, "And on the wall behind me will be the adult versions." Joey shook his head, "This kid is going to be obsessed with duel monsters by the time it's born." Seto smiled, "Then this kid will be going in the right direction wont it?"

"Yeah well, it will be taught how to respect the heart of the cards and know that dueling is meant just for fun." Joey explained. Seto grunted, "Oh yeah, well I say it should take over my title as most feared duelist." The blonde chuckled as he watched Seto put the crib back against the wall then look down at his watch. "What is it?" The puppy asked. "I have to go into work for a while tonight, do you think you can manage on your own until I get back?"

"How long are you going to be?"

"Hopefully not long."

Joey looked up at his lover with saddened eyes then softened when the brunette placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Don't worry I don't think I can let myself be too long with you pregnant now." Seto explained. "Promise you'll be home before midnight or you'll be on the couch for a week." The puppy bargained. "Promise." The young CEO said before walking out of the nursery to change into his black slacks, black turtleneck, and white trench coat. "Ya know that look don't scare me anymore." Joey said while standing in the bedroom doorway. The brunette turned and smirked, "I bet I could still scare you, but do to your…condition, I won't bother." He said in the iciest tone he could find. "Seto?" The blonde said a little hurt. "I was just kidding, pup. I love you, take it easy okay?" The puppy nodded then watched as his lover got on his knees and looked directly at his little tummy, I love you too little one, listen to your Mommy, Daddy will be back in a while." Joey couldn't help but let a smile brighten his face as his lover stood back up. "I love you pup and stay out of trouble while your master's gone." Seto said before kissing his lips. "I'll see ya tonight."

The blonde yawned then put himself back into bed and began to flip through the channels of the TV until he found a show that provoked his interest, it was a show called "Maternity Ward" on TLC.

"Good evening Mr. Kaiba how are you tonight?" He really didn't have any time for games and talks; he needed to get to his meeting then to a hotrod dealership he knew about. He walked up to his office door and was greeted by a friendly voice, "Good evening Mr. Kaiba your business partners are here and are waiting in conference room 10." His secretary said to him then got right back to work. He had never had a secretary like her, she was right to the point and all about the work and not seducing him like all the others were. "Thank you." He replied. He grabbed some files out of his desk then made his way down to the conference room.

"Gentlemen." Kaiba spoke while entering the room. The middle-aged men stood and bowed their heads to the company's CEO. Kaiba made himself comfortable in the chair at the head of the table. "Please, sit." The brunette offered to the men. They obliged and smiled at the young man.

"So what it so important that you tear me away from my family?" Kaiba said to his partners. "Ahh, yes. How are Joey and the baby?" One of the men asked. "Why do you care?" Seto snapped. "I was just being friendly."

"Not here, this is purely business, what do you want?"

"Mr. Kaiba, we were wondering if maybe we could have a few more shares of Kaiba Corp.?" The white-haired man of the group asked. Kaiba rubbed his forehead, "I thought we went over this? I don't want to distribute any more shares to anyone anymore because I don't want my company jeopardized again. You have what you have to keep the company from being sold out of our hands." The teen growled. The youngest of the group spoke up next, "Well if you don't give us a few more shares then we don't want any at all." The group agreed with the young man. Kaiba then held out his hands, "Let me see your shares." The men handed the CEO their papers and he looked them over.

"Well, I guess I could spare you some work…you're all fired and thanks for the shares gentlemen, Joey and my unborn baby deserve some of Kaiba Corp.'s success. Meeting dismissed." Seto said while standing up and heading out of the room leaving four dumbfounded and unemployed men behind.

"Kimia, there are four men in C room 10, make sure security escorts them out." Seto ordered. "Done sir." Kaiba put the files he had received into his brief case and headed out, locking his door, and getting ready to leave.

"Oh, sir, this is for Joey and the baby." Kimia said as she caught up to the young CEO. He turned and was handed a nicely wrapped box. "What's this for?" He asked. "Just because, I figured it could be my gift to your baby and a congratulations gift for Joey." Seto smiled, "Thank you." His secretary smiled back, "Not a problem sir, do you need me to do anything else before I leave for the night?"

"No, go home and get some rest."

"You too sir and congratulations."

The brunette slid into his limo and gave the driver the name of his next destination. He was dropped off and told his driver to take the rest of the night off. The teen looked down at his watch and found that it was pretty early still; it was only 6:42. He looked about the car lot looking for the perfect Camaro for his puppy. Seto looked around for a good ten minutes and finally found the one he wanted to get. It was a 1968 Camaro that was painted a metallic black with metallic red stripes along the side of the vehicle's body.

"Hey Joey, what are you doing?" Mokuba asked while walking into the bedroom. "Just watching stuff about babies and trying to finish this book your brother bought for me." The blonde answered. "Oh, what is the book about?"

"It's called Birth Stories."

"Oh it's that kind of book."

"What's up kiddo?" Joey asked as the boy climbed onto the bed and made himself comfy. "I was wondering, can you feel the baby moving around?" Mokuba asked as he placed his right hand on Joey's tummy. "Nah, sorry kiddo, not right now. I won't be able to feel the baby's movements until I'm twenty weeks pregnant."

"How far along are you now?" The raven-haired boy asked while removing his hand. "I'm fourteen weeks along."

"Which is?"

"Three and a half months pregnant."

"Oh. Have you and Seto discussed what you're going to call the baby." Joey sat in silence for a moment, "Actually, no we haven't. I guess that should be our next step."

"Oh can I help you guys pick out a name?" Mokuba asked excitedly. The blonde smiled softly and nodded his head, "Of course you can. How about you, me, and your brother all make a list of names we like and we'll discuss each other's lists. How does that sound?" The boy's eyes glittered with happiness, "You are so cool Joey!" The blonde laughed, "Well thank you Mokuba but I just feel you have a right to be apart of some of the decisions about the baby."

"I think that's a great idea." A voice from the doorway said. "Seto!" Joey and Mokuba said in unison. "Here, catch pup." Seto said as he tossed an object toward his lover. "These are your keys Seto, why would I need these?" The brunette leaned against the doorframe, "Are they my keys?" Joey rolled his eyes and just to humor the young CEO he examined the key. _'Chevrolet? I though Ford made Mustangs?' _Jou thought to himself. "What is this Seto?" The blonde asked. "Why don't you go outside and see for yourself." The pregnant boy pushed himself out the bed and made his way outside with Seto and Mokuba close behind. As Joey exited through the front door and found his favorite car in the driveway of his home his jaw dropped.

"What do you think pup?"

"Seto you didn't."

"I did when I realized you didn't have a vehicle."

"Seto…I…"

"Its all yours." The brunette whispered in his ear then kissed his cheek. "Thank you, so much."

"Go on and check it out."

Joey took off toward his car and took every little detail of it in. Great paint job, leather seats, brand new tires, the works! He went around the back to look and found that Seto had put that 'Baby On Board' sign in the back window. "You like it puppy?"

"I love it! It's freakin' awesome!"

"You wanna race my Mustang GT?" Seto asked playfully. "My car would whip your ass Seto." Joey said as he sat inside his car. Seto walked over to his happily hyper puppy. "Glad you like it." The amber-eyed teen slipped out if his car and closed the door while his right hand supported his pregnant tummy. "Baby okay?" The young CEO asked. "Yeah, I think I just got too carried away, I had another contraction." The brunette shook his head then kissed the side of his lover's head, "Now I know to keep you away from stress and excitement. Come on, let's get you into bed pup."

10:23 pm

"Seto?" Joey asked softly. "Yea puppy?" Seto asked while averting his eyes from the TV to the blonde. "I was wondering what we were going to name the baby?" Seto sat up from his laying position on the bed. "I don't know, why?"

"Well, don't you think we ought to have some names picked out by now so that we can have it down to two names by the time the baby is born, one for a girl and one for a boy?" Seto looked at his golden puppy, "You wanna do some names now?" The puppy nodded his head, "Sure."

"Okay hand me your book, a pen, and a notebook." Seto said. Joey pulled his school bag up onto the bed and sifted through it, finally he handed the brunette the necessary materials. The blonde watched as his lover quickly searched for the chapter on baby names. The brunette read for a couple moments then began to write on the paper. "Boy and girl names right?"

"Yes."

It took Seto about five minutes to complete his task and hand the book and notebook back to Joey. "Your turn puppy." Joey nodded and began to do the same thing. "Hey Joey, I got a list of my favorite names for you." Mokuba said while brining his paper over to the blonde. "Thanks kiddo." The boy smiled and hoped up onto the bed on Seto's side. "Alright, I'm done." Joey said while putting everything out in front of him. "Read mine first." Mokuba said. Seto picked up his brother's paper and began to read the list of names a loud.

"On Mokuba's list we have: Nathan,Kosan, Katsu, Jono, Ivanneth, Simon, Derrik, Austin, Kitane, Jonathan,Akin, Seto Jr.,Kado, Sen, Jiro, Seven, Darien, Artimis, Angel,Kita, Kisara,Leiko, Mina, Ami, Serenity,Rei, Shina, Taren,Makani, andImatra."

Seto put Mokuba's down and reached for his own list, "On mine I have: Seth, Hunter, Anthony,Nataani, Isabel, Kairi, Naiya, Tetsuya, Sirus, and Jouneth." Seto ended his list then handed the book to his puppy so he could read his list, "I have:Juro, Jono, Seth, Jahi, Jibade, Mihan, Katsu, Avalon,Asheni, Namika, Tiesa, Faith, Jerith, Jayson, and Jouneth."

"I like Jouneth." Mokuba said breaking the silence. "Yeah, so do I." Joey answered. "I just wanna know how you knew that was on my list without you looking at it?" Seto said looking at his blonde lover. "I had that name in my head all day, I don't know where it came from…but somehow it feels close to me." The puppy answered. "That can't be, I had it my head all day, and like you said somehow it feels close to me." Seto answered.

"Maybe you and Joey had a baby named Jouneth in your Egyptian past lives." Mokuba stated. Seto shook his head, "That's impossible, I don't believe in that kind of thing."

"Maybe we should talk to Yami, he may know." Joey suggested. The brunette inwardly sighed, "If it'll make you happy I guess we could."

TWO WEEKS LATER…

'Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring,' 

"Will somebody get the phone?" Seto yelled from the nursery. He was currently finishing up his artwork, putting the final touches of paint on the dragons. Mokuba raced over to the ringing phone and answered it, "Joey, phone!" The boy said as he brought the device to him. "Hello?"

"Hey Joey."

"Hi Yugi, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you and Kaiba were still coming to our annual fall picnic?"

"Of course Yugi, we would never miss that."

"Are you going to be able to handle it?"

"Me? Oh yeah, I have so much more energy. No worries Yugi!"

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then?"

"You got it buddy."

"Okay, bye Joey."

"Later Yug."

"Who was that?" Seto asked while descending the staircase. "Yugi, he just wanted to make sure that we were still going tomorrow." The brunette nodded then went into the kitchen, fetching himself a bottle of water from the fridge. "So, who all is going to be there?" The blue-eyed teen asked. "I dunno, everybody I guess." Joey answered while looking his boyfriend in the eyes. The taller teen stole a kiss from the blonde then smiled. "How are you and the little one today?"

"We're good, just relaxing and trying to save some energy for tomorrow." The puppy explained to his master. "Hn." Was all Seto said before kissing the blonde again. They pulled away and the smaller boy rested his head on his lover's chest.

Yugi's Annual Fall Picnic…

"Tea, don't you know how to control these monsters your cousin dropped off with us?" Tristan asked while trying to pull two of Tea's second cousins apart. "They are a little rough but they just need to run off their energy is all." She explained. "Yeah I know that but trying to kill each other is way over the line." The brunette fought back. The brunette girl was finally relieved when Joey and Seto finally showed up.

"Hey Joey, can I get you to come hold this baby for me?" Tea asked. The blonde nodded and made his way over to his friend. "Here, this is Tyler." She said while setting the 5 month old, screaming baby in Joey's arms. He tried to calm the crying child but was dumbfounded, he was ready to put the kid down and walk away but he knew he would have to learn sooner or later. "Tea, do you by chance have a bottle to give him?" The puppy finally asked. Tristan came over and fished a bottle out of the diaper bag and handed it to the blonde. Joey took the baby with him to sit under the large oak tree where Seto had laid out their blanket.

"What are you doing puppy?" The teen asked as his lover sat down. "Here, uncap the bottle for me please." The CEO took the cap off and handed the bottle back and watched as Joey began to feed the hungry child. "There, that's better." Seto looked on as the baby in his lover's arms settled down and took the bottle. "How did you know the baby was hungry?" The brunette asked. "I dunno, I guess I would cry too if I hadn't been fed in a while." The blonde said while keeping his attention on the baby. "So…it was a guess?"

"Bingo." Seto chuckled at his puppy then kissed his head. "I am so sorry Joey, I didn't mean to stick him with you." Tea apologized as she took the baby from her friend's arms. "It's okay really."

"Well, thank you."

"Hey Yugi, I thought I would never see you again." A voice from behind him spoke. That voice it was so familiar…but he couldn't place it right a way. He turned to get the surprise of his life. "Mai?"

"The one and only. How have you and the group been?" She asked. "Good, what about you?"

"Actually I came to finish some business I have, is your buddy Joey here?" Yugi nodded, "Yeah, he's over under the oak tree." Mai thanked the teen and began to make her way over to Joey when she saw… him kissing… Seto Kaiba?

'_I thought those two hated each other and I never would have guessed Wheeler to be gay. Maybe he's bisexual and is experimenting with the rich brat. Either way I must tell Joey how I feel and maybe even win him from Kaiba…" _Mai thought to herself. She put on a fake smile and walked over to the two teens. "Hey Joey, long time no see." The puppy looked away from Kaiba to see his friend. "Mai!" He said while standing up to hug her but she backed off…

"Joey…have you gained some weight?" She asked a little taken aback. Joey looked at her a little hurt and backed away from her. "No, it's called pregnancy you wench." Seto spoke while pulling the pup back down to his level. The young CEO never liked Mai to begin with and he didn't like the way she was talking to his pup. "What did you just say you rich brat?" Seto smirked, "You heard me, so you can stop trying to win this golden puppy's heart because it's already been taken. And in five months our baby will be born."

"This…it…can't be real." Mai stuttered. "It's true." Yugi said while handing Joey a bottle of water. The blonde girl looked down at the object of her affection then turned her back and left. "Well, that went better than I thought." Seto spoke. "Did you have to be so mean?" Joey asked. The young brunette frowned, "What did you want me to do? I just can't accept someone who takes my puppy for granted." The blonde smiled, "Oh Seto, you're so territorial."

"Come on guys, Duke finished cooking so the food is ready." Yugi said to his friends. They nodded their heads and followed the short duelist to the tables. The group had sat down as a family would do and conversed through the whole of dinner. The friends were deep in conversation when a yelp from Joey brought their attention to him. "Are you alright?" Yugi asked the blonde. "Yeah, it was just a weak contraction."

"Weak? You yelped pretty loud puppy." Bakura said while looking from Joey to Seto. The jealously fired up in the brunette's eyes. "Do you need a doctor?" Tea asked. "Yeah, aren't you only supposed to have those during labor?" Ryou questioned. "I'm okay guys, really. The doctor told me that most women experience these throughout their pregnancy." Joey reassured. "But you're not a woman." Tristan added. The young CEO rolled his eyes, "Thanks for informing us Capitan Obvious." The amber-eyed teen huffed and elbowed his lover in the ribs, making the CEO hold his injured side. "It's okay Tristan. The baby is fine; it's healthy, it's growing, and its heartbeat is extremely strong when you listen to my ultrasounds."

"How do you know?"

"Because Tris, I just had a check up two days ago, besides, if I feel like something is wrong my doctor will examine my baby, day or night." Joey explained. "Why are you so worried?" Seto asked curiously. "I just… I… don't want anything to happen to my best friend's baby is all." The blonde smiled, "Well, thanks for being so concerned, but I promise you, nothing is wrong with the baby."

"What are you going to name it?" Duke asked changing the depressing subject. "We don't know yet…but there was this name that Seto and I both came up with… which was strange because it was near our hearts though we've never heard it before." Joey said. "Oh, what was the name?" Yami asked. "Jouneth, have you ever heard that name before?" Seto asked while arching an eyebrow. The former pharaoh sighed, "Yes, I have. In fact it was the name you gave to your first born child in your Egyptian past." Seto and Joey looked at Yami a bit stunned to find out this new information.

"Seto and I had a baby together in Egypt? Wouldn't that have been wrong?" Joey asked. "Not in my palace, I also had three children by another of my gender, Yugi is Yunith's reincarnation." Yami explained. "It's Egypt all over again." Duke's voice rang.

"Well, I think you should name the baby Jouneth if it's a boy and Ishna if it's a girl." Yugi piped. Joey nodded his head, "I like Jayson and Jouneth for a boy and I like your girl name. What about you Set?"

"I like Jouneth for a boy and Nataani and Isabel for a girl."

8:56 pm

"So what happened to the principal Seto?" Yami asked while making himself comfortable on the loveseat next to Yugi in the CEO's living room. "He resigned before any hard damage could be done but he did have to pay compensation for Joey's contractions. He's lucky he didn't do any permanent damage." Joey stirred in Seto's lap then relaxed his body again.

"What are you going to do about school from now on out?" Yugi asked. "Well, the pup and I will go back in from our two week battle and go in as if back from a vacation, we can't let this haunt us. We can't be weak, I have to protect my mutt and our puppy." Seto spoke strongly. The couple watched as Seto placed a loving hand on the blonde's tummy then kissed his forehead. "What are the other students gonna think when they see his stomach?" Yugi asked. "I don't care what they think, this is our baby and I'm proud of it."

"Mmmm…Seto…please…" The blonde in his lap whined. The three of them looked down to the sleep-talking figure. "Seto…please…save the baby." Joey cried in his sleep. The brunette felt his heart skip and had heard enough when the blonde began to whimper hard. "Pup…pup… Joey wake up." Seto called while shaking him gently. "Seto!" The blonde cried while waking. "Puppy, what is it?" Amber eyes filled with tears and the blue-eyed teen took his lover into a firm embrace. "Oh… Seto…"

"Ssssh, it's okay, I've got you. You're safe."

"But…the baby…" Joey whispered between sobs. "The baby's fine, but what about you?"

"It's Mollano." The puppy sobbed.

**Okay readers, this is where you get to have your voice heard. Joey and Seto need some help finding names for their baby. Joey likes Jayson and Jouneth for a boy and Ishna for a girl. Seto also likes Jouneth for a boy but likes Isabel and Nataani for a girl. What is your favorite of these names? Should Joey and Seto name their first child after their past baby if they are to have a son? Are there any special girl names the couple should consider? Please help them name their baby. Choose a name for a girl and one for a boy and tell me why you think they should suffice. **

Author's Note: Okay, I won't lie to you I had some really bad writer's block for this chapter so please don't hate me if this chapter seems to drown on forever. I tried to make a bit enjoyable for you all. I promise the next chapter will be better; more problems begin to arise as the couple gets back to school. What will the students think of Joey's pregnancy after they see him? Will they push him to the brink like their principal had? Find out next chapter!


	7. When Bad Situations Go From Worse To Hel

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoy this chapter and hopefully you'll be content with it for two weeks. I won't be able to update for a while so please don't kill me, besides, my Dad just had a heart attack, so I have to help him out for a while. Anyway, thank you all for reading and don't forget to help the puppy and his master name their baby!

Run Away Puppy 2: Mollano's Revenge 

Chapter Seven: When Bad Situations Go From Worse To Hell

"It's Mollano." The puppy sobbed as he clung to Seto's shirt for dear life. "What about him pup? He's locked away in a high security prison, he won't get you." Joey's breaths began to come in short ragged wheezes. "Seto…." The blonde whispered before passing out in his lover's arms.

'Hmm? What's going on? Wha…what happened to me?' Joey asked as he opened his eyes slowly. He looked around and was startled when a voice came quickly. "Joey, are you okay?" Dr. White asked while kneeling down in front of him. Seto, Yami, and Yugi hovered over the boy, looking on nervously. "What happened to me?" 

"You fainted." Yugi answered. Joey looked up at his small friend, "You're still here?" The boy nodded, "Yeah, Yami and I couldn't just leave in the state you were in. We were worried about you." Joey sat up holding his head in his right hand. "Why did I faint?"

"You don't remember?" Seto asked while caressing his puppy's face. The blonde shook his head. "Seto tells me that the last thing you said was something about a man named Mollano." The doctor explained. _'Oh, yeah…my dream…Mollano attacked us and threatened to take my baby's life.'_ The puppy thought to himself. "Joey?" Yugi asked. "Mollano attacked Seto and I, he threatened to kill the baby…I figured after his conviction everything about him would leave me alone. He almost killed me once and it scares me that he'll come back somehow and try to finish the job." Seto took the blonde puppy into his arms and held him close and tightly. "I doubt that this convicted killer will come back for you, but I think your anxiety comes from the stress you've been put under lately. Don't worry that's normal just try and avoid most of it if you can." The doctor explained to Joey. _'That sounds reasonable; I guess it's just the stress. I mean Seto's right, how could he get out of a maximum security prison?' _

"Are you gonna be okay?" Dr. White asked. Joey nodded and huggled Seto closer. The brunette smiled and returned the affection. "All right, since everything is seeming back to order I'll take my leave." Seto nodded to his doctor and thanked her for the house call. She excused herself, leaving the two couples to themselves.

"I'm glad you're okay." Yugi said relieved. "We all are." The former pharaoh said while pulling his light to his body. Joey smiled to his friends without removing himself from the CEO's body.

"Well since you're okay, Yugi and I are gonna head home, we had a long day." Yami said while he and his koi lifted off the loveseat. "Okay guys, I guess we'll see you Monday." Joey called to his friends before they said their goodbyes and walked out the door. The brunette got up and locked the front door then he and the puppy went upstairs.

Joey mumbled tiredly as he laid himself down on the king sized bed. Seto came in behind and closed the door. He smirked playfully then crawled onto his bed. He hovered over his puppy then kissed him passionately. They pulled away and Joey rested his arms around his lover's neck. "You scared me earlier." The blue-eyed teen whispered. "Sorry, I didn't do it intentionally." Seto smirked, "You wanna see what I did intentionally?" The puppy quirked his eyebrows and cocked his head in such a way that it made the brunette chuckle at such a cute sight. He finally leaned down and kissed his pup then left his mouth for the soft skin of his neck. Joey moaned as he felt the brunette's skilled tongue against his skin. The taller teen began to suck harder and the blonde buried his fingers in silky cinnamon brown locks.

"S…Se…Seto… please." The puppy begged. "What?" Seto asked huskily in the amber-eyed teen's ear. "I…I…I don't know if this is safe." The brunette lifted his head so his eyes met Joey's. "For the baby you mean?" The shorter teen nodded. "I'm already two steps ahead of you; this kind of thing is okay."

"Really?" Joey asked while eyeing his boyfriend. "I wouldn't lie to you about this, I am just as concerned about this baby as you are." The blonde smiled and captured his lover's lips in a tender kiss to tell him that it was okay to continue what he was doing.

Monday morning, 6:55 am

Joey fiddled with his bag strap nervously as he sat in the passenger seat of Seto's car. "You gonna be okay pup?" The teen beside the brunette sighed heavily, "I don't know, I mean…I shouldn't be here, I don't belong. I'm a freak." Seto had always hated Monday mornings and now a depressed and self-conscious puppy on a Monday morning wasn't any better. "Don't talk down about yourself pup, you know I don't like that. You're not a freak; you're pregnant is all. And don't you dare take it for granted." Seto warned. The blonde said nothing; he just stared at the carpeting of Seto's Mustang. "Pup, come on cheer up. I hate Mondays as it is, don't be so pessimistic." With those words Joey felt something flare up within him, "Well I'm sorry Mr. Big-Shot-CEO, some of us aren't perfect and have a reason to be pessimistic. Sorry for ruining your life!" Joey snapped while jumping out of the car and slamming the door shut. Seto exhaled unevenly, though he tried to calm himself, _'It's just a bad case of hormones this morning. He's pregnant and his hormones are running wild.'_ The brunette kept repeating to himself over and over again in his head. He got out of his car, grabbed his book bag, and locked his car before heading into the school to try and find his 'crazy-hormoned' puppy. The young CEO tried to enter the building when Tristan and Ryou stopped him. "Can you please, move?" Seto asked nicely. "No, not until you tell us what you said to Joey to make him cry like that." Tristan demanded in a rather icy tone.

"Don't mock me Taylor, I don't have time for this, I need to find Joey." Seto shot back. "But you have time to make him cry?" Ryou asked disgusted. "It wasn't me, I didn't say anything to him!" The blue-eyed teen argued in his defense. "Right, you get him pregnant, then you make him depressed. This is an all time low for you Kaiba." Tristan barked. The young CEO snapped, "You know what, I don't need this shit! Fuck you all!" With that a royally pissed off Seto Kaiba walked back to his car and sped out of the student parking lot. Ryou and Tristan high-fived each other for the good work they had done.

Joey lifted off the bathroom floor and wiped his eyes of any remaining tears. He couldn't face his fellow students like this, he didn't even know if he could handle being pregnant in front of them all. He cleaned his face then prepared himself for the worst. Stepping out of the bathroom he expected to get ugly stares and rude catcalls, but… surprisingly nobody said anything…that was weird because he was a pregnant boy. Maybe the students had heard so much of it on the news that it just didn't bother them, I mean he and Seto had announced the baby two weeks ago. Just then his heart dropped, Seto. What had he done? He snapped unnecessarily at the other teen and even had two of his friends keep the CEO from following him. Knowing Seto, he probably just pushed through them and went to class. Joey tried to perk up some then made his way to Advanced English, it was then that he would apologize to his lover.

Joey entered the classroom but was surprised that Seto wasn't sitting his desk reading a book awaiting his beloved puppy. Maybe he was looking for him. The blonde decided to sit at his desk and wait for class to begin, surely the brunette show by then.

The bell had rang, class had started, and still no sign of Seto. Where was he? Joey couldn't keep his attention on the lesson, his eyes kept wondering to the door and lingered for a moment.

"And Mr. Wheeler, are you expecting someone?" Mrs. Ruth Maenpaa asked while looking the blonde straight in the eyes. "Uh… no Mrs. Maenpaa, sorry." Joey apologized hopelessly. "Good, now please try and pay attention to this lesson so that you may do your assignment correctly." Joey nodded and stared blankly toward the teacher, his mind still lingered on his missing boyfriend.

After the teacher had finished her lesson, she passed out the assignment papers for her students and naturally they began to work. Joey was more than half way through the third page of his six-page packet when a paper ball hit him in the head and landed on his desk. Who would send him a note? He didn't really know anyone in this class other than Seto. He opened the note and read what it said.

_Hey freak, _

_Tell me where my boyfriend and me can get pregnant! FAG! Are you sure you're even a boy? FAG!_

Joey felt a hint of anger spark within him and he turned in his seat to see who threw the note. Nobody was making themselves obvious. He tried to calm himself down when another ball hit him in the head. He opened it…

Where's your baby's Daddy? Did he leave you for another pregnant guy? 

Joey was trying hard not to lash out and it took all of his strength to keep quiet. Another note…

_Your baby is a barbarian; people from all over the world will come to condemn it on your front porch. There are even those that will go as far as killing it…_

By now, the poor puppy was fighting with his anger and his tears. Another note… 

_Do you spread for just anybody? I hear you've had sex with Yugi, Mokuba, Tea, Tristan, Duke, and Ryou. Do you think Seto will mind if I barrow you after the baby is born and fuck you hard up your ass? Do you think you can carry my baby for me too?_

Joey snapped, he had read enough; he took all the notes in his hand and stood up before the class. "All right you fucking assholes, it's one thing to call me a whore and a fag, but when it comes to you all shooting my defenseless, unborn baby down, you've crossed the fucking line. You all need to get a fucking life, maybe even go get pregnant yourselves, then you'll know! I hope you all fucking rot in hell and may the worst come to you in your future days. I HOPE YOU ALL FUCKING DIE!" With that Joey stormed out of the classroom crying. If there was ever a time he needed Seto it was now.

"Mr. Wheeler!" Mrs. Maenpaa called from down the hall. He turned to her then cried out in utter pain and held his stomach. "No…I…don't wanna miscarry. This is our baby…"

"Mr. Wheeler are you alright?" Mrs. Maenpaa asked while kneeling down to the Joey's level. Her students watched on in horror. 

"Seto…save the baby…" Was all the blonde said before he blacked out again.

11:59 am

"Oh, Mr. Kaiba. I didn't know you were in this morning." Kimia said surprised. "I didn't know I was gonna be in." His secretary heard the pain his voice and wondered if she should ask. "Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked. Kaiba shook his head, "Not particularly, just…if you see Joey, let him up." Kimia nodded her head, "Yes sir." Just as the woman got herself seated at her desk her phone rang. "Kaiba Corporation Headquarters, this is Kimia, how can I help you?" There was a silence before the secretary put down the phone and stood in her boss' doorway, "Sir, you have an emergency phone call on line 2." The teen nodded and picked up the phone.

"This is Kaiba."

"Seto, I'm glad I got a hold of you. You need to come down to the hospital." Dr. White said frantically through her end of the line. "Why what's wrong?"

"It's Joey."

Seto raced through the hallways of Domino University Hospital making his way toward his puppy's room. As he approached, Dr. White turned to greet him. "Seto."

"How is he? How's the baby?" The urgency in Seto's voice got the attention of the nurses around him. "Come, let's go inside and talk." She said while pushing the unnerved teen into his lover's room.

"Oh god, Joey." He said while standing beside the blonde and touching his face affectionately. Seto was on the brink of tears. Joey was still passed out cold in his bed and didn't give any sign that he knew that anyone was in the room with him. "What happened?" The brunette chocked out. "His teacher told me that the students were making nasty comments in notes that they wrote to Joey and he finally snapped and faced all the students with the anger they had fed. Due to all the pressure he was under it caused the baby to become stressed and naturally caused a brutal couple contractions for him."

"Do you have the notes?"

"They're in his school bag if you care to look." Seto nodded. "He can't keep getting stressed out, if he does… I fear that it may be fatal to your baby. Now you can press charges for assault. Are you willing to do that?"

"Hell yes." Seto snapped quickly. His doctor left the room leaving him with a blacked out puppy. The brunette pulled a chair next to the bed and took hold of his lover's right hand. "Come on Joey, pull through this. Be strong…be strong for the baby." Seto said while placing his free hand on the blonde's tummy. Seeing as he had a free moment, the brunette pulled the respective notes out of his pup's bag. He was shocked about what he saw written on the pieces of wrinkled paper. He would take care of this little problem before school let out.

'_Mmmm? What happened?' _Joey said while coming out of his fainted stage. He looked around the room and felt his right hand clutch something. He looked down and saw a white rose and a note. Should he open it? It looked harmless…it did come with a rose. He opened it…

_Puppy,_

_If you're reading this it means you're still alive. I'm sorry if I said anything that might have been trivial to you to this morning. I was here with you earlier but I decided your tormentors need my full attention right now. Please get some rest. I love you and tell that baby I love him or her too. See you when I'm done._

_Seto _

It came as a relief to Joey to see that the note was from his boyfriend. He didn't know if he could handle anymore cruel words. He rested the hand he had the rose in over his stomach and closed his eyes to get a little more rest.

"Will all students in Mrs. Maenpaa's first hour Advanced English class meet in the Auditorium at this time." Came a woman's voice over the intercom. The students left their present classes and met in the directed area. Once in the students were locked in by Domino Police and a couple of Seto's bodyguards. The students were shaken.

"What the fuck is this?" One of the boys yelled. Seto Kaiba stepped out from behind the stage curtain and spoke in his icy tone. "Shut your mouth and sit down." The students complied. He looked through the group of students and found the whole lot to be no good.

"I have four disturbing notes up here on this table, in these evidence bags. These notes were written earlier today in Ruth Maenpaa's class to be used cruelly toward one Joseph Wheeler, whom is currently carrying a child and is now hospitalized at the moment. I want the four animals that wrote these harmful to reveal themselves." Seto demanded. He watched as no one fessed up to the notes. "Alright, if those of you who wrote these notes do not come forward I will make trouble, I will press charges of assault against those who wrote these after the police identify the finger prints. But, if you come forward, I may consider not pressing charges." To Seto's surprise, all four students stood up.

"I have a black permanent marker, I want you four to come up here and write your name on the evidence bag with your note in it." The students obliged. Mika Norring, Jory Cho, Mathew Long, and Lina Her all wrote their names on their respective bag. Seto gathered the bags and smirked, "I'll see you all in court."

"But you said you weren't going to press charges!" Jory accused. Seto turned to face the boy, "You nearly killed my unborn baby, besides, I said I may consider not pressing charges, I never said I wouldn't." With that, the CEO left the students in the hands of Domino's Police force.

As Joey lay in his hospital bed, he gazed at his beautiful white rose. Seto could be a hopeless romantic at times but he adored him all the same. The blonde was settled into the calming silence of his room but was suddenly interrupted when his door opened. Quickly his head turned to the right. "Seto."

"Joey." The brunette said while making his way over to the blonde. The young CEO was greeted with a happy to see him puppy whom took his lips into a heated and intense kiss. They pulled away and leaned their foreheads together. The blonde wrapped his arms around the blue-eyed teen in a possessive manner. "Don't you ever let me do that to you again." Joey whispered before kissing the tip of Seto's nose. The taller teen chuckled before placing a chaste kiss on his lover's lips, "You count on that puppy."

"You know, make up sex is the best sex you'll ever have." Bakura said while he and the others looked on as the couple made up. Joey and Seto looked to the door and invited their friends in.

"So, we have to lay low for a few months, what are we gonna do Birdo?" Mollano asked while exiting his friend's private plane. "We are gonna round up a few of these boys' enemies and begin to plot against them, don't you know anything Jamie?" Birdo asked with a grin on his face. James shook his head, Birdo always was known for his surprise attacks with familiar faces. "Come on I have a buddy who lives just another town over, we stay there 'til the baby is born and then…" Birdo aimed his index finger. "How 'bout I show you where they reside before we head to the next town." Birdo nodded and motioned Jamie to follow him into the black Lexus Birdo's buddy sent for them.

The car pulled up to huge mansion in a rich people's neighborhood. The occupants watched as a puppy came up to the front door and began to bark, the door opened and the puppy went in. "This is where dese brats live?" Mollano nodded his head. "Nice place, nice neighborhood. They'll ne'er know wha' hit em'." The former mob boss smiled at his friend as they began to drive away. Little did they know that their targets had moved.

They had been conversing with their friends and had explained what had happened between them this morning. Then Joey went on to tell why he had ended up in the hospital. Yugi and Bakura were the most shocked. Both disgusted in the nerve of those students. A knock at the door interrupted their chat.

"Hello Joey, Seto." Dr. White said as she entered the room and began to check all of the blonde's monitors. "I am going to take another look at your baby, just to make sure that its heartbeat has settled down and that it's resting comfortably." She explained. "By all means." Seto said while motioning her to begin. She smiled and set up the machine and Joey for the second ultrasound that day. Just as the baby's heartbeat hit everybody else's ears the hair on the back of their necks stood up. Tea had been the one to let tears fill her eyes. Yugi went over to Seto's side and looked up at the monitor with the image of a baby on it… a real baby. The sadness the boy had thought he had gotten over took over and tears began to silently spill. Just to see that tiny being growing, it truly was a miracle…Yugi wanted one. Only when the doctor spoke did the boy wipe his face and tried to hide his emotions.

"Okay, the heartbeat is steady now, but the little one seems to be a bit unnerved still. It should calm in the next hour or so if you stay calm. That is why I want you to stay over night, so that I may check up on you and the baby when I need to." Dr. White said while cleaning the mouse then the blonde's stomach. "Will that be okay with you Joey?" She asked. The blonde smiled and nodded, "As long as it's in the best interest of the baby then it's fine with me."

"Okay, great. I'll come back in an hour and check up on you and your child." With that she nodded and excused herself.

Joey and Seto looked among their silent friends. "You guys alright?" Joey asked a bit worried. Tea wiped her eyes. "It's truly real, this baby I mean." Ryou said in awe. Joey smiled, "It's not even yours and you all have that same look Seto had at the first ultrasound."

"Where's Yugi?" Yami had finally asked. He wasn't in the room and nobody had noticed that he left.

Author's Note: So what did you think? I liked this chapter better than the last one it was more angsty! Well I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! AND DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE BABY NAME ISSUE!


	8. Behind These Violet Eyes

Author's Note: Hi everyone I'm back! Sorry about the wait. I just wanted to let you all know that my Dad is 100 percent better. This last heart attack was mild compared to the massive one he had last year. Anyway, he's better and normal as ever. I see you all enjoyed the last couple chapters. I saw all the reviews and had to do a new chapter right away. I hope you all like this one! Thank you all to those who participated in the name vote, but I won't pick names just yet, I'm going to wait until the baby is born. Anyway, thank you all for your support and patience it is greatly appreciated. You guys truly are the best.

**Votes For Baby Names:**

**Jouneth: 5 VOTES **

**Jayson: 2 VOTES **

**Isabel: 2 VOTES **

**Ishna: 1 VOTE **

**Nataani: 1 VOTE**

**If you haven't voted yet and still want to you still have time! The baby's name will not be revealed until it is born and Seto and Joey name it. Enjoy this new chapter!**

Puffin: I'll get you the link to her story sometime this week. Thanks for considering her story I really do appreciate it. Thank you, my dad is feeling much better. Anyway thanks for reading and I'll see ya next chapter!

Yugi-is-my-one-and-only: I like making my readers hyper! It's fun. Yep, Yugi wants a baby but will he get what he wants? Can Yami really say no to his beloved light? I won't say, you'll just have to read this chapter! Watapon is soooo cute! Anyway, thanks so much for reading and I'll see ya next chapter!

Miru Amai: It's okay you can put the whip down, Seto is going to press charges. The young CEO happily thanks you for 'whipping' them into shape though. Yeah, it's good that Mollano doesn't know where Joey and Kaiba live but it's not so great for the family living in the former Kaiba Manor. I won't say much more than that. Yeah, hormones suck but I wouldn't know cause I've never been pregnant. They did make up; they know its part of the pregnancy so it doesn't really harm their relationship. It was just Ryou and Tristan that pissed off the CEO. Yep Yugi wants a baby of his own. You'll learn more about his situation in this chapter. Anyway, thanks so much for reading and I'll see ya next chapter!

Bam-Girl-Gravi: I hope you have fun and camp and then on your vacation! Be careful and my story will be here when you get back. Thanks so much for reading and I'll see ya later!

ruby-sama aura-chan the neko-jin: I think Mollano needed to die last story but if he did there wouldn't be a storyline for this story and nobody would get to find out what the baby ended up being. You had surgery? For what may I ask? Were you nervous? Are you okay? Sorry for the questions but… I know I don't know you but it scares me when people go to the hospital. Anyway I hope you get better soon, take it easy and maybe I'll see ya next chapter. Thanks for reading.

RyuSenshi-DragonHawk: Thank you, my dad is feeling better. He's up and running around like nothing ever happened. It just scares me though, that was his second heart attack in two years. I pray it doesn't happen again. Anyway, on a happier note… Glad you liked the last couple of chapters hopefully you'll find this one enjoyable as well. Yeah, poor Yugi but you'll find out what happens to him this chapter. Yeah adopting will save you all lot of pain and trouble but I think it's worth having a baby of your own, don't listen to me though, those words come from the mouth of a girl who doesn't want to have children. Adopting is a great thing to do. Kudos to you! Thanks so much for reading and I'll see ya next chapter!

izzymyster: '_blushes'_ I try my best. Thanks so much for reading and I'll see ya next chapter!

Chaos Of Hearts: Your comments make me feel great about what I'm doing. I concur with your statement about things not always going as smoothly as you had hoped. Joey and Seto couldn't have a 'normal' pregnancy because Joey is in fact a guys and guys aren't supposed to have babies. I tried to make the outside world shocked while their close friends found it odd but really didn't think anything of it. I also find those fics that are all happy and smooth unconvincing, where is the drama? Even a pregnant woman has at least one or two dramatic moments in her pregnancy before birth, my aunt did. If ever you feel like I am loosing my reality touch do tell me, I don't want to sound like an idiot. I am happy that you have enjoyed the first story and I am honored that you enjoy this one. Anyway, thank you so much for your review and thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and I'll see ya next chapter!

Sakurako-Sohma: I like your name Ishnaani it's pretty. You're a good thinker! You had a dream about this story? Now you done it, you've struck my curiosity. May I ask what happened? Well here is another chapter for you, I hope you like it! Thanks so much for reading. See ya next chapter!

astalder27: If you think the students were mean just wait, someone else lingers in the darkness awaiting to condemn that which is not natural. I need to quit watching Lord Of The Rings all the time. Seto needs to put them in their place! _Hands Seto Paine's sword_ Go get 'em Seto! Thanks so much for reading and I'll see ya next chapter!

mandapandabug: I can see that you absolutely love this story. I am glad that I could entertain you. Don't worry there will be more condemning just wait and see who has the nerve to step onto the front porch of the Kaiba home and damn the child to hell, it'll be a familiar face to Joey. I won't say much more, I like using the element of surprise on my readers. Papi? I call my Dad 'papa-san'. You think this is the cutest chapter? Then once the baby is born you're gonna die from all the fluff and cuteness. An amazing author? You really think so? Yeah, I had to have Tristan be all worried about Joey, they consider each other brothers and brothers always look out for each other, I should know, I have three. I am also gonna have Tristan be a big part of the baby's life after its born. There should be some cute scenes between Uncle Tristan and his niece or nephew. I'll try to update faster but I am trying to do everything I like to do when I have time off. I love writing stories but I also love playing video games and visiting my grandparents. At any rate, I'll try to have another chapter done by the end of the week. Anyway, thanks so much for your review and thanks for reading. See ya next chapter!

Run Away Puppy 2: Mollano's Revenge Chapter Eight: Behind These Violet Eyes 

"Where's Yugi?" Yami had finally asked. He wasn't in the room and nobody had noticed that he left. Joey perked his head up and looked about his room, where had Yugi gone? In fact when had he gone? Everyone had been so entranced by the blonde's baby they didn't notice the boy slipped out so quietly. "I'll go see if he stepped out for a while." Yami offered as he stood up. Joey nodded then watched as the former pharaoh left the room.

In the far left of the waiting room by the bay window sat the pharaoh's lover. He walked over to the boy; he seemed to be thinking hard about something, a something that had brought him to tears. Yami sat down next to the boy and spoke softy, "Yugi, what's wrong?" The pharaoh watched as the small teen wiped lingering tears away, "Nothing Yami, really." The teen answered in the softest of whispers. The taller figure rested a hand on one of the smaller figures'. "Come on koi, you know you can tell me anything, what's bothering you?" A silent pause filled the air then a restless sigh came along with an unsteady voice, "Yami…I…I'm…uh…jealous."

"Jealous? Of who?"

"Huh…I am ashamed to say this, especially after what happened today…but…I'm…jealous…of…uh…uh…of…Joey."

"Of Joey? Why koi?" Yami asked a bit taken aback but beginning to put the pieces together. A ragged sob brought the pharaoh closer to his little love but jumped back and out of his skin when Yugi cried out. "Joey has it all! He has the fairytale life and I WANT that!"

"But Yugi…" Yami was hurt. "Joey was the damsel in distress, he was the metaphorical Cinderella and his Prince in shinning armor saved him. Now they are beginning to live the happily ever after part. I want his life Yami. I want to have a family with my true love! I want to have a baby Yami!"

"Yugi…this is too soon for you, you're feelings are mixed you're not thinking straight." Yami tired to explain to his upset lover. "The hell I am Pharaoh, you just don't love me like that, you don't want a family with me! I have had a clearer mind and I know what I want! You just don't wanna give it to me. You can stand my friends being happy but not me! Maybe Dartz was right maybe you were an evil pharaoh!"

"Now Yugi you know now that's not true, I got my memories back. And you know just as good as I do." Yugi stood up from his spot and clinched his fists, "Do I? Or was that some fake story you fed me to hide your true past?"

"You know that I would never lie to you! How could you say such things?"

"How can you deny the one you love his wishes and wants?"

"YUGI! You are too young to be having a baby! You still have three years of high school left, Joey and Seto are in their last year and by now I bet they're wishing they had waited. Especially after everything that has happened."

"Stop! I don't want to here your excuses anymore; you don't wanna be with me like Joey and Seto are together. You don't want a family." Yugi began to walk away but stopped in front of the figure before him, "Don't bother coming back to the Game Shop." With that the upset teen leaving Yami with a couple stares from nurses and the lady at the desk. He sighed heavily and went back into the blonde's room, how was he going to tell Joey this without causing his baby anymore stress than its already gone through. Maybe he should tell Seto first.

"Okay let me get this straight, you now wanna just break into their house and shoot them in their sleep." Mollano asked while looking at his buddy. "No, not me, you. I tol' you I don't kill children under double digits." Birdo explained to his young friend. "So why the sudden change of mind Birdo?"

"Cause I don't wanna wait five more months here. I like my home in Florida, besides it's a quick and easy job. No mess no elaborate plans, no need to waste energy we don't have." Birdo explained. Mollano nodded in agreement, "So I take it you wanna do it tonight."

"Now we're thinking on the same page."

1:24 AM

"Are you sure you just don't wanna wait Birdo?" Mollano asked. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure, beside this ain't interfering with my morals."

"Alright, lets get this done quickly."

The two men moved stealthily toward the iron gates, then jumped them like they had done it a hundred times over. They now were making a way to the back door. Birdo pulled out a lock pick and had the door opened in one, two, three.

The back door creaked open and they slipped silently into the house. Following Mollano's lead, Birdo made his way upstairs.

"You have a good memory kid." Birdo whispered. Suddenly the former mob boss stopped and entered through the open doorway of the master bedroom. Two sleeping figures lay comfortably in each other's arms. Mollano almost felt pity for the two lovers; they had no idea what fate awaited them. Making sure his silencer was on, he aimed and pulled the trigger, and silent gunshots rang loudly through the halls of the former Kaiba Manor. Mollano made one more stop down the hall and once again pulled the trigger. There it was done, no more waiting, no more trouble. His son had been avenged.

"Come on, let's catch the next flight home tomorrow night." Birdo said to his young friend. Mollano nodded and led the way out of the house.

Joey suddenly opened his eyes to the dull pain in his stomach. "It's okay baby, calm down. Everything will be all right, I promise you. Mommy and Daddy will protect you at all costs." His whole night had been like this; he hated being alone in the hospital. His doctor had basically ordered Seto to go home and get some rest. He wished his lover could be with him, he couldn't stay asleep more than an hour. He would wake do to baby related things or his loneliness would get to him. He was sure Seto was at home fast asleep, but was he ever wrong…

"Seto, shouldn't you be sleeping?" Mokuba asked while stopping before his brother's bedroom. The brunette looked over to the doorway and smiled, "Can't sleep kiddo. Why are you up?"

"I'm thirsty." Mokuba yawned then watched as his brother took a sip from a coffee mug. "Well there's your insomnia problem, you can't drink coffee at one in the morning and expect to fall asleep." The boy said while placing his hands on his hips. "Not coffee, hot chocolate."

"That's just as bad big brother."

"Mokuba, can I ask you something?" Seto asked softly. The boy stepped into the bedroom and sat at the foot of the bed. "Anything bro."

"Do you think I'll be a good parent?" Mokuba smiled widely, "I think you'll be the best Father in the world Seto. And I'm not just saying that because I know your parenting skills first hand. You raised me and you've done a damn good job! Mom and Dad would be proud of you." Mokuba answered affectionately. Seto smiled and tried to hold back the tears that were beginning to form. "You mean that kiddo?"

"Of course I do Seto besides, if I ever doubted you with this baby I wouldn't let you anywhere near Joey. You'll be a great father Seto, don't let yourself think any different." The young CEO smiled gently, "Thank you Mokie."

"I told you not to bother coming here!" Yugi whispered dangerously to the figure at the front door. "What the hell is wrong with you? Who are you and what have you done with my Yugi?" Yami asked just as dangerously. "Get out or I'll call the police." Yugi demanded while pointing to the front door. Yami had no choice, he wasn't going to get through to Yugi, his only bet lay with Seto and Joey.

"I can't believe the nerve of him." Yugi said while closing his door then turning on the radio and laying still in the dark on his bed. The words of the song hitting close to home…

(Okay right here, I had the lyrics to Kelly Clarkson's Behind These Hazel Eyes, but after being informed I had to take them out. If you want to check out her lyrics to the song go to l y r i c s . c o m and look up Clarkson. They're really good and it's a great song.)

Tears welled up in Yugi's eyes, he was so confused; Yami was right all his thoughts and emotions are mixed…but why? Why was he being like this, ever since that time on the plane he craved to have a baby but…he knew he was too young. His body craved a baby but his mind was trying to convince his body to wait until he would have the time. He was torn in two…maybe the side of that craved the baby was Yunith, he was his reincarnation…maybe he could control this after all, he just needed his Egyptian friends to help him out, Seth and Jono could probably talk some sense into Yunith. It was settled he would talk to them both at the hospital tomorrow morning.

"I love you Yami." Yugi spoke before letting himself fall into a peaceful sleep.

10:46 AM

Yugi happily smiled to his blonde friend who greeted him excitedly.

"Mornin' Yug. How was your night?"

"Fine and yours?"

"Alright I suppose, I couldn't sleep at all. I hate being at hospitals at night alone. I wish Seto could have stayed with me." Yugi smiled weakly then looked over to Yami who in turn gave one glance to Yugi then left the room. Yugi sighed, he deserved that, he had treated the pharaoh unfairly yesterday. He truly was sorry.

"Have a seat." Seto offered while pointing to a chair. Yugi complied and waited for something to happen.

"Yug, you need to wait." Joey said softly. "Hu? What are you talking about?"

"This whole baby thing, it's gotta wait, don't rush into something you might regret."

"Oh, you heard about that?" Yugi asked as he lowered his face. "Yeah, I did and I must say that I am surprised at you Yugi."

"I know I'm sorry Joey." Yugi said with remorse in his voice. "Don't apologize to me, I'm not the one you hurt." The blonde explained to his friend.

"You're young Yugi, you have a full future ahead of you. You have three years of high school left to go and you need to get your priorities straight. Having a baby is a great thing, don't get me wrong, but after all that has happened to me, I wish I could have waited. Not because I'm embarrassed but because my baby has to suffer all the stress that I'm put under. It's so defenseless and I wish that everything could be looked at as normal…but… I don't take my baby for granted and I won't take it back. I've come too far and I won't give up. All I ask of you is to treasure what you have with Yami right now and finish High School on top. Then maybe talk Yami into having a baby after you graduate. Take a couple years off and raise your baby together then go to college and get a great job." Joey explained. Yugi felt his eyes water then smiled at his friend.

"Thank you Joey. Thank you so much for turning me in the right direction."

"No problem but now you have one more problem to fix Yug." Joey said while looking at the door. The short teen nodded then left the room. He expected to find Yami still mad but to his dismay Yami stood outside the door with three roses in his hands. "Yami?"

"In three years we can start a family, no sooner, no later." Yugi smiled widely and fell into his lover's arms and taken into a warm and loving embrace. "I love you Yami."

"I love you too Yugi."

"I'm glad we helped out with the end of their dispute." Seto said as he sat in the chair next to his puppy's hospital bed. "It was the least we could do, I mean, they did help us to have this baby." Joey spoke as he glided his hand across his tummy. "Yeah, who would have thought…a magic spell to get men pregnant." Seto said while turning the blonde's TV on.

"_Early this morning a tragic sight came to the eyes of a pair of five-year-old twin boys. They discovered the dead bodies of their parents and older sister. Police say the killings must have taken place in the early morning hours. There were no witnesses and none of the neighbors heard gunshots. Police had released the names of the parents to be Jovana and_ _Kado Tenishi. They will not release the identity of the children. Neighbors say the Tenishis were good people and can't think of any enemies the family may have had."_

Seto clicked the TV back off when he realized what house that horrible incident had taken place. "I guess that place is the portal to hell." Joey said softly. "Those poor kids." The brunette said. Joey couldn't say anything else. An uncomfortable silence took over the room.

Author's Note: So, what did you think? Kinda sad hu? Well anyway I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	9. Snowflakes

Author's Note: Okay I made this chapter to a happy one, I can hardly take all the hardships that have plagued our master and puppy, besides December is supposed to be the month of happiness, joy, and love. There shall be no lack of any of these. I have decided to give the couple a break, wouldn't you agree? Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

daughterofanubis: Glad you liked it! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Hope to read your new chapter soon! Great work, keep it up. Thanks so much for reading my story and I'll see ya next chapter! Thanks for helping me out with my new one as well!

Puffin: Actually Yugi is a freshman in High School during the series and I'm not really sure what grade Joey is in I just made him a junior and now he is a senior. Hopefully that clears things up for you at least a little bit. It was good that Yami and the others set Yugi in the right direction. They had seen what had gone on with Joey and wanted to spare him the hurt and pain, it was for his own good and the baby's well being. Oooh, you have a new story? I can't wait to read it! I am glad to hear that you enjoyed my friend's story. Maybe now she won't be so doubtful of her skill and talents. You're reading the new Harry Potter book? Is it good? Another friend of mine is reading it right now too. She is a huge Lord Of The Rings and Harry Potter fan. Well, thanks for reading Amy's story and thanks for reading mine! See ya next chapter!

Yugi-is-my-one-and-only: Glad to hear you liked my last chapter. I hate the gang being in too much pain for long. Gifted Author? You're too kind…_'blushes' _Thanks for your review and for reading! I shall see ya next chapter!

Miru Amai: It makes me happy to know you enjoyed the last chapter, hopefully you find this one just as enjoyable! Thanks so much for reading and I'll see ya next chapter!

ruby-sama aura-chan the neko-jin: Well I hope everything goes well with your healing and your next surgery! It would seem that Mollano has avenged his son but yet has he to find that those he killed were not those he thought. Are Seto and Joey safe now? Who knows? Anyway thanks for reading and I'll see ya next chapter!

RyuSenshi-DragonHawk: Yeah, I can't stand for Yugi to be in hardships for too long. Glad you liked last chapter and hopefully you'll enjoy this one! Thanks so much for reading and I'll see ya next chapter!

izzymyster: Well, thank you for protecting this story from the haters out there. That was a kind act of you. I am glad to hear that you are enjoying this story and I hope you like this new chapter. Thanks for reading and I'll see ya next chapter!

mandapandabug: I am so overjoyed that you love this story so much! I am happy that I am able to feed the hunger you have for entertainment! Yeah, poor Seto and Joey but they get a huge break in this chapter. I hope you like fluff, because this chapter is fluff, fluff, love, and more fluff! I like the headlines you made for this story, very original! I like! Thankies! The person that will condemn the baby is in this chapter, so you'll find out who it is. I am your tenth review? What do I want? You don't have to do anything for me, you've done so much for me already by reading my stories…though I guess there is one thing you could do for me. I have a friend who updated her FIRST Yu-Gi-Oh story here on f f . n e t and I was wondering if you could check it out. She only has three reviewers. Her story is called "Going Down In Flames" and her penname is Amy Leigh Kaiba. It would mean so much to me if you checked out her story! Thanks so much for reading and I'll see ya next chapter, which will probably be up really soon!

Sakurako-Sohma: Hmm…that's kind of a scary dream you had there. Being at gunpoint and all. I would be so confused and a little freaked out if Joey came to my house and started giving birth to a baby… In the end I would pull my self together and help him and Seto out. Well thanks for sharing that with me that was cool of you! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Nariko Sasame: Mollano is a scary man; you have all the right to fear him. So do Seto and Joey. Well here is another chapter for you and I hope you enjoy it! Thanks so much for reading and I'll see you next chapter!

Se-chan: Here is more story, I hope you enjoy it! Thanks so much for reading!

astalder27: Yeah, I hate seeing Yugi and Yami upset, they just had to make up! Yeah, those poor twin boys! You're right Mollano is going to be floored when he finds out! Thanks so much for reading and I'll see ya next chapter!

Run Away Puppy 2: Mollano's Revenge

Chapter Nine: Snowflakes

"You've come along way you two, especially you Joseph. You've made it a little more than the half way mark of this pregnancy. Your baby is nice and healthy; the heartbeat is extremely strong, and…oh! Would you look at that?" The eyes of the baby's parents darted to the screen of the ultrasound machine, "What?" They said in unison. "The little one is sucking its thumb." Joey was relieved that it hadn't been bad news and Seto sweat dropped.

"Well I guess this concludes my examination for this month. There is nothing to worry about, as long as you both keep avoiding stressful environments the end of your pregnancy should go quiet smoothly." Dr. White said as she cleaned the blonde and the mouse off. "Thank you for being so understanding." Seto thanked the doctor. She smiled, "It's nothing more than my job."

"Anything we should know about the baby before we leave?" Joey asked while sitting up from the examining table. "Uh, well, you will begin to feel your baby's movements now, it can also respond to music and loud noises, he or she is even becoming used to your voice. Also, if you stroke your stomach, it feels soothing to your baby. It's a great way to calm the child if a stressful event were to occur." Dr. White explained. The couple smiled then wished her a Merry Christmas before they went out into the waiting room and dressed up into their winter gear. Seto had slid into a very warm designer light blue trench coat made especially for him. Joey had pulled a maroon winter coat over his own shoulders; the length went down to just below his knees. He also wrapped a scarf around his neck it was also maroon but was a couple shades darker than his coat. (If you want to see the picture I got their winter gear from I would be more than happy to send it to you, just leave me your e-mail address)

The brunette looked over to his puppy, he sure did look beautiful. Maroon was definitely the blonde's color. Seto smiled as he fixed up his lover's scarf then slid on some black leather gloves. "Come on, let's go get some lunch, I'm famished." The young blue-eyed parent-to-be offered while gently wrapping an arm around the blonde's back. "That sounds great." Joey responded while smiling up at his boyfriend.

"Oh look at this, Mokuba would totally dig this game." Joey said with excitement and Seto came to investigate it. He looked at the game, "I already bought for Mokuba, he's done." Joey felt cheated he wanted to help Seto buy Christmas gifts this year and money wasn't an issue after his lover had gifted him the shares of Kaiba Corp. "Seto I wanted to help!"

"I took care of my brother you take of your friends and me." The brunette said while gently pulling the blonde out of the game shop. "Come on, I have a store I wanna visit." Joey nodded then took a gentle grip to Seto's hand. The brunette led his puppy into a store they both couldn't resist.

"We ain't buyin' nothin' for the baby though." Joey stated while he and the taller teen walked into a baby store. They didn't know how much time they had spent just walking around the store and looking over all the merchandise but they knew it had to be at least over an hour.

"Oh, I really like this blanket." Joey said while picking it up and unfolding it to reveal baby versions of the Winnie The Pooh gang. Seto arched an eyebrow, "Pup, I don't know if that is going to match the duel monster bedroom." The blonde simply shrugged his shoulders and folded it back up in his arms, the brunette waited for him to put it back but…

"I thought you said we couldn't buy anything?" Seto asked. "You bought the baby a crib and a car seat. I have yet to buy a single thing for it yet." Joey had a point; Seto supposed it wouldn't hurt for the puppy to buy the blanket.

"Okay where to now?" Seto asked. "Um…I don't know, where do you think we should go?"

"I don't know, they're your friends, you know them better than I do."

"Let's just look around for a while maybe I'll find some stuff for the guys." Seto nodded then they proceeded on their journey around the mall.

5:57 PM

"Alright puppy I'm going I'll be back in a couple hours." Seto called from his bedroom while throwing his blue trench coat over his shoulders and slipping his gloves back on. He left the bedroom and headed down the stairs to find his puppy had stopped wrapping his gifts for his friends and was now waiting for his lover at the bottom with big shinning puppy eyes. "What?"

"Do you really have to go? I don't feel right letting you go out in this weather." Seto smiled then kissed his lover's forehead, "Don't worry, I'll be alright. The weather isn't too bad yet; it's only the first week of December." The CEO reasoned with the teen opposite him. "Yeah but still…"

"I won't be long tonight, I'm just going in to finish up some paper work. Trust me, I'll be home before nine, okay?" Knowing there was no way to change Seto's mind he accepted and kissed his dragon goodbye. "See you in a bit puppy." Joey smiled and watched as the brunette disappeared into the kitchen and into the garage. Seto hopped up into his black 2004 Yukon then drove out of the garage and headed for Kaiba Corp.

"Okay Mokuba, the coast is clear!" Joey shouted up to the boy. "Okay "I'll be down in a minute." The boy cried back. Joey made his way over to the spot on the floor where he had a blanket spread out and a couple pillows leaning against the couch to support his back. He finished wrapping a gift for Yugi then watched as Mokuba brought down a medium sized duffle bag and sat it beside him. "These are all the gifts that you bought for Seto but don't start wrapping yet until I get back with my own gifts, I wanna see what you got him." Quickly the boy ran and retrieved his gifts and came back and sat by the blonde. "Okay, what did you get for my brother?"

"Well, I got him this really cool Blue-Eyes White Dragon figure. It makes noise and lights up. I got him a black hoddie that says _'Keep Staring I Might Do A Trick.' _Uh… lets see what else…" Joey shared his gifts for Seto with his lover's younger brother then was treated to what Mokuba had gotten for the teen.

Seto looked up from the current paper work he was filling out and glanced up at the clock on his computer, it was 7:22. He sighed then jumped when his phone began to vibrate on his desk. Quickly he snatched it up and answered it.

"Kaiba."

"Hey Kaiba what are you up to?"

"Yugi? If you're looking for Joey he's at home."

"Well, I'm not looking for Joey, I was looking for you."

"Me? Why?"

"Well, Yami and I wanted to know if the Christmas party this year could also be a baby shower for Joey?"

"Uh, yeah I guess. Should I tell him?"

"Nope, Yami and I want it to be a surprise."

"Well, I suppose this isn't such a bad idea. When do you want to do it?"

"When were you guys planning on having the Christmas party?"

"The day before Christmas Eve."

"Then we'll do it that day. Is that okay?"

"Sure."

"Alright cool, well, I'll let you go so you can finish whatever it is you're doing."

"Okay."

"Bye Kaiba."

"Bye."

Seto hung up his phone and went back to finishing up his paper work. As he got settled again a knock came upon his doorframe. He looked up to his secretary standing there. "Can I help you?" He asked but not rudely. "I was wondering how Joey liked the gift, if you don't mind my asking."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I haven't given it to him yet."

"Oh. Why?"

"Because you are going to give it to him."

"What?"

"Some friends of mine and I are gonna throw him a surprise baby shower at our Christmas Party and you are invited."

The woman was speechless to say the least; she had always known her boss to never mix anyone from his work environment into his personal life. She smiled at her boss, "Alright, I suppose I could go for a while. Thank you for the invite." Seto nodded and dismissed her.

It wasn't until almost 8:30 before the young CEO left the building. He got into his vehicle and called home as he pulled out of the parking garage.

"Hello?" Mokuba's voice answered. "Hey kiddo, what are you doing?"

"Nothin' really, Joey and I just finished wrapping presents and now he's out cold on the couch."

"Oh, well can you do me a favor and wake him up for me, I need to talk to him."

"Sure, hang on."

All Seto could hear after that was Mokuba's muffled voice trying to wake the dead. Finally he heard Joey mumble and take the phone. "Hello." He said in a sleepy voice. "Hey puppy, have a good sleep?"

"Yeah the whole five minutes I had of one."

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you but I just wanted to tell you that I was on my way home right now." Seto heard Joey yawn then tried hard not to sound as if he were falling back asleep quickly, "It's okay, just hurry up and get yer butt home." The blue-eyed teen chuckled, "Alright pup, I'm about 20 minutes away. I'll be there shortly."

"Okay, love you Set."

"Love you too pup."

"Bye."

In through the garage door of the kitchen Seto entered and shook off the remaining snowflakes that had laid themselves dormant since the Kaiba Corp building. Said brunette took off his gloves and shrugged out of his coat then placed them on the coat rack. As he walked into the living room he was greeted with the soft light of the dazzling Christmas lights and Mokuba touching the puppy's tummy.

"What's going on?" The blue-eyed teen asked. Joey motioned his lover over to him quickly then took his hand and placed it where Mokuba's hand had been. When Seto had felt what happened his eyes lit up with a joy he thought he would never know. Joey smiled when their eyes met. "It's moving." The young CEO spoke softly. The blonde nodded excitedly and let a large smile take over his lips. "Cool hu big brother?" Mokuba asked. The elder of the two nodded and smiled widely.

"Awe, it stopped moving." Seto whined as he pulled his hand away and gazed lovingly at his puppy. "Come…on, time for bed. We have school tomorrow." Joey said while trying to hide a rather large yawn. His lover chuckled then pulled the pup up by his hands. "You and Mokuba go get into bed and I'll take care of the lights." The blonde smiled and started his way up with the boy.

Seto POV

_I…I…I actually felt the baby. It was the most incredible of things. I don't know how many times I need to tell myself that this is actually happening. It's…like a dream. Everything is just so…right. I felt the baby. Isn't that just so exciting! Another life is growing within my puppy and we created it, together! Most teen parents are fearful of the baby's arrival, but…I'm not! This baby could come tomorrow and I would be ready. Four months is a long time in my eyes and I can hardly stand waiting anymore. It would be really cool if Joey had gotten pregnant earlier and had the baby around Christmas, but I don't care, just as long as my son or daughter is healthy. But I promise, once that baby is here at home, the spoiling begins._

End Seto POV

Turning out one more light before ascending the stairs, Seto couldn't help but let a dreamy smile grow across his face. He couldn't wait until he was able to carry his baby up these very steps and put it to bed. Parenthood was going to be a joy. He would finally have the family he had dreamed about for a long time.

"Well you look rather happy." Joey said with a loving grin on his lips. The brunette nodded and began to change into some sleep ware. He climbed into bed but didn't lie down. He had to feel the baby again. Gently, he placed a hand onto the puppy's stomach and waited. Joey just smiled and proceeded to run his fingers through his lover's silky, well-kept cinnamon hair. They stayed like this until a certain someone's movements. Joey yelped in surprise then couldn't help but giggle at Seto's wide grin. He acted as if it were the best experience in the world. His face was graced with the innocence of an Angel; it warmed the blonde's heart to know that he was giving this to the young CEO and not anybody else. This little puppy felt so privileged.

"I love seeing you like this Seto. It reassures me that I can go through with this and that I won't be alone in this baby's future." Joey spoke softly as his hand moved down to lightly touch the brunette's face. Seto turned his head into the palm of the other teen's hand and kissed it then closed the distance between their lips. The teens pulled away slowly then opened their dazzling eyes and gazed at each other. "Bedtime pup." Joey nodded and let his boyfriend hook some of his hair behind his left ear then laid down and watched as the room went dark at Seto's finger tips, though they were not lost. They found their way into one another's arms, just like they did every night.

"Alright I just want to inform you all of the school's annual Christmas Bash, it'll be held Friday the 16TH in the Gymnasium." Ms. Gray announced while passing out flyers to each of the students. Joey read his flyer and smiled up at his boyfriend pleadingly. Seto passed him a look of _'do I have to?'_ Joey pouted his bottom lip and the brunette had to resist catching it in a chaste kiss. "Okay, let us get on with our work for the day shall we? Today we are going to make informational posters about child development. You can work in a group of three or four but no more. Go." The students got into their groups and retrieved a child development book in order to draw the diagrams and pick out the best information.

As the brunette lost himself in the book, Joey noticed that there was a new student in the class and she was sitting alone with a nervous look in her eyes. Maybe he should invite her to join them.

"Hey!" The blonde called. The black-haired, blue-eyed girl looked up and locked eyes with Joey. "Yes?" She timidly responded. "You can work with Seto and I." He offered. The girl's eyes lit up and she moved over to them, it was only then that Joey realized she was in the same predicament he was.

"Hi." She said in a shaky and unsure voice. Joey smiled at her warmly, "Hi my name is Joey and this is Seto."

"I'm Fayth."

"So, how much longer?" Joey asked curiously. "Uh, about two months."

"Wow. Well, congratulations."

"Thanks. What about you?"

"Four months left."

"Okay which job would you two like to have, information digging or drawing?" Seto asked softly. "Hand me another book and Fayth and I will look for information. You're the artist so you do the drawing."

"But you can draw too pup."

"Yeah, but I don't really feel like drawing right now." Seto gave his boyfriend a look then just shrugged his shoulders and went on to drawing the first diagram.

Lunch Time

"Here comes the parents-to-be." Yugi announced happily. "Hey guys!" Joey greeted as he and Seto sat down at their normal table. "So anything new with the baby?" Tristan questioned. The blonde nodded, "Yeah, I can feel the baby move around now. It's cool. You should have seen Seto's face last night when he felt it, he looked like a kid in a candy store."

"Oooh, can I feel the baby?" Yugi asked excitedly. "Uh, well…" Joey tried to feel around for a sign of movement, "It hasn't been very active yet though it did move…" And as if on cue the baby moved and the blonde jumped at the sudden sensation. "There it goes." Seto immediately planted his hand on his lover's stomach, along with Ryou, Tea, and Yugi. "Wow guys, I'm sorry to say that was it, I don't think there's going to be any more action for a while." The four of them removed hands and looked a bit bummed.

"Awe, I wanted to feel the baby." Yugi whined playfully. "Don't worry Yug, there will be plenty of other chances for to feel it move." The tri-hair colored teen smiled.

"So are we going to the arcades tonight after school?" Duke asked. Yugi shook his head, "Yami and I can't, we volunteered to help decorate the school for the dance. Do any of you guys wanna help?"

"I'll help out." Tea offered. "Yeah, me too." Tristan answered. Joey looked up to the CEO and gave his boyfriend the puppy eyes for the second time that day. Seto huffed in defeat, "Yes puppy we can stay and help also." It was a good day for Joey, he wondered what else he could get out of the brunette today…or maybe he shouldn't push his luck.

After School

"Didn't we just decorate a tree?" Seto asked teasingly to his puppy. The blonde glared at his other half and stuck out his tongue. "Childish puppy."

"I'm carrying one ain't I? Besides, I like decorating the tree, Christmas if my favorite holiday."

"Just because you're carrying a baby doesn't mean you can…" Joey had planted his lips on the brunette's to make him shut up for a minute. As the blonde pulled away he watched as a dazed look came to Seto's face and smiled.

"Joey! Come here for a minute!" Yugi called from the other side of the lunchroom. The blue-eyed teen watched as his puppy went over to Yugi. He couldn't hear what they were saying but when the blonde began to laugh he stared. There was something about the puppy at that moment that made time seem like it was slowing down. Seto watched as his lover's face contracted back from his outburst of laughter and was stunned when sparkling amber eyes met his wondering blue eyes. Joey let a loving gaze find it's way to the young CEO and him alone. Joey said one last thing to Yugi then came back to his lover.

"Miss me?" Seto chuckled and kissed the puppy's forehead.

"There our beautiful work is done!" Joey said while jumping back from the tree to admire his work. Yugi also came over to investigate, "Very good guys, now we all have one more tree to decorate."

"Which one?" Joey asked while quirking an eyebrow. "The big one outside."

So, Yugi gathered up the rest of the gang and the ornaments for the outside tree. "Wow, that's a rather large tree." Tristan awed. "Yeah, that's what the ladder is for and Joey gets to go up it." Bakura said sinisterly. "WHAT?"

"The hell my puppy is going up that ladder. I'll beat your ass with it first whitey!" Seto sneered protectively. Ryou had found Bakura unfunny and nailed him in the ribs. Lets just say the former tomb robber kissed the snow hello and Seto had a good laugh.

As the group was decorating the tree it begun to snow lightly, Seto pulled his blue trench coat tighter about him and made sure the puppy did the same. He didn't need the blonde back in the hospital again. Not with only four months remaining in his pregnancy.

"Okay, hit the lights Marik!" Ryou called to the teen. He did as told and the friends let out a group _'Oooo.' _

Seto looked over to his lover only to be greeted with a breath taking sight.

Seto POV

_Okay, I have officially fallen in love. I know it for sure now. I am such a romantic when it comes to moments like these. He looks so beautiful. It's amazing how the darkness of the sky and the soft glow of the Christmas lights makes him look so…perfect. His eyes are glittering with the joy of the holiday and his hair is full of snow crystals and it shimmers enchantingly with the beams of the moon, I can't look away. My vision is stuck. And of course, he caught me gazing again._

End Seto POV

"What?" Joey questioned softly. A cute pink blush grew across the young CEO's face and he shook his head, "N…nothing…you're just…" Joey quirked an eyebrow, "What?" Seto stepped closer to his boyfriend, "You're just so damn beautiful." With that the taller teen took the puppy into a deep, loving kiss. Their audience clapped and whistled. Before pulling away entirely, they touched foreheads and exchanged smiles; Joey then kissed his master's nose and released him.

"Kaiba is totally a different person than he was two years ago. What did you do to him Joey?" Ryou asked. The blonde shrugged, "He just needed a little TLC."

"Wow, I didn't know it would take us this long to do all this!" Yugi exclaimed while looking up from his watch. "What time is it koi?"

"6:21"

Quickly, Seto retrieved his phone from his pocket and dialed his home number. He called to see if Mokuba was okay and sure enough his finding was good, the kid had good sense, he could take care of himself. Joey just thought it was the fatherly instinct finally kicking in since the baby was so close to being born. He had to admit that he had started worrying about the boy as well.

"How's your brother?" Joey asked as the brunette slipped his phone back into his pocket. "He says he's okay but a little board. Let's grab some take out and head home." Seto said while taking one of his puppy's hands in his.

"Alright, guys we'll see ya tomorrow!" Joey said before he and his lover left for their vehicle. Their friends waved goodbye and then started heading home themselves.

"Wow, this little one is really active at night." The puppy said while sitting up from the bed. Seto watched as his hand was taken and held in place where the baby was currently moving around. Yet another wide grin found its way to the taller teen's lips.

"You really enjoy this don't you Seto?" The blonde said smiling brightly. "It just amazes me that we have actually created this. Something that was never supposed to be is."

"You are going to make a good father, I'm proud of you Seto."

"I'm proud of you Joey, you've been quite a trooper through this whole ordeal."

For the next week the couple was blessed with the support of the public after Seto had given the twin boys, which had been the victims of the horrible homicide, and the remainder of their family a handsome contribution for anything they saw fit. Joey couldn't have been more proud of his boyfriend. The news brought joy to all but…there was one who found the sight of the pregnant blonde…sickening. She was going to do something about it.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring_

"Hello?" Joey said into his cell phone. "Big brother?"

"Serenity!"

"Hi Joey! How are you?"

"I'm fine, doin' really good. How are you?"

"Just fine and I got some good news!"

"What!"

"Mom says I can come see you for the holiday!"

"That's great! When'll you come?"

"As soon as you give me your new address!"

To Joey this seemed like it was going to be the best Christmas ever but what he was about to be put through would be the worst part of his pregnancy so far.

It was around 6:30 pm when Serenity and her mother pulled into the driveway of the Kaiba home. The woman turned her vehicle off and looked at her daughter, "You know what you have to do."

"No, I've done enough. I won't be part of this."

"Fine. Stay here. I won't be long."

"This is cruel mother, he's still your son." Carol didn't even give her daughter the chance to make her feel guilty; besides, she was against this kind of thing. The woman walked up to the front porch and knocked on the door. She could hear a faint voice before the door opened.

"Well hi there!" Mokuba greeted happily, "You must be Joey's Mom. Please come in and wait in the living room, I'll go get him." With that the boy bolted upstairs. That was when Serenity came through the front door.

"Don't do this mother."

"Do what?" Joey's voice came from the end of the staircase. Serenity's eyes lit up with happiness, she squealed with delight and ran to her brother. He pulled her into a hug then released her to greet his mother.

"Don't! Come a step nearer to me boy." The woman spoke harshly. Joey cocked his head in confusion, "But, I thought…"

"How could you tamper with nature? How could bring about such a disgusting life? You were not made for this and so this thing you call a life will not come to be!" Carol yelled while pointing to her son's pregnant tummy. "You are disgusting and have made a mockery of what the lord above had worked so tough to make right and this is not right!" Joey felt his heartbreaking slowly, how could his own mother disown him for carrying such a beautiful weight on his shoulders. Serenity was already in tears. This whole thing was her fault. Her mother had tricked her into finding out where they lived just so she could come and condemn the baby and her son personally. (I for one have no problem with the gay communities of this world and I believe gay marriage should be a civil right here in America.)

"I dearly hope that thing growing within you never finds its way into this world!" Joey was crushed; he lost all control and broke down into tears.

"Hey! You can get the fuck out of my house! Now!" Seto yelled angrily as he now stood his ground at the puppy's side. Carol also stood her ground, never budging, and staring down the young CEO. The imaginary thin string that held Seto's temper together snapped in two. He quickly strode up to Joey's mother and got in her face.

"How dare you come into my house and tell me how the fuck I should live my life. It's you I should be telling how to live. You're the one who has your morals wrong. When your son was young you placed in him a false hope. You said you'd come back for him and rescue him from the grizzly grip your husband had on him. But I'm happy you didn't. You see, through all the harm his father caused him, I was able to save him and win his undying love, something I'll treasure forever. A love that you'll never know. Now we have our own life and have started what will blossom into a beautiful family once this baby comes into this world. You don't wanna be apart of it fine; no one invited you to be in it anyway. Now that you have upset my household I will ask you to leave and never come back." Carol backed away from the young CEO, "Serenity, we're leaving."

"But Mom, I wanna stay here with Joey and Seto."

"You will do no such thing, besides you are under age and must come with me." The girl stood up from her place on the staircase and said her goodbyes to her brother and Seto before being dragged out the front door in a whirl.

"Pup, are you okay?" Seto asked while taking the blonde into his arms. "Yeah, I'm fine. I expected this out of her, but I guess I tried to make myself believe that she would accept this."

"We don't need her and the baby doesn't need her, we've got what we need right here."

"But the baby doesn't have any grandparents now."

"Sure it does, my parents may be deceased but that doesn't mean that they're not its grandparents. Besides, its got Solomon to call grandpa." Seto whispered to his upset puppy. Just the thought made a gentle laugh come to the blonde.

December 22, 2005

"This is Tristan."

"Tristan. Kaiba, are you busy at the moment?"

"No, why?"

"I need you to go and pick up Serenity from her mother's house."

"Uh…may I ask why?"

"Long story but will you do it, for Joey?"

"Of course."

"Great, keep her at Tea's house until the baby shower tomorrow."

"Uh…does Tea know about this?"

"Yes, don't worry Mokuba already set up this arrangement."

"Alright, I'll start heading over there soon."

"Thanks Taylor."

"No problem Kaiba. Later."

"Bye."

Serenity happily sat in her bedroom wrapping a gift she had bought for the baby the day after she had received the invitation to the surprise baby shower for her brother. She was so excited but had to make sure her mother didn't find out where she was going.

"Serenity…oh…what have you there?" Carol asked. "Just a gift for Yugi, his birthday is tomorrow and I called for Tristan to come and pick it up for me so he'll probably be here in a while."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm gonna go out with the girls tonight. You're going to Jessica's for a couple nights aren't you?"

"Yeah, she said her mom would be over later. I'm all good mom, so you can go and have a good time."

"Okay, see you later honey."

"Bye Mom."

With that her mother was out of the house, leaving her to escape to Domino.

"Come on puppy, we're gonna be late." Seto shouted up the stairs to his lover. "Give me a minute, I can't just bolt down there anymore." Seto chuckled to himself, "You sound more and more like a pregnant woman every day puppy."

"Hush you."

Needing a way to get the blonde out of the house so that it could be decorated for the party, Seto made reservations at a very exclusive breakfast in bed hotel. Joey finally came down the stairs and took one of Seto's hands into his. "Ready?" Joey nodded. "Okay, let's get going before we're even more late."

"How could we be late for a reservation?"

"It's a **_very_** exclusive breakfast in bed."

In a hurried rush the couple was out the door and on their way to a peaceful night together.

"Okay guys, it's about 7:30 now, my brother and Joey should definitely be gone by now." Mokuba said to his friends as he pushed his key into the lock and opened the door. There were no lights on and no voices coming from the upstairs, they were certainly gone. "Come on in guys, coast is clear." Yugi and the gang followed Mokuba inside and once the lights were flipped on they began to decorate the house.

"Nothin' like Christmas in Florida." Birdo said while basking in the sunlight of the ball of fire hanging high in the sky. "I'm used to snow during this time of the year. The, wife, kid, and I used to go out and buy a really tall pine tree for the season and decorate it like there was no tomorrow." Mollano spoke while remembering the life he used to have a big time mob boss. "Well, now you can rest. You got your revenge Jamie, just relax and enjoy the weather. It's time to start over."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

December 23, 2005

5:33 PM

"Wow, your brother sure does know how to keep busy." Tristan said to the raven-haired boy as he and the rest of the group waited for the couple's return. "You guys said to keep Joey busy until 6:00 and Seto stays true to his words, believe me, I should know." Mokuba responded to the brunette. Suddenly the phone rang and the boy jumped up to get it.

"Hello?"

"Mokuba, is everything set up?"

"Yep, you can start bringing Joey home now."

"Yeah, if I can tear him away from the puppies."

"You're at a pet shop?"

"You guys said to keep him busy."

"True, well everything's ready, come on home."

"Okay we'll be there in a while."

"Bye Seto."

"Bye Mokuba."

"Oh Seto! Look at this little guy!" Joey called over the noise of the pet shop. The brunette came over to investigate and started to laugh to himself. "What's so funny? Did I do something?" Seto looked down at the golden retriever and gazed into the hyper pup's big loving brown eyes, looked just like Joey. Seto changed from his soft tone to a stern and concerned one, "Joey, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Hu? What do you mean?" Joey asked in a confused voice. "Did you have an affair behind my back?" The young CEO asked while taking the puppy from the blonde. At first the shorter teen cocked his head trying to understand what his lover was asking him when finally it dawned on him. "HEY!" The blonde gave Seto's arm a playful punch then took the puppy back.

"Can we keep him Seto?" The blue-eyed teen looked unsurely at his boyfriend, "I don't know if that's such a great idea with the baby on the way."

"Awe but Seto…look at him…" Joey said while cuddling the puppy close. To Seto, the puppy looked very much at home in the blonde's arms and he couldn't help but smile…but they had a puppy of their own coming. It wouldn't be wise to have a brand new puppy with a brand new baby, would it? The puppy would loose all of their attention by the time their infant came and surely it needed to be trained.

"Joey…I don't know if it's such a good idea to get a puppy just yet, what with the baby on the way and all. We wouldn't have time to play with him or train him. I know you want him but…I think we should wait." Seto said while scratching the golden puppy behind his ear.

"Oh, I see you made friends with the golden retriever. This little guy just came in about a two and a half months ago." A girl said to the couple. They turned and smiled at her. "This little one was the runt of the pack, he was sick, and neglected by the mother. The owners decided that they would bring him here to save his life. So, do you want to take him? He looks at ease with you." The girl said to Joey as she watched the puppy nuzzle the blonde.

"Any other time we would have taken him already but…I don't think it's wise to be brining home a puppy right now." Seto stated as he faced the girl. "Oh, and why is that?"

"Well, we have a baby on the way and once it's born we won't have any time to play with or train him."

"Well, the playing might be a tiny problem but if he's gotta place to run he should be fine and the training shouldn't be a problem because he's already trained."

"He's already trained?" Joey asked with a slight sound of surprise in his voice. "Yep, about three weeks after they come in we start them in obedience training. So this little guy already knows what he can and can't do."

"How old is he?" Seto asked while petting the puppy. "He's about four months old." Joey and Seto caught each other's eyes and the brunette sighed happily, "Alright, we'll take him."

"Okay guys hiding places, Seto's pulling into the drive way." Mokuba said while jumping to turn off all the lights. Everybody scurried to their spaces and waited for the couple to come through the garage door. Footsteps came into the kitchen and stopped at the wall where the light switch resides. Joey flipped the switch and nearly gave birth when all his friends jumped out from behind various objects and yelled surprise.

"What is all this you guys?" The blonde asked while holding the puppy closer. "It's our Christmas party and a baby shower all in one." Seto said while taking the animal from his lover and setting him down.

"A PUPPY!" Mokuba squealed as he ran over to the golden retriever. The dog simply jumped into the boy's lap and began to lick his face relentlessly.

12:14 AM

"So who all got the baby what?" The brunette asked his lover as the blonde took a second look at the gifts. "You were there." Joey protested. "Yeah but I don't remember who got what." The amber-eyed teen huffed playfully and began to read the names off from the cards that the gifts came with.

"From Yugi we got two adorable baby Tigger outfits and two sets of bibs that say funny things. Duke bought a baby swing, Tea got us a stroller, a duel monsters stroller no less. From Tristan we got the baby chair bouncer and some much needed diapers and wipes. Yugi's Grandpa bought the high chair, Bakura got us a set of pacifiers, and Ryou bought the baby monitors. From Yami we got the Legendary Dragons crib bedding and the baby dragons mobile to go with it. Malik and Marik bought the changing table. My sister bought the baby Finding Nemo and the bottle warmer. From your secretary, I got a baby book to keep all our special memories in and four cute little outfits. And from Pegasus we got the Toon Monsters bottle set and the Baby Red-Eyes-Black flees blanket."

"How did that guy even know about the baby shower?" Seto asked while arching an eyebrow. Joey shrugged, "I dunno, maybe one of the guys invited him."

"Hunter, come on boy, time for bed." Mokuba said while calling the puppy into his brother's bedroom. "What are you doing?" The brunette asked. "Bringing the puppy to you, he is yours."

"No, he's ours, which means he's yours too." Joey explained. "Really?" The boy asked while his eyes began to sparkle. The blonde nodded and watched as the younger Kaiba ran down the hall to his room with the dog hot on his heals.

"And you didn't want to adopt him." Joey said while lying down in bed. Seto rolled his eyes, kissed his pup good night, then turned out the light.

Author's Note: Phew, that was a long one. Hopefully that'll tide you all over for a while, I'm just kidding. Sorry for not updating sooner, but I had to start working on my summer homework for my English class. Anyway I hope you enjoy this and remember that this chapter was one where everybody got to take it easy. There is a whole new problem coming up next chapter. Thank you all so much for reading and don't forget to review!


	10. Mollano's In Touble

Author's Note: So, how did you all like the last chapter? I know it was kinda slow but I wanted Seto and Joey to able to enjoy their holiday together. Well hopefully the next couple of chapters make up for it, I know chapter 11 will. Well, enjoy the new chapter!

daughterofanubis: Yeah, I like fluff! Anyway thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Puffin: I see you found my Destiny Fulfilled story on a f f . n e t. Harry Potter is pretty cool, I've seen all the movies so far, my favorite Harry Potter movie right now is the Prisoner Of Azkaban, but I just saw Charlie And The Chocolate Factory and have dubbed it my favorite movie of the summer. I would read the Potter books but I have to read the Inferno for summer homework and I am still recovering from reading The Hobbit and The Lord Of The Rings trilogy in a span of six months. I read the last half of Return Of The King before the opening night! Man was I all "read-out", but it was worth it. Hmm, Joey's Mom make more trouble…never thought about it, maybe. That's a good thought to ponder about. You have a new story? I must read it! Anyway thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Yugi-is-my-one-and-only: Don't worry about how long the review is, especially if you're sick. Get well soon, I hate being sick. This year, two days after my birthday I got stomach flu along with the rest of my family. I am never eating at Chuck E. Cheese again! Yeah, I said what you think I said. My grandparents threw my sister (7 yrs old) and I a party at that horrible place, I was turning 17. It was fun but I was totally embarrassed that I had to take a picture with the rat. Disney World, now there is a place to have a birthday party! Now I'm just boring you with drabble, sorry. Anyway, I hope you get better and thanks so much for reading! See ya next chapter!

Miru Amai: Could you be so kind to e-mail me your e-mail address, I went to look up your e-mail and it wouldn't come up. You like Seto's hoddie hu? I don't know if there's actually a hoddie that says that but I know there are shirts that say it. I found a whole crap load at Wal-Mart one day. Yes! May gay marriage run free! I like gays they're cool, my uncle's gay and he like totally thinks Orlando Bloom is hot and I was like 'Oh no, I'm marrying him!' Sorry, didn't mean to bore you. Joey's mother does need a good beating maybe Seto should have pounded her face in…he was too busy protecting Joey; a good master always protects the pup. I like the puppy thing too, that was just so Seto and he had to say it. Well anyway thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

RyuSenshi-DragonHawk: Yeah, the puppy really does belong, I couldn't let Seto say no to his own puppy. We would all hope for Mollano to be that stupid but this chapter proves he's not! Anyway, thanks so much for reading and I'll see ya next chapter!

izzymyster (dragonmaster1703): You got reported? For what? I'm sorry that happened! I got deleted once and now I'm back, so I know what you feel like. That sucks! Actually I just go into some trouble recently. Yeah, I didn't know we couldn't post song fics anymore and I got busted for my Inuyasha story, it was based on Kelly Clarkson's Behind These Hazel Eyes and I got lock down! Couldn't update till this past Monday. It was my first Inuyasha story too! And now I can't post my Kingdom Hearts story either! Anyway, I am truly sorry that happened to you! Hopefully you'll be back on your feet in no time! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Sakurako-Sohma: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I am even happier that you like my new story! I am blessed with such awesome readers! Happy readings to you and thanks for reading my fics! I shall see you next chapter!

astalder27: Glad to hear you enjoyed the last chapter, Seto, Joey, and especially the baby needed a break from the hell they had been through. The puppy is so cute! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

invisible girl: Yeah, his mom has been an ass since the beginning of time! Leaving Joey with a drunk ass no good father then storming into his home and telling him he can't have the family he never had! People like that are really closed-minded and need to open up to change because it's inevitable. Anyway, glad to hear you enjoy the story so far! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see ya next chapter!

The Masked Beauty: A little girl would be cute but I also think a boy would be cute too! Maybe Joey should just have frickin' twins! Nah, I've read too many stories like that and it would make my story like everybody else's. One baby for the couple should keep them pretty busy for the time being, especially with Graduation coming up! I love the name it is so beautiful! Thank you so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Run Away Puppy 2: Mollano's Revenge 

Chapter Ten: Mollano's In Trouble

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP 

A displeased groan came from Seto's side of the bed and his hand slunk to the god-forsaken alarm clock and pushed the off button. He felt the bed next to him shift then go still again. He didn't want to get up at all, the Christmas break still lingered in his body even though they had been back to school for a month. The brunette pushed himself off the mattress to sit up and shivered as his silk blue comforter slipped away to reveal his bare chest. He yawned heavily then stood up out of bed and walked over to the bay window that oversaw the front yard. As he pushed the curtains apart he was greeted with the blinding light of white. He let his eyes adjust before staring out the window one more time.

It looked like a blizzard had hit Domino last night and because he resided out in the country now it looked five times worse. The snowflakes were huge and stuck to everything they could fall on. Seto couldn't see across the street because the fog was so heavy. There was no way in hell school could be in. Quickly he turned the bedroom TV on and flipped to the news channel. He listened carefully to what the weather reporter was saying as his eyes locked to the cancellation list on the bottom of the screen. He felt the bed shift again but paid no attention until the voice of his lover came. "Seto, what are you doing?" Joey asked tiredly. "Go back to sleep puppy, we're not going to school today."

"Wha…why not?"

"Because it's a blizzard outside and school is canceled."

"Is Kaiba Corp. closed too?"

"I never stop working pup."

"Well you should. Turn that damn thing off and come back to…whoa!"

"What? What's wrong puppy?" Seto asked nervously as watched his lover touch his tummy. "This little one has gotten really active and strong over the passed month." Seto grinned happily, "That's my boy!" Joey eyed his other half, "What makes you think I'm gonna have a boy? _He_ could just as easily be a _she_." The blonde protested. The young CEO turned off the TV and crawled over to his pregnant puppy and gently pressed an ear to his tummy. "I want a little boy." The brunette said, finally answering his boyfriend's question. "What if I want a little girl?" Joey responded back. Seto never said a word to him, really it didn't matter in his mind though, may it be boy or girl the brunette would happy as long as his child was born strong and healthy. He lifted his ear away from the womb within Joey and began to speak to the baby as if it could hear him. "Mommy and Daddy are waiting for you to come my little one. How much longer are you going to make us wait? You should see your room, it is so cool, there are duel monsters everywhere." Joey smiled at his boyfriend and began to sift his fingers through Seto's hair. "Whatever you are, Mommy and Daddy are going to love you." With his promise Seto sealed it with a gentle kiss to Joey's pregnant belly. The brunette then brought his lips up to his lover's. "I love you Joey." The blonde nuzzled into Seto's neck and closed his eyes, "I love you too Seto." Soon, they were back in a deep and well needed sleep.

"Jamie, I need you to come in here real fast." Birdo called from his computer room. Mollano obliged and revealed himself. "What d'ya need?"

"I thought you said you knew who you were killin'."

"I did know who I was killing. What's this about?"

"Do you know you shot and killed three innocent people, leaving a pair of twin boys parentless?"

"What?"

"The people you killed weren't the Wheeler kid and the CEO. They were a whole other fuckin' family."

"You're crazy."

"Am I? Or have you just lost your touch?"

"How dare you! That was your idea Birdo, so the blood is on your hands!"

"I am not the one who held the gun in my hand. I am not the one who pulled the trigger."

Mollano stared at his accomplice and said nothing. His anger and frustration raged inside his body. He couldn't believe the mess he was in. Those damn kids were surely gonna pay, may it be the last thing he does. "You can leave now James." Birdo said neutrally. "Oh no, I am gonna kill those kids."

"Then we are going to wait, I am going to do your dirty work for you. Why don't you make yourself useful and call up a couple of my buddies and we'll see what we can do to dispose of these road blocks for good."

"I told you I wanted to do this. You can't take my revenge from me!"

"Oh, but I can." Birdo quickly pulled his gun and pointed it at James. "Not only do I want to help you kill these teens, but I also want the CEO's company."

"But if we don't kill the baby, the company goes straight to it I bet."

"That's where you come in James. A life for a life. They killed your child, you kill theirs. I'll take care of the rest."

Two Weeks Later…

"I can't believe you're already six and a half months pregnant." Ms. Gray said to the blonde. Joey smiled and stroked his stomach proudly, "Yeah, neither can I. It's just getting really hard to wait now."

"Getting a little anxious are you?" Joey nodded his head as he kept stroking his belly. "I'm also afraid."

"Afraid of what? You and Seto have done a wonderful job so far, what's to worry about?"

"That I may hurt my baby. I may not be a good parent, afraid that Seto may back out of the relationship and leave me with the baby to raise alone, the list goes on." Ms. Gray could now hear the fear in her student's voice. She smiled softly and embraced him. "Everything will be fine I promise you. You've done so well the whole pregnancy. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you so much…for everything."

"Oh, no problem dear, it's my job. Besides, once I found out about your pregnancy I knew I wanted to be apart of it." Ms. Gray explained. The blonde smiled at her, "Really?"

"I always try to be some sort of help during my students pregnancies, even if they don't wanna take me seriously."

"I think they should, all this information is a great thing to have, I know its helped me out in the long run."

Suddenly, the bell for class rang and Joey took his seat and waited for his boyfriend to show up.

The end of his pregnancy was two and a half short months away and his graduation three months away, he was gonna be so grown up before he even finished High School. It scared him, the thought of being out of school and living with a family so soon. He really couldn't believe any of this happened. Falling in love with Seto, nearly dying with Seto, and starting a family with Seto. This was all just too great, too much like a dream or a fairytale even, but as long as he had Seto, he would be fine.

"Puppy, I missed you." The brunette said before kissing the top of the blonde's head and sitting next to him. "How's little one doing?"

"Just fine, still bein' rough with me though." Seto smiled and kissed his puppy's cheek. Finally the bell sounded for class to begin and the students had no idea what their teacher had in store for them.

"Alright class, today we are gonna watch a thirty minute video about the basics of parenthood, then you are all going to be getting one of these…" The student's looked on with horror stricken faces as Ms. Gray held up a plastic baby. "Also with your baby you will receive a diaper bag and a car seat. These may seem like regular plastic babies but they're not. These dolls have a special computer in their backs that tell me what kind of parent you are. The computer will tell me how long your baby cried and if it was abused or neglected. You will have the baby for a total of four days and three nights. After this experiment is over you will all write a paper about how difficult it is being a parent at such a tender age." The students by now were practically against the whole project and Joey had mixed feelings. "You do not have to do this on your own you can have ONE partner, but as partners you must be together for the whole project time."

"Hey Kaiba, can I be your partner?" One of the female students called from across the room. "Yeah, Joey can share you for four days can't he? I mean you two are gonna have your own baby and it would be nice to pretend to be married to you." Another said. He gave his tormentors a long hard look before answering, "Have you forgotten that I'm gay? Wow what a naive bunch."

"Alright, that's enough. Mr. Kaiba will be placed with Joey by default. They need to experience this together since their own baby is close to being born. The rest of you aren't expecting so you can choose your own partners or I will choose them for you." The students choose their partners then settled down to watch the videotape. Afterwards, Ms. Grey then handed out a questionnaire. "With this paper you will put down information about your baby, this will be your make believe birth certificate. Don't start writing until you get a baby."

The teacher passed out a baby to each 'couple' and then let the students start on the paper work. She was pleased to see Joey and Seto take such a great interest in this project.

Seto looked down at the paper and read off the first question. "Okay, question 1: What is the gender of your baby?"

"Girl." Joey answered.

"Question 2: What is your baby's name?"

"Uh… how about Isabel since you like that name." Seto smiled and wrote the name down on the paper, "Isabel Ishna Kaiba. Question 3: What is your baby's birthday?"

"April 25, 2006."

"What is your baby's weight?"

"7 pounds 5 ounces."

"What is your baby's length?"

"17 inches."

About five more questions and answers later the couple was finished and ready to start taking care of their assigned baby. Just as the brunette took the baby in his arms for the first time it began to cry. "Well, that's a great way to start parenthood." Seto spoke as he watched as Joey searched for the right key to give to the baby. "Here, try feeding the baby." Seto took the feeding key and inserted it into the back of the plastic child. Finally it cooed and quieted down. "This doesn't seem too hard." Seto said while removing the key and holding the child. "Don't get too cocky, babies are a lot of work." Ms. Gray spoke while smiling to him.

7:18 pm

WAIL, WAIL, WAIL 

Joey picked up the plastic baby from the car seat and sat back down on the couch and searched for the right key. "Okay, how about we use new diaper this time." Joey said while inserting the key. It seemed to work but five minutes later the baby cried again. This time he used pacifier and the baby cooed and calmed.

12:59 am

WAIL, WAIL, WAIL, WAIL 

"Seto the baby's crying." Joey said tiredly. The brunette grunted and got up to comfort the crying toy. This time the key was new diaper and the baby cooed and quieted down. Carefully the young CEO placed the baby back in the car seat and crawled into bed.

Four days and three nights later…

"I am exhausted. I am glad this thing is going back to the teacher." Seto said while yawning. "Yeah well, get used to it because once this little one comes there is no giving it back to the teacher." Joey said seriously. The blue-eyed teen flashed his puppy a soft smile, "Well that is a little different, this is our baby." Seto said while touching his lover's stomach briefly. Joey smiled to his boyfriend he couldn't wait to finally hold the child that has been growing within him for the last six and a half months. He imagined it would be the best day of his life. Everything would go smoothly and they would be left to live happily ever after…but happily ever afters only happen in fairytales…

Author's Note: Okay this was a bit shorter than the last one but that's okay because the next chapter will make up for it, you wanna know how? The baby will be born next chapter! Finally, we all get to see the birth of the Kaiba baby! Well thank you all for reading and don't forget to review!


	11. The Kaiba Baby Is Finally Born

Author's Note: This is it; the end of the line, within this chapter is the birth of the long awaited Kaiba baby. Will Joey give birth to a girl or a boy? I won't tell you, you'll just have to read and find out.

daughterofanubis: Just a taste, they don't get the whole picture though. Yeah, Mollano's not too happy. Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter! Can't wait for more from you!

Puffin: I am glad to hear that you are enjoying all my stories; you don't know how much that means to me. I love your new story, it's kinda sad but what can ya do? Verity is what makes everything good. I hope you update soon! Well, thanks so much for reading and I'll see ya next chapter!

Bam-Girl-Gravi: Yay, you're back! How were your trips? Are you rested and relaxed? I see you're very happy to have a computer again. Awe…I'm flattered that my story was thing you went to. That is really nice. I try to update as much as I can, it's only right. The Inferno was about Dante's journey through all nine circles of Hell with the help of a guide named Virgil. The last circle, where Satan is placed, is in fact a lake of ice. It actually wasn't too bad I enjoyed reading it and my project is pretty cool too, of course I used Yu-Gi-Oh characters, Yami Bakura is Satan…is just fits him. All stalker-like? Don't feel like that you're just giving me feedback is all. I appreciate it. Glad to have ya back and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks so much for reading and I'll see ya next chapter!

Yugi-is-my-one-and-only: I hope you like this new chapter and I'll see ya next chapter! Thanks so much for reading!

Miru Amai: Yay for baby! No more waiting! Yeah it is sad no one is really happy for them but what can ya do? Ya know? You're going to be the first I tell this to, but I think this Run Away Puppy twosome will be a trilogy. Glad you're enjoying the story! Thanks so much for reading and I'll see you next chapter!

ruby-sama aura-chan the neko-jin: I hope you like this new chapter and I'll see ya next chapter! Thanks so much for reading!

RyuSenshi-DragonHawk: I aced it too! But I had the choice of taking a baby or not…and I didn't. Exhaustion is going to be big in the Kaiba household. Yeah, I wish Mollano were that stupid…don't we all? Thanks so much for reading and I shall see ya next chapter!

dragonmaster1703: Glad to know you are enjoying the story. It is kinda funny how much of a chore a toy can be; real babies however are more work that's for sure (I baby-sit, a lot). Well thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

mandapandabug: Our school doesn't give out baby's in health but we get them in L.I.F.E. It was even optional if you wanted to take a baby or not and I for one did not want to do that. I baby-sit enough to know what raising a child is like. It is hard work. Always on the move and on your feet. You guys use flour packs? My school, even though it's poor, has the plastic babies with the computer in the back to tell the teacher what kind of parent you are. They opened their packs? That's funny…lets just all hope they won't be parents in the near future anyway. Of course the real baby wont be like the pretend baby! We'll see if Seto breaks down and wants to give it to the teacher after four days. I am glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this chapter and aren't disappointed. Anyway, I hope you like this new chapter and I'll see ya next chapter! Thanks so much for reading!

Sakurako-Sohma: You turned your baby into cookies? LOL! Now that is something you would see on Blue Collar TV! That is awesome! We had the choice to take a baby in my class and I didn't take one! I baby-sit way too much to have my own kid. I basically raised my own kid with baby-sitting everybody else's children, don't get me wrong I love kids but damn people, and watch your own kids! Sorry, I didn't mean that I love to help out and watching kids is my specialty! I would totally baby-sit for Joey and Seto! Anyway, thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Nariko Sasame: Here is another chapter for ya! I hope you enjoy it and thanks so much for reading! I'll see ya next chapter!

Youko: I am glad to hear you enjoyed last chapter hopefully you enjoy this new one. Thanks so much for reading and I'll see ya next chapter!

Muchacha: Yeah, you'll have to read the first one; it'll guide you into the Mpreg and explain how everything happens and why they're being pursued. Yeah he's a little nuts but that's what makes him an exciting person to write about. Drama indeed, I like drama. Seto and Jou are very adorable together that is why they are my top favorite above all! SetoxJou forever! I am glad you are enjoying yourself thus far and hopefully you enjoy the first part as well! Thanks so much for reading and I'll see ya next chapter! 

jou-kaiba-mokie: First off I want to welcome you to the gang! No sweat about not reviewing. Basically Mollano got in trouble for killing the wrong people with Birdo and now Birdo wants to kill Jou and Seto and take the company and he'll let Mollano kill their baby since they killed Nick, Mollano's son, in the first story. That's the gist of it anyway. Hopefully that helps you out a bit. Thanks so much for reading and I'll see ya next chapter! 

FireieGurl: I am glad to know that you like this story so far, just wait; more cuteness is coming, especially in this chapter! The wait is over; Joey has his baby in this chapter! As for nothing going wrong, you'll have to find out for yourself, I won't give anything away. Well, thanks so much for reading and I'll see ya next chapter! 

mystictreasures: I hope you had a good vacation and welcome back! Yeah, I've been a bit busy but that is what this is about, making my readers happy and writing what's in my mind, it works for me. I love the name Jouneth; the cross of their names is what makes it special. Well, thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter! 

The Masked Beauty: I would have to admit that a little baby girl would quite adorable! Of course, the baby will inherit its family's fame and fortune, and it will in fact inherit those cute little features! The names are beautiful and thank you so much for sharing them with me! I really appreciate your input in all of this. I hope you won't be too disappointed in my choices. Thank you so much for reading and I shall see ya next chapter! 

subaruxkamui4ever: You got that right, Mpregs are hard to find and they're one of my favorite genres. I am glad I could entertain your interests! And the wait is over; the baby is born this chapter! Boy or girl? I won't tell! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

invisible girl: I don't know if I could stand a plastic baby going off at ungodly hours of the night. If you can handle that more power to ya! Thanks so much for reading and I'll see ya next chapter!

Ryuichi's lover: Chuckie E. Cheese is the worst! Here is a funny factoid, my Nina (aunt) used to work as the rat for her job while she was in high school. Sorry you have to go there so much, I try to avoid going there at all costs but, I have to go one more time to get the Dark Magician magnet, I got Yugi and all I need is him now. I used to love that place but I would rather watch the paint dry now. It was kinda a downer my 17th b-day was there but I was with family and I got some great gifts! I got a Yu-Gi-Oh poster and the first season on DVD, oh and Troy…Orlando Bloom and Brad Pitt are so hot! You're going to Disney World for Christmas? You are so lucky; I haven't been since I was three! And I don't remember a thing! Awe, thanks…I'm glad you enjoy reading my material, I promise to keep writing…you have my word! I do feel special! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter! 

Run Away Puppy 2: Mollano's Revenge 

Chapter Eleven: The Kaiba Baby Is Finally Born

2 AND A HALF MONTHS LATER…

Joey POV

_Okay, today is April 29, 2006 and I am four days past my due date and sitting anxiously and nervously on the living room couch just waiting to go into labor. Seto is at work and I am on maternity leave, Dr. White saw to that. I can't complain though, being on my feet all day is hard work. Though I am not alone, Mokuba and Yugi are here with me. Tristan called and said he would be on his way after his shift at work ended. My friends are so much in awe right now; I guess it's just now hitting them that this is real. All this waiting is too much for me, I wonder if I could just go get my labor induced. Nah, Seto already said that I should wait for my labor to come. Ever since this morning I have had this weird feeling in my stomach. I don't know what it is; it's not hurting me though so it couldn't be contractions. Hmmm…I don't know, maybe I'm just hungry. An apple sounds really good right now._

End Joey POV

As the blonde picked himself up off the couch he was simply stopped by the ever-watchful eyes of Yugi and Mokuba. They ordered him to sit back down and rest. "What do you want?" Mokuba asked. "Well, I was hungry for an apple but now it's gone." The puppy said while sitting back down. _'Hmm, that was funny I had never had a craving come and go so quickly before. Maybe I'm just board that Seto's not home.'_ Just as Joey made himself comfortable again he yelped in utter surprise causing Yugi and Mokuba to swarm about him. "Is it time? Should I call Seto?" Joey simply shook his head, "No, no. The baby is just kicking my insides around." The blonde removed his hands and revealed the kicks of the baby. "Whoa, you can actually see the baby kicking." Mokuba said as he put a hand on Joey's stomach, Yugi joined the boy. "This is really cool." The amber-eyed teen smiled, Seto had reacted the same way the first time he witnessed the movements of his child. The baby finally settled down and the boys pulled their hands away. Hunter had wondered what his owners were doing so he jumped up onto the couch and began to sniff at Joey's stomach. Mokuba giggled.

"This is a baby Hunter, you two will be the best of friends, you'll both grow up together." Joey said while stroking his tummy and looking at the golden retriever. The puppy wagged his tail and gave his owner a smile.

April 30, 2006

11:35 pm

Joey POV

_God this…really…hurts. Breathe…breathe Joey…just breath! Dear Ra, how do women do this? There is so much…pressure on my back and lower body. This is…killing me. Maybe I could just have the baby right here and be done with it. What am I thinking? I need a hospital and I need to…push. Why does this have to be so freakin' painful? I know I should wake Seto, but…I can't move. How I even got out…of bed surprises me. I feel like my insides are falling out, it…really, really, really hurts. Oh god, I feel like…I never want to do this again! Seto, I need you! _

End Joey POV

The golden retriever puppy lifted his head off the mattress as he heard Joey's whimper from the bathroom. He jumped off the bed and went over to said blonde and sensed something that needed to be taken care of. Hunter sniffed again at the blonde's tummy and was met with a gentle kick to the nose. He went back over to the bed and started licking at Seto's face. In turn that just caused the brunette to push the dog away and sleep on. The dog tried growling next but that did nothing. He sat down apprehensively at Seto's back and whined and pawed at the blanket the young CEO had a death grip on. He tried liking at Seto's ear when Joey let out another lengthy whimper. "Hunter…stop." The blue-eyed teen said while pulling the blanket over his head. This puppy was determined to get his owner up and did what came naturally in a state of urgency…

_BARK, BARK, BARK, BARK, BARK_

"Hunter what!" The brunette said annoyed as he sat up from bed. "Seto…" Came Joey's soft voice as he stumbled to his feet and faltered out of the bathroom and leaned against the mercy of the doorframe clutching the underside of his pregnant tummy. Seto felt his heart begin to race and his mouth go dry and amazingly he spoke, "What's wrong puppy?"

"My insides are falling out." Quickly Seto jumped out of bed and began to dress himself in his school uniform (it was the closet thing to him, and right now he's in a rush). Joey clutched at his stomach as another powerful contraction took him over and forced him to his knees again panting for air. "Hunter stay with Joey." The brunette ordered to the puppy as he rushed out of the room in disarray. Labor was one thing he knew next to nothing about, sure he read books, but how much reality do books and magazines really prove to show? None really. Delivering a baby was not on his list of things to do before he died and this was no exception.

"Mokuba, Mokuba." Seto said urgently. The boy rolled over tiredly to face his brother, "What?"

"Come on, get up and put some shoes on."

"Wha…why?"

"Joey's in labor, we have to get him to the hospital."

Mokuba hadn't really seen his brother to begin with but once his eyes adjusted all he saw a blue blur scuttle out his doorway. Taking his leisurely time, the boy stretched, yawned, and then slipped some tennis shoes on. It was only until he heard Joey cry in pain that it registered to the raven-haired boy, his niece or nephew was on the way and the blonde was in dire need of his doctor's care. Better hurry! Mokuba sped it along and met his brother and Joey at the bottom of the staircase. The blonde teen was a mess. Breathing unsteadily, tears streaming down his face, his body even trembled a bit. This unnerved the boy for a moment and quickly followed behind his brother as they pilled into the back Yukon.

Once they were on the road Seto handed his brother his cell phone, "Call Dr. White and tell her that Joey is in labor, then do the same with Yugi and Tristan." The brunette ordered softly. Mokuba nodded and did as asked of him.

"Seto…." Joey breathed heavily. "Yeah, pup?"

"Remind me to… never get… pregnant again."

12:05am

May 1, 2006

Dr. White and their friends greeted the couple as Joey and Seto came rushing through the emergency doors with Mokuba close behind. Quickly they took Joey up to labor and delivery and the gang was left behind in the dust, until Mokuba showed up again. "How is he?" Tristan asked worriedly. "He's fine, they just got him into a room right now and have invited us up to stay in the labor and delivery waiting room."

"What are they doing to him right now?" Yugi asked while clinging to Yami's hand. "Well, right now the doctor's want him to push the baby downward so that it's head will be engaged in the right spot when they do his Cesarean section." Tristan hadn't noticed the bear grip he had on Tea's hand but she noticed for him. "Calm down, Tris, you gotta be strong and try not break my hand." The brunette blushed and pulled away quickly, "Uh…sorry, Tea, my bad." The girl just smiled.

"Alright, good job Joey. You're doing great." Dr. White said as the blonde rested back against his bed. His face was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, his cheeks were flushed, and his breathing coming in short rapid rhythms. "I know you were told you wouldn't have to do this but the your baby's head isn't quite engaged in the precise spot, so I need you to push." Seto felt all the color in his face drain away as he remembered all the shows about delivery he had watched with the puppy. That whole charade was something he was hoping to skip but now… maybe the baby was doing it just to torment his father.

Seto's whole train of thought was out the window when his lover screamed in pain as the doctor helped him through his push. The young CEO could swear that he may not have full use, if any, of his hand by the end of this night. Watching his blonde boyfriend suffer so much was difficult for Seto watch. Through every push, the amber-eyed teen struggled to breath and the baby's heartbeat began to decline. Dr. White noticed this and made it a priority to get this baby out quick.

"I need one more big push then we can get you to the OR and get your baby delivered." Joey's doctor spoke. The blonde nodded his head wearily and on the doctor's count of three, while clutching Seto's hand, the blonde pushed one more time and was given the gift of rest.

"I'm proud of you puppy, you're doing a great job." Seto spoke softly before kissing Joey's forehead. The blonde relished in his master's attention and tried to steady his body even though pain rushed through all his limbs and veins.

Joey POV

_I've never been so scared in…my…life. I'm getting an actual operation that I'll be awake for. This is all so strange…to me. I am just minutes away from giving birth to my baby. I am so excited and so relived. Seto looks like if he waits any longer he'll die. He is really anxious for the baby's arrival. I think most of it comes from wanting to know what the baby is. The doctor's gave me an epidural about five minutes ago and I feel great, well…I can't feel my lower body but that's okay. The doctors say the baby isn't doing as well as they had hoped, I guess while I was pushing its heartbeat began to drop. I hope the little one is okay, I wasn't meant to have children but here I am… Life won't be the same after this…I hope Seto and I know what we're up against._

End Joey POV

"You okay pup?" Joey looked up to his lover and nodded his head while smiling brightly. "I feel much better than I was about ten minutes ago while pushing." His answer came in a hoarse voice due to all the screaming he had done previously. "You ready for this? This is it; there is no turning back. Our baby will finally be born." Seto spoke softly while stroking his lover's forehead. Feeling unsure of himself at the present moment Joey merely nodded his head, "I'm ready."

Joey POV

_Okay, so I'm lying here holding Seto's hand and feeling some odd pressure on my lower stomach. I can't see what my doctors are doing due to the sheet they've hung between my lower half and me. Why did they need these things? Was I not permitted to see my baby right away? I guess now that I'm under the knife I'm scared, I'm scared that they'll take my baby and I won't see it…what if something is wrong? What if something is wrong because of me? Seto would never forgive me; in fact I couldn't forgive myself. Ooo…more pressure. I watch as Seto peaks over the sheet to see what's going on and he turns back to me and says, "You're doing great puppy hang on for just one…" And his voice is cut short when we both hear it…tears are coming fast to my eyes and I can't stop them from falling… The pressure has stopped…_

End Joey POV

"Ahh, look what we have here Mommy and Daddy, you have a brand new healthy baby boy." Dr. White said over the first cries of life from the little boy and showing Seto and Joey briefly their son. Then they took him and began to clean him…

1:46 am

"Yugi." Yami said while spotting Seto coming toward them. The boy along with everybody else ran up to Seto and crowded about him, only then did they notice the little figure wrapped in a blue blanket in his arms. Tea began to cry happily. "So, this is it?" Yami asked while touching the infant's face. The blue-eyed teen nodded and watched as his son squirmed in his arms. "What is it and what's it's name nii-sama?" Mokuba asked. The brunette smiled and knelt down to his brother, "You have a nephew named Jouneth Katsuya Seto Kaiba." The raven-haired boy smiled then kissed the baby's forehead. Seto stood up straight, "Come on, I'm sure you guys can come see the puppy for a while before the doctors ask you to leave."

"Puppy." Seto's voice was soft and full of love. The blonde turned his head to the right and smiled at his lover. Carefully, the young CEO placed the tiny figure in his boyfriend's arms and watched as the baby squirmed; turned red faced then began to cry. This had been the first time the baby cried since being born and it unnerved Seto a bit. Joey however, with his newfound 'motherly' instincts, took to comforting his newborn son. The brunette looked on as the puppy rocked the baby gently, "Hush little one you're okay. Mommy's gochya." Though as soothing as the amber-eyed teen was being his attempt was in vain.

"Sounds like someone is a little hungry." Dr. White said as she entered the room carrying a bottle. She handed Joey the bottle and watched as the teen gently fed the infant. She was impressed how careful and caring the blonde was with his son but was grateful she wouldn't have to worry. "Well, you seem to be doing just fine on your own, I'm gonna fill out some paper work then go visit some of my other patients." Seto and Joey smiled at her and thanked her for all her hard work.

"He is so cute." Seto spoke just above a whisper to the blonde while he touched his baby's cheek tenderly. The baby that had been born was a complete mixture of Joey and Seto. He had a thin layer of golden blonde hair already sprouting from his soft head and had big wondrous baby crystalline blue-eyes. Joey felt himself fall in love all over again with the brunette; he couldn't believe this had happened and that they were living in this moment. They were together, along with their son…their son! What was thought to be impossible they had accomplished. Joey could love Seto and give him a family too. They were now complete. It would be the four of them forever… unless Joey suddenly got pregnant again…

The suckling noises Jouneth had been making began to slow and his big, baby blue-eyes started to slide shut, but before the baby could sleep, he needed to be burped. So, Seto took the liberty, using the hospital blanket as a spit up rag, he placed it over his left shoulder then positioned his son over it, then gently began to pat the infant's back. Yugi and the gang looked on excitedly. Bakura snickered, when the baby burped it also spit up. Seto shot a glare to the tomb robber then began to rock his son until Jouneth had fallen asleep. Not long after, the gang was asked to leave and Seto and Joey were set up in a comfortable recovery room, along with their newborn son.

11:18 am

Once visiting hours had begun the whole gang had showed up at the hospital just to get to know the newborn member of the Kaiba family. And with everybody wanting to hold the baby, Seto felt threatened, it was his child why did he have to share? Oh yeah, Yami and Yugi were the godfathers, Tristan was the self-proclaimed uncle, and Tea was just giddy over the whole ordeal. Finally, Joey had talked Tea out of holding the baby for the umpteenth time and rewarded Seto.

"Good morning family." Dr. White greeted as she walked into the room. She was welcomed just as warmly. "I have a present for you Daddy." Seto looked up from his son and watched as his left wrist was bound in a hospital bracelet. "There, now we'll know who you belong to." The young CEO smiled and watched as the doctor caressed Jouneth's cheek. He gurgled and squirmed. Joey locked his gaze with the brunette's and was his lips were snatched in a gentle kiss. They were now eternally bound, through flesh and blood.

Author's Note: AWWWWWE…SO KAWAII! So, now you all know what the baby is, are you happy now? Just wait, more cuteness awaits you in the near future along with more hardships caused by Birdo and Mollano. Stay tuned if you wanna know what happens. Thank you all for reading and don't forget to review.


	12. The Boys Are Back In Town

Author's Note: I see you all enjoyed getting to meet the baby! Isn't he just adorable? I just wish that there could be a steady flow of time to go along with it! Sad really…Mollano is just beginning to get on my nerves! Anyway, I am glad you all liked the last chapter and I hope you all enjoy this one as well! Thanks so much!

daughterofanubis: Yep! The baby finally came! Isn't he cute? I thought they needed a little boy. Hmmm…Mollano…what about Mollano…sorry I can't give u that information at this time, but what I can tell u is that he is still around, Seto and Joey haven't evaded him that easily. Hopefully this chapter will help your want for more! Oh and I'll come break you out of the happy hospital! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Puffin: Yeah, the baby is really cute! I am really glad you liked how the last chapter came out, I hope you like this new one as well. I can't wait for your next chapter but don't rush, take as much time as you need! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Miru Amai: Yeah, I thought the trilogy idea was a great one and I am glad that you are also up for it. Also, because of site rules I won't be able to post my 'Meteora' story here so I don't think I'll ever get it done…sadly…a great idea wasted because of stupid rules. I can't believe we can't post song fics anymore! That means I can't post my Inuyasha story or my Kingdom Hearts story! You're very welcome! I have read so many stories where Joey and Seto have twins or a daughter so I decided to change it up a bit and give them ONE baby BOY. Besides, I like the idea of Seto having a male heir other than his brother. Yeah, poor Seto, all he wanted to do was hold his newborn but everybody was hogging the infant. Well, thank you so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

ruby-sama aura-chan the neko-jin: I hope you like this new chapter and I'll see ya next chapter! Thanks so much for reading!

RyuSenshi-DragonHawk: YEP! The name you voted for won! It had the most votes and it was the most creative of the whole group of names I had. I know, I wish Joey and Seto could just live happily ever after with their family…but then there would be no story…I know…stupid Mollano! I wish someone would just give him his lunch and be done with it!

dragonmaster1703: I am glad you liked this last chapter! How do I know so much about having babies? Well, I assure you I don't have one. But, before I started writing this part of the Run Away Puppy series I did some research on all three trimesters of pregnancy and made sure I had information about what happened during those trimesters. There is also this show on TLC called "Maternity Ward" and I watch that sometimes. I really enjoy watching shows about babies; they're just so cute! That's how I know so much. Why do you ask? You planning on writing your own Mpreg story? If you ever need information I can send everything I have to you! Just let me know. You were a premature baby hu? Well I too am happy you are alive and well, no baby ever deserves to die and I wish you a long and healthy life. Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

mandapandabug: I see you loved the last chapter! I feel accomplished! Well you could have a picture of the baby if I had a scanner. I drew a picture of Joey and Seto together with their baby; it came out so cute! Don't worry Ryou and Bakura will become more involved with the baby! And I would also consider them Uncles to the baby. Seto is just a little unsure to have Bakura around his son. You will know the hardships quite soon but Seto and Joey have some things to do before Mollano come and wreck their family again. Well, here is another chapter for your hunger! Hopefully it'll tide you over! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Sakurako-Sohma: I hope you like this new chapter and I'll see ya next chapter! Thanks so much for reading!

Nariko Sasame: I hope you like this new chapter and I'll see ya next chapter! Thanks so much for reading!

Youko: Of course they had a little boy! I myself love boys and I hope I have one when I'm older. They killed the baby off! What story was that? I would like to read it if you remember what it was called. Kill Jouneth? Me? Never, you have my word. Joey and Seto have worked to hard to have this baby and I am not about to let it all go to waste. Just don't tell anyone else, I want it to be a surprise. Glad you liked last chapter, hopefully you'll like this one! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

jou-kaiba-mokie: Calm down! Take in a deep breath and breathe. Yep, the baby is finally here and Joey and Seto are very excited! Yeah, the little guy is really cute! I don't know if this chapter will spoil the mood but you can see for yourself. Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

FireieGurl: Yeah, Jouneth is really adorable! Don't hug him too tight, lol! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

mystictreasures: Awe, I am glad you enjoy my stories, it's comments like that that keep me going! Don't worry about the reviews thing; it doesn't bother me. Anyway, thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

subaruxkamui4ever: It was so full of cuteness it made you squeal hu? lol, glad you enjoyed it. Yeah, the heartbeat did drop but I didn't have the heart to do much else to the baby. Dropping heartbeats are common and they are scary to the parents. All babies are special; Seto and Joey's baby just happens to be a little more sensitive than others. Well if you're waiting for the couple to take the baby home then you'll absolutely adore this chapter. Don't worry; you will see more of Seto's overprotective side throughout the rest of the story! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

invisible girl: It is kinda weird to say but what can you do when it's something this cute? Glad you liked last chapter and hopefully you'll enjoy the new one! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Ryuichi's lover: _falls over from glomp _ Well I am very happy that you are enjoying this story and I'm sure you would appreciate to know that there will in fact be a third part to Run Away Puppy. I am already planning it out and sorting out all the details and events that are going to take place. So you do have another story to look forward to. Oh, you're Yugi-is-my-one-and-only! Okay! Thanks for pointing that out to me! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

The Masked Beauty: I hope you like this new chapter and I'll see ya next chapter! Thanks so much for reading!

Bam-Girl-Gravi: Good to hear you are relaxed. It's okay that you love you're computer, I don't know how I go two weeks without one every month. Being as Kaiba/Jou fan is just enough for me! Glad you are enjoying my story thus far. Have reading The Inferno again! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Run Away Puppy 2: Mollano's Revenge 

Chapter Twelve: The Boys Are Back In Town

One Week Later…

Seto POV 

_I have never been so exhausted before in my life. This whole baby thing is wonderful but man it is so demanding. I am trying hard to pay attention to my lesson but…I can't. I'm so tired and I worry about the puppy being home by himself, he just had surgery and now he has to take care of a newborn baby. I wish I could have stayed home with him…This is starting to become really impossible now, my eyelids are heavy and I can't help but lay my head down on my desk. I cross my arms and lay my head on them and close my eyes. I have never fallen asleep in class before but can you blame me? The puppy and me were up late last night with Jouneth, feeding, changing, and comforting him. I never expected parenthood to be so………………………_

End Seto POV 

"Uh… Mrs. Maenpaa, Kaiba fell asleep." A student tattled on the tired brunette. She sighed but really couldn't be too upset with him. "Just leave him be class, he has a new baby and we all know what that means…late nights with a screaming newborn." So, she continued her lesson and gave the class the necessary paper work before waking the brunette.

"Mr. Kaiba." She spoke while she shook the boy. Quickly his head shot up, "I'm awake!" The class turned to and giggled at him. Rubbing his eyes and yawning the boy apologized to his teacher. "Don't be silly Mr. Kaiba, you need to go home and get some rest and help Joey take care of that baby. Do you have anyone who could take you home?" Seto stopped and lazily thought about what the teacher had asked him.

"Thanks Taylor." Seto thanked as he climbed into the teen's car. "No problem bud, Joey is family to us and now since you're his family that immediately makes you one of us." Tristan explained. Seto really didn't have the energy to say anything back.

"So, how has the little…" Tristan was cut short when he realized that Seto was already fast asleep. "Running you ragged hu?" Finally pulling into the CEO's driveway Tristan woke the other teen and followed him into the house.

Joey was happily planted on the floor with Jouneth. He had spread the Baby Red-Eyes Black Dragon blanket out on the floor and had the baby lying on his back on it. "What are you doing Jouneth?" Joey asked happily while watching the baby wiggle his little body and gurgle back to his Mommy. The blonde smiled then leaned down to kiss his baby's forehead. "Hi puppy." Seto watched as a head full of blonde hair quickly turned his way. "Hey Seto…what are you doing home? I told you should've taken two weeks off with me." Joey picked himself off the floor and greeted his lover with a kiss. Seto happily leaned into the kiss.

"Hey Joey, Mr. CEO fell asleep in class this morning so I thought I would bring him home to get some rest." Tristan said. Joey kissed Seto's cheek then thanked his friend. "Why don't you go upstairs and get some rest." The blonde said while touching the brunette's face lightly. "I'll go if you go with me." Joey giggled, "That's not sleeping you pervert. Besides, I'm taking care of the baby." Seto smiled then kissed his lover before ascending the stairs to their bedroom.

"Thanks for bringing him home Tristan, I told him he needed to stay with me so that we could learn the baby's routine together." Joey said while sitting himself back down on his previous spot. Jouneth still happily wiggled about but stopped suddenly when Tristan tried to talk to him. "Hey little guy, are you being good for your Mommy and Daddy?" Jouneth looked up to the person who currently was talking to him. The baby let his big blue eyes search Tristan and soon Joey noticed the baby was unsure of the teen and began to cry. Tristan sat back and watched as the blonde carefully took up the child into his arms and comforted him.

"Shhhh, don't cry you silly little thing, Uncle Tristan was just trying to talk to you. Awe, baby it's okay. Here, you want your pacifier?" Joey asked while putting the object to the baby's lips and waiting for him to accept it, which he did. "There, is that better?" Jouneth gazed at his mother's face as he relentlessly suckled on his Dark Magician pacifier. Joey smiled then once again laid his baby on the blanket so that he could look about and take in his surroundings.

"Sorry about that." Tristan apologized. "For what?" The blonde asked while quirking an eyebrow. "For making the baby cry."

"Oh, don't worry about that kind of stuff. The baby is just unsure of you and the gang, he even gets unsure of Mokuba still." The amber-eyed teen said while rubbing his son's tummy, an act that relaxed the baby and urged him into a little nap. Tristan watched on as the baby's movements began to slow and his eyelids slowly slid shut. "There, he should stay that way for 45 minutes at the most." Joey said while looking back up to his friend. "You wanna hold him?"

"Me? Nah, you just got him to sleep. I don't want him to wake up, see me then start screaming."

"Don't be silly, once he's asleep, he's asleep. Trust me, I should know my son." The blonde explained while carefully picking up the baby and waiting for Tristan to get comfortable on the couch. "Are you sure Joey?" The brunette asked while the infant was cradled in his arms. "Tris, if I wasn't sure of you I wouldn't let you near him, but I've known you since kindergarten, you're an okay guy." The baby made a small mewl before quieting and lying comfortably in his mother's friend's arms.

"He's wonderful Joey." Tristan complimented while looking his blonde friend in the eyes. "Thanks but make sure you say the same to Seto, he was part of Jouneth's creation." The brunette looked down at the baby again and smiled warmly, he was happy for Joey. It had been along time since the blonde had been truly happy and now he had everything he ever wanted. He had Seto Kaiba's undying love and had even started their own family. As long as the Joey was happy Tristan was happy. Jouneth gave a tiny sneeze then cuddled closer to the warmth of the teen's body still suckling his pacifier.

"Duel Monsters Joey?" Tristan asked while referring to the infant's pacifier and his Baby Blue-Eyes outfit. The blonde smiled, "What can you do when you've given birth to a baby that belongs to the most feared duelist in the game?" Tristan's eyes went wide, "You mean this is actually Yami's baby?" Joey mentally sweat dropped and smiled crookedly, "No, Yami is the king of games, Seto is the most feared duelist of duel monsters, besides you should see Jouneth's room."

"I can only imagine."

Friday May 12, 2006

10: 37 am

"Are you ready to go see the doctor?" Joey asked the infant while unhooking the car seat from the lock base. Jouneth just watched his mother and gurgled in response. Seto came around to the passenger door to the backseat and opened it. The blonde slid out of the Yukon first then the brunette reached into the backseat and brought the car seat out of the vehicle then handed his puppy the diaper bag. "Okay little guy, let's go get you your shots." Seto spoke in a soft tone. Joey cringed at the thought then his mind wondered back to the day he and Seto went to the first ultrasound. That poor infant, it sounded as if it were being killed.

"Good Morning Gentlemen, can I help you?" An older lady at the sign in desk, asked with a bright smile. "Yeah, we have an appointment for Jouneth Kaiba at 11:00 with Dr. White." Seto answered. The lady looked at said doctor's chart and smiled. "Okay she should be with you shortly." Joey smiled and thanked her. The couple sat down in a pair of chairs and Seto placed the car seat full of a baby boy down at his feet. Jouneth spit out his pacifier to gurgle at his father while gazing at him. Seto unbuckled the belts that secured the infant into his seat and gently cradled him in his arms. "Hi there little one. Want your binky back?" Seto asked while placing the pacifier at his son's lips. Jouneth willingly took the object.

"Binky, Seto?" Joey asked while eyeing his boyfriend with a bright smile. "Yeah, Mokuba used to call his pacifiers binkies." Joey smiled then placed a chaste kiss on the young CEO's lips, "You are too cute sometimes Seto." Jouneth however became aware of the attention his father was getting and wanted some for himself, he whined loudly.

"What, you want some love too?" The blue-eyed teen asked before kissing his son's forehead.

"Jouneth Kaiba?" A nurse announced. Seto handed the blonde the baby and followed his lover into one of the rooms while carrying the car seat. "Dr. White should be right with you, she's just finishing up with another patient."

"Okay, thanks." Seto thanked. The nurse smiled at the newborn before leaving the room. Joey sat down in one of the chairs up against the wall and cuddled his baby closer while Seto seated himself next to his lover and child. Jouneth loved getting all the attention he could from his parents and his parents equally loved giving their baby attention. Seto leant down and placed a light kiss on the infant's forehead.

"Well, hello." A familiar voice said happily while entering the room. Joey and Seto looked up and greeted the doctor just as gleefully. She put down her tools and a clipboard with a folder. Before getting to business she had to say 'hi' to the baby she helped deliver. Carefully, Joey allowed her to take up Jouneth and cradle him. "Hi there little guy. How are you doing?" The minute Dr. white had taken the baby he began to whimper softly and then began to cry, scared of this new person. "Oh, okay, you want Mommy." She said while handing the baby back to his mother. Joey just giggled and shook his head, "You silly little Kaiba, she was just saying hi."

"Okay, today we'll be doing a routine check up on baby so, if you could place Jouneth up here on the examining table and undress him down to his diaper we'll get this show on the road." Dr. White explained. Joey obliged and began to do as the doctor had asked. Seto took the baby's clothes and held them while the doctor took the infant's weight and measured his body from head to toe. She jotted some stuff down on the papers within the folder then turned her attention back to the patient and his parents. "Okay, most little one's don't like my stethoscope so brace yourself for some crying." She warned Joey and Seto while placing the earpieces within her ears and placing the scope on the baby's chest. Just like she had said, Jouneth began to cry again. He didn't like the situation he was in and it was only going to get worse as Dr. White proceeded to take the infant's blood pressure. The blonde felt awful, he could hardly stand to hear his son cry over a dirty diaper but this time he had to let the doctor do her job to make sure the boy was healthy.

"I know honey, you don't like it all, but me, mommy, and daddy want to make sure you're not sick." The doctor soothed. Finally she pulled the blood pressure tool off the infant and watched as Seto took up his son. "You're okay Jou, you're okay. Daddy's going to make it all better." The brunette tried to appease to his infant while rubbing his back. The baby had finally cried so hard that he spit up all over Seto's shoulder.

"I am so sorry." Dr. White apologized to the young CEO while wiping up the infant's mess. "Don't worry about it, you're just doing your job." He assured her while letting the blonde take the baby. "Well, I am going to be right back, and we'll try to get this whole visit over for the sake of Mr. Kaiba's shirt." Joey just giggled and Seto smiled. The next time the doctor entered the room she had to give the Kaiba baby his necessary injections and Joey had to try not to let himself cry due to his infant's screams of discomfort.

"I am so sorry little guy." Dr. White said to the baby while bandaging his shots. Though the appointment had been concluded the couple would not leave the room unless they found a way to calm their screaming baby. Joey changed the infant's diaper, clothed him, and then tried giving him his pacifier. None had calmed the baby. Seto, finally growing restless from his child's cry dug into the diaper bag, retrieved a bottle of water and the Toon Summoned Skull bottle, which already had the right amount of formula powder in it, and began to make his son a bottle. Finally he handed the container to Joey and watched as Jouneth greedily took the bottle.

"Well then, if that isn't good parenting then I don't know what is." Seto said obviously very proud of himself. The puppy just beamed at his lover then began to make his way out to the vehicle; they had one more stop to make.

"So the baby has been born by now right?" Mollano asked his partner in crime over the phone. "Yep, it's been a lil' more than nine months so the baby should be around now. Any luck yet James?"

"Nope, no sign of the teens yet." The former mob boss said while staking out Domino High School. He had been there all week and had seen nothing of Seto or Joey. I guess he had expected to follow the limo out to their new home. The plan now was to nab Mokuba and the baby one night, then leave an address of where to find them. Then Mollano would murder the baby before its parents, Mokuba would be next, and then the two troublesome teens would be last.

If Mollano had known that the young CEO knew how to drive he would have noticed the black Yukon pull into the student parking lot and would have seen the two teens with the car seat make their way into the door near the parking lot.

"Do you really think Ms. Gray will really appreciate us making a scene during class time?" Seto asked a little concerned. "Seto, this is Ms. Gray we are talking about, she is the L.I.F.E teacher, of course she won't mind."

"If you say so puppy."

The two teens stopped before her door and listened as she taught her class. They were trying to be as quiet as possible but the baby gurgled and she turned her head to the doorway. A bright smile grew across her face and she invited the family in. Timidly they stepped into the room, with ever-watchful eyes upon them. Seto took the liberty of setting the car seat on her desk then lifting up the Winnie The Pooh quilt to reveal his newborn son, moving and wide awake.

"Oh my goodness, look at this little guy." Ms. Gray said while hovering over the car seat. Joey unbuckled his son then lifted him up out of the seat. "This is our son Jouneth." The blonde introduced to his teacher. "Well hi Jouneth. You sure are a cute little guy."

"Ooo! Can we see the baby Ms. Gray?" A student asked hopefully. She turned to face her class, "That's the parent's call." The class gazed at the couple and Joey happily nodded his head. Soon a horde of girls surrounded the teens and their baby cooing things like, _'Oh he is so cute!', 'He looks so much like Seto', 'He looks like Joey', _and_ 'Can I hold him?'_

Jouneth did like attention but when he got more than he wanted he was uncomfortable and to tell his parents he began to cry. Seto simply asked the class to back off and take their seats again while Joey fed Jouneth his pacifier. The couple stayed for a while and chatted but the puppy only had his c-section a week ago he was still fairly weak and he was beginning to get drowsy so they decided to leave and head home.

"Well, if you boys ever need me, here is my home address and cell phone number," Ms. Gray offered while handing the teens a sheet of paper. They took it and thanked her. Hopefully they would be okay and wouldn't need her help but if ever they needed some help, she would surely be that person.

Author's Note: So what did you think? Mollano is scheming again this can't be good. Well I hope you all liked this chapter and stay tuned for the next. Thank you all for reading and don't forget to review!


	13. Grandparent Issuses Part One

Author's Note: I'm so sad, I just found out today that this season of Yu-Gi-Oh is the last! I am so heartbroken! What shall I do? I know! I'll keep writing Yu-Gi-Oh stories for those who carve the entertainment! I hope you all are enjoying yourselves thus far, Mollano will come back into the picture in a couple more chapters then all of hell will be set free! Thank you all for supporting me and my stories, if it weren't for you all, there would be no Run Away Puppy or the third part of Run Away Puppy in the works! Anyway, thanks again and enjoy this new chapter!

daughterofanubis: I know, Jouneth is so cute! I just wanna take him for myself but I know that Seto and Joey deserve their little boy so I'll just be content with baby-sitting for them! It would seem Seto is having a hard time, you'd think he'd be used to staying up late at night with his company and all. But I guess a baby is a bit more unstructured than Seto's used to, so I can't blame him. Everything is nice right now, but troubled waters lay not too far ahead for our first time parents. (Don't worry; I am on my way to bust you out, just working out the kinks in my plan.) Anyway, thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

puffin: That's okay, just take the time you need to update, I'll wait patiently. Mollano is always scheming and what he's got planned will get Seto's attention indeed. Yeah, I like how the guy scheming but I just wish he would leave the baby alone. Anyway, I am glad to know that you love this story. Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Hex-Saku: I'm sorry your computer broke down, but I'm glad your back! Yep, the baby is finally here and he's just so adorable! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Miru Amai: Yeah, I better find a different site to put it on. You're right on that, Mollano does need to die…but will he? I won't give it away, don't wanna spoil the story for ya. Anyway, thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Kai's Gurl: I know; Jouneth is just adorable! Yep and if they ever need help Ms. Gray is there for them! She's so nice! Anyway, thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

RyuSenshi-DragonHawk: LOL! I like that idea too! Lets just hope that actually happens to Mollano! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Dragonmaster1703: Glad u like it so far. Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Animed: Well, I am truly happy you are enjoying my stories! Chapter five? How about chapter 13? Anyway, thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

amethyst: I am glad to know I have provoked your interest. Mollano and his goons will come into the picture soon. Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Youko: I couldn't find the story you told me about, was it on f f . n e t? I am happy to hear you enjoyed the last chapter. Mollano is always up to no good…I just wish he would go away. I still can't believe someone would kill a baby! That is so sad…don't worry I believe Jouneth will be okay in this story, he may run into trouble in the third part. Seto…Joey…marriage…? Where did u find my outline? Just don't tell anybody else okay? I want it to be a surprise! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

jou-kaiba-mokie: I am glad that you are enjoying this story to it's fullest potential. Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter.

FireieGurl: I know what ya mean; Jouneth is a pretty cute little baby. I wish I had a scanner because then you could see the really cute family picture I drew! Seto and Joey are so cute together! I know what Jouneth felt too, I hate getting shots; they freakin' hurt! I am just that sensitive I guess. Nothing happened to the baby; he just got a normal after birth check up. Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

invisible girl: Yeah it is a good thing Mollano doesn't know Seto drives or there would have been quite a mess. It was kinda sad for Jouneth to cry like that but you're right, he didn't know what was going on and wanted to be comforted by his parents. Glad you like the story! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

astalder27: Poor Tristan, he just can't win. I think it's the hair that scares Jouneth! Ms. Gray is a character based on one of my teachers, her name is Vicky Gray and she is just the greatest! I have adopted her and she is now my Aunt Vicky! She is awesome and I thought she deserved some sort of fame, even if it's not the normal fame we all think about. It's a good thing that she's there for Seto and Joey…that's all I'm going to say, don't wanna ruin the story for ya! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Bam-Girl-Gravi: I am happy you love it! I love writing it! I won't comment on the baby and Mollano thing, I just don't wanna ruin the story for you. Don't worry; there will be a happy ending that will eventually lead into the third part. I think you'll like what happens at the end! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Run Away Puppy 2: Mollano's Revenge 

Chapter Thirteen: Grandparent Issues Part One

"You're two week recovery leave is over now right?" Yugi asked while staring at Joey as he fed his son. The blonde nodded as he concentrated on the tiny figure in his arms while he rocked in the rocking chair. "So, what are you going to do with the baby?"

"Well, Seto has to be at Kaiba Corp. on Monday so he's gonna take Jouneth with him then I'll pick up the baby after school and bring him home." Joey explained while pulling the empty Toon Dark Magician Girl bottle away from Jouneth and propping him for burping. "Where is Seto now?" Yugi asked through giggles invoked by the baby's tiny burps. "He had some paper work to finalize then he'd come home and make dinner."

"Wow…you guys are a real family now." Yugi said with shinning eyes, he was so happy for Joey and one day hoped he too would have that feeling. Joey smiled and carefully handed Jouneth to his godfather. The teen smiled and rocked the infant carefully in his arms. The baby gurgled and studied Yugi's face…but did not cry. "So are you going to be able to graduate on time?"

"Yeah, my teachers sent home alternative assignments for me so I'm all caught up and on the right track." Yugi smiled and giggled as Jouneth cooed softly. "That's good but what are you going to do with the baby until school lets out? I'm sure our teachers wouldn't appreciate a screaming infant during a lesson." The blonde just shook his head, "I don't know, Seto and I haven't really thought about it, why do you ask?"

"Well…I talked to my Grandpa about it and he said he would be more than happy to watch Jouneth." Yugi piped. Joey smiled and ruffled Yugi's hair while scooping his son into his arms, "Come on, lets go make something to eat, I'm starving." The infant gurgled at his mother.

"Here are the finalized reports you asked for sir." Kimia said while handing Seto the paperwork. "Thank you." He said while placing them in his metal brief case. "Are you headed somewhere sir?"

"Yeah I got someone I have to see…a surprise for Joey."

"Oh, well, do tell Joey and the baby hi for me and have a good evening sir."

"Thank you, you too Kimia."

4:26 pm

Domino Rehabilitation Hospital

"Can I help you sir?" Seto calmly walked up to the young woman at the front sign in desk. "Yeah, I'm here for my 4:30 appointment with Jack Wheeler."

"Okay, sing this…put this badge on and follow me this way." The woman led Seto to a meeting room down one of the many white halls. She opened a door to one of the rooms and the brunette entered, his appointment already awaited him.

"Good day Mr. Kaiba." Jack greeted happily, Seto smiled. "Please Mr. Wheeler, call me Seto, I mean, we are family anyway." The dark brown-haired man didn't quite understand what the teen meant but smiled anyway. "So, how is my son?"

"Joey's doing very well, we have about two weeks left before we graduate high school, so we've been studying like crazy for our finals…well…as much as we can anyway." Jack gave Seto an odd look but didn't want to push the subject any further, what was his son's business, was his son's business.

"I can't believe my little boy is going to be all grown up, I wish I could have been a better father for him. But…I guess without all my doings he wouldn't have you Seto. Some good came out of it I guess." The blue-eyed teen smiled, he couldn't believe how much progress the man had made in just one year. He was proud and hoped that he could surprise Joey; it would be his early graduation present. "Mr. Wheeler, do you mind if I show you a picture?" The man shook his head and looked on as the teen revealed a small wallet sized piece of paper from an inside coat pocket. Seto handed the picture to the man opposite him.

"It's a baby."

"Look at the name printed on the bottom."

"Jouneth Katsuya Seto Kaiba, you didn't cheat on my son, did you?" Jack asked in a grave tone. Seto flinched at the ridiculous question. "No! Of course not, but…before I tell you who bore that baby, promise me you will love and accept your son for who he is."

"Of course, Joseph is the reason I am here, I wanna be a good father to him for the remainder of my life, even if it is confined behind these walls and that of a jail cell." Seto felt bad for the man before him; maybe he and Joey could drop all the charges against him once he proved that he could be trusted around his son and grandson. Speaking of which, how was he going to explain to Jack how Joey even got pregnant? He couldn't just say that Yugi used a magic pregnancy spell…then he would be the one that sounded crazy…

'_Ah, I've got it!' _Seto thought to himself. "Well…you see; Kaiba Corp. is a very strong company in all of its aspects, especially in technology…"

"Yes, go on." Jack urged the teen. "Well, you see through our technology…your son and I… were able to start our own family. That baby is your newborn grandson." Seto watched as his lover's father took up the picture and stared at it for a couple moments. The man's whole being had gone still. Finally his voice came through and Seto jumped at the sudden sound.

"You're serious about this? This baby is really my grandson? And you and Joey conceived him?" Seto nodded his head and watched as the newly found out grandfather held the picture to his heart. "I wish I could have been there for my son's pregnancy…I really fucked everything up. I'm sure his mother wasn't any help either." Seto was really surprised at that, the man was right. "You're right Mr. Wheeler, she hated the whole thing, even condemned Jouneth to death before he was yet to be born."

"That's her alright, she's a very conservative person. She always despised homosexuality." Seto just rolled his eyes; love was love, no matter the shape or form. "Well I'm glad you can handle this Mr. Wheeler." Jack smiled, "Enough talking boy, I wanna see my grandson." The young CEO smiled, he wanted to see his son too, he had been gone all day from home and missed his family. Though he didn't leave the house without kissing his puppy and infant goodbye. It was his new morning routine. "Well, I don't think Joey would appreciate me packing him and the baby up this late in the afternoon, by now Jouneth's had a bath and is probably getting ready for another feeding." The brunette said while looking at his watch. "But I'll see if I can't get them to come down tomorrow." Jack nodded, that was good enough for him, just as long as he got to see his son and meet his grandchild.

6:11 pm

Seto was greeted with a warm wailing of his infant son as he entered his home. "Don't hold him like that Bakura, you're gonna hurt him!" Tristan cried defensively. That made the brunette feel better…Bakura was holding his vulnerable son. He quickened his pace and nearly knocked over his lover.

"Geez, where's the fire honey?" Joey asked while smiling at his missed lover. "Bakura…baby…holding…not good!" The blonde giggled and caught the young CEO's arm in a snug grip. "It's okay, if I didn't trust them they wouldn't be within ten feet of the infant…okay?" Seto calmed himself and nodded his head, "Okay, now give me a hello kiss or your sleepin' on the couch." The blue-eyed teen chuckled, "Rather demanding, aren't you puppy?"

"I haven't seen you all day I missed you." Joey said before closing the distance between them. Seto felt so relieved to be home, this is where he wanted to be. The brunette considered making out with his puppy for a minute longer but was cut short when Jouneth gave a sharp wail. Lets just say Seto had broken the speed barrier.

"What are you doing to make him cry like that Bakura?" The CEO asked while protectively scooping up his first-born. He went right to cuddling his infant and comforting him. The gang looked upon the fond sight. "Here, he's hungry." The blonde said while handing his lover a bottle.

"Here little one, its dinner time for you." Seto said while watching Jouneth greedily take in his formula. "See, isn't that better?" Joey alleged to his baby son. The newborn just looked at his mother.

"Guess what Jou (short for Jouneth)? I got someone I want you to meet tomorrow, me, you, mommy, and uncle Mokuba are gonna go see him." The baby responded by suckling and reaching out one of his tiny hands to touch the hand his father held his bottle with. "Where are we going Seto and who are we meeting?" The blonde inquired curiously. The brunette smiled, "It's an early graduation present…so I'm not telling you."

"Oh…come on Seto!" Joey moaned displeased. "Hey now puppy, control yourself, save that for the bedroom." Bakura derided. "Hey, whitey! What have I told you about the 'puppy' thing? Only I can call Joey that! Do it again and watch your face intercept my fist!"

"Okay stop bickering with Bakura and burp the baby before feeding him the rest of the bottle." The puppy said while taking the bottle and placing a burp rag on the brunette's left shoulder. Seto did as told and Jouneth gave two massive burps and a string of spit up formula. The blonde quickly wiped the substance away and gave the bottle back to Seto to finish the feeding.

"Wow, almost two weeks and the lovers are pros at parenting." Ryou stated after being impressed by the puppy and the master.

9:54 pm

"Is he asleep?" Seto asked quietly while walking into the bedroom he and his lover shared. Joey was resting at an angle against the massive pillows and had Jouneth lying on his tummy, against his chest. The blonde nodded and beamed at his lover. The brunette took a minute to take in the cute image before climbing into bed to sit next to his puppy. "He's a trooper, putting up with those crazy friends of yours." Seto softly spoke while gently stroking his infant's fragile head. The amber-eyed teen smiled, "He's such a good baby." The couple lingered in this state for a while then the brunette carefully, not to disturb his slumbering child, took Jouneth into his arms and walked down the hall to the nursery.

Seto POV

_This has got to be the best thing in the world. I can finally put my son to sleep in his crib. I kiss his forehead before laying him on his back on the mattress of the crib. I admire how peaceful he looks and I smile. Though my son is lost in a deep sleep I have long forgotten, his little pacifier is moving as he sucks on it. It has got to be one of the most endearing things I have ever seen. I can't wait until his first laugh and his first smile. I hope the puppy and I will be the firsts to witness those moments. I slip the Winnie the Pooh quilt over his little body; it feels great to tuck him in at night._

End Seto POV

"Good night Jouneth, sweet dreams. Mommy and Daddy love you." With that Seto reached into the crib and turned on the little light up crib aquarium. He then shut off the light and went back to his own room, turning on the baby monitor before getting comfortable. Joey welcomed him lovingly and together they cuddled until unknown exhaustion put them to sleep. They were going to have a long day tomorrow and a screaming baby within the next four to four and a half hours. They needed all the sleep they could possibly get.

9:58 am

"There, Daddy says we're going somewhere important so you have to look your best, you know…being the son of a famous CEO will do that to ya." Jouneth just patiently waited for his mother to finish dressing him in his little baby tigger overalls outfit. "Well, aren't you just a doll, you should see how cute you look." Jouneth babbled in his own language in response to the adult caring for him.

"Okay, are we ready to go?" Seto asked while entering the nursery. The infant quickly averted his baby blue eyes to gaze at his father. "Yeah, we should be. I just need to grab the diaper bag and we can leave." Joey explained. The brunette nodded his head then kissed his lover quickly before doing the same to his son's forehead.

10:33 am

Domino Rehabilitation Hospital

Joey arched an eyebrow at his lover when he realized what building's parking lot they were pulling into. "Seto…you're going to expose our soon to some mentally crazy person?" The young CEO smiled, "No, you silly puppy."

"But then…what are we doing here?"

"You'll see."

Seto parked his vehicle and he and the rest of his family piled out of the SUV and made their way into the building. Once inside, one of the workers led the group into one of the visiting rooms. Joey about died when he saw whom they were meeting.

"Seto Kaiba! Are you crazy!" The blonde cried freaked out about the whole situation. The brunette turned and calmed his lover. "Joey, it's alright, he's been here for a little over a year. He's a changed man, trust me." The puppy looked up into his lover's honest blue eyes then averted them over Seto's shoulder and glanced at his father.

"Dad?" Joey spoke softly as he approached the man cautiously. The dark-haired adult stood up and nodded. The amber-eyed teen smiled and embraced his father. Jack hadn't been happier. The father and son pulled away.

"You've grown up since we last met, did you perhaps go through a life defining event?" Jack asked while referring to the birth of his grandson. Joey looked over to his boyfriend and beamed brightly. "I believe you brought me someone I'm supposed to met." The shorter teen took his place next to his lover and watched as Seto carefully set the car seat down on the table in the middle of the room. Joey then lifted the quilt back to reveal a wide-awake baby boy. "Dad, meet your week and a half old grandson, Jouneth."

The couple watched as the man's eyes lit up with superb excitement and happiness. "Well, would you look at that? Aren't you a precious little guy?" Jack said while gently taking one the baby's tiny hands into his fingers. The infant just looked and suckled on his pacifier as the adult above him smiled and laughed lightly. Joey took to undoing the buckles and lifted his son into his arms, "Jouneth, this is your grandpa, Grandpa Jack." The dark-haired man carefully cradled his grandson as he was placed in his arms…though…that didn't last too long. Seeing as how the infant had never seen this person before, he was scared and insecure so he did what came naturally to him when he felt discomfort.

"Shhhh, you're okay little one, here take your binky back." Seto said while holding the pacifier to the baby's mouth. Jouneth did take the pacifier but didn't stop crying until he was in his mother's arms once again.

"He's amazing Joseph. I couldn't be more proud of you my boy. Just to think how grown up you're gonna be after you graduate high school is enough to make your old man feel…well…old." Jack said with a smile gracing his lips. The blonde teen couldn't help but smile at his drastically changed father. His family was starting to grow; Joey's new hopes were to convince his mother to love him and her grandson, no matter how they were born or whom they love. His father was willing to except it; maybe his mother would eventually come around and warm up to them. Maybe if she met Jouneth in person?

Author's Note: So, what did you think? I bet you didn't see that coming hu? That's okay, it was intended that it be a surprise! Joey surely was that was for sure! Anyway, thanks so much for reading and don't forget to review!


	14. Grandparent Issuses Part Two

Author's Note: I want to thank you all for being so patient with my updating; you guys are great! School has started again and I am for sure that I will have more time this year to update; I am currently in my senior year and loving it! I rarely have any homework! Anyway, thank you all so much for reading this story and supporting me with all you've got! Now without further a due, chapter 14…

daughterofanubis: (_unlocks cell door _Hey come on, I'm here to bust ya out, we need to make our escape before the guards catch us) I wanted Jack to take the whole grandkid thing well, it would be just depressing if both of Joey's parents disowned Jouneth. And don't worry about Joey's mom, she's a strong willed person and doesn't just turn on a dime because it's the right thing to do. Once she has her mind set that's how it's going to be. Well, thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

puffin: I am happy that you are enjoying this story and I can't wait to see how you react to how Joey's mother will act. It'll be interesting, if not hysterical. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and thanks so much for reading! See ya next chapter!

Inuyashaloverfan: I updated, hope you enjoy this new chapter and I hope you liked the first part as well! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see ya next chapter!

Miru Amai: LOL! Don't worry; it is a promise that I will write you in if Joey's mother does one bad thing to the infant. Yeah, I like the idea of Joey's dad being rehabilitated and accepting his son for who he is. Poor Joey needed some family support. I also hope Mollano dies…but I won't comment on any details just yet…you'll just have to wait and see what unfurls. Anyway, thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Prettyraven91: Yeah, Jouneth is just too cute for words! Yeah, I figured at least one of Joey's parents needed to feel the obligation of being a grandparent, and I chose Joey's father to play that role. Glad you like this story and I hope you enjoyed the first part as well. Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

RyuSenshi-DragonHawk: Yes, he sure did make a complete 360. I like the thought of Joey's father being able to be with this family. It also gives the baby that much more security. Jouneth is cute and I agree, I too can wait to have my own little Jouneth. Yep, you can give them back when you baby-sit; Joey however is stuck with his for 18 years. Glad you are enjoying this story and enjoyed the last chapter. Hope you like this new one. Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Dragonmaster1703: When I found out it was the last season, my jaw dropped to the floor and I thought I was gonna cry. I really am going to miss new episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh…but I guess I can make my own adventures. Speaking of Millennium World, do you know if Joey has an Egyptian counterpart in those episodes? I would totally love to see Joey as an Egyptian warrior! Anyway thanks so much for reading and I shall see ya next chapter!

Hex-Saku: Those are happy tears yes? I didn't think my story was that emotional. Guess the saying is right; "you learn something new every day." And this is my one thing for the day. Yep, Jack is all better. Well, I'm glad you are enjoying yourself thus far. Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

astalder27: The element of surprise, don't ya just love it. Joey needed a steady family member for himself, sure he has Seto but he needed his dad. Yes, dropping all the charges is a little much for Seto to say but we'll just have to wait and see what plays out. Anyway, thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

FireieGurl: Glad you enjoyed last chapter! Hopefully this new one will be just as good as the last. I'm happy that Joey's dad is better too. Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Bam-Girl-Gravi: It is more than likely that Joey's mother will disown the baby, so you're probably right. As for character death… I can't kill her off in this part but maybe it could fit somewhere into part three of Run Away Puppy. I'll keep your suggestion in mind. You've got a point with that! Two guys can't have a girl! I think its XY for girls and XX for boys. The Y gene comes from the female, which Joey is not, he may have given birth to a baby but he is a full male. The only genes given in that conception were X genes! You are a genius! Don't worry about the Inferno if it's gonna slow your work down. TWO BOOKS A WEEK? Whoa! I'm lucky if I read two books a year! You must like to read! You're probably really smart too. Wha? You want the ending to what in my writing? Anyway, thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

subaruxkamui4ever: I love the cuteness, I could just huggle and snuggle Jouneth! He's just that kind of baby. I am very proud of Seto and Joey, they are going to be the greatest parents ever! I won't answer your question just yet because it will be answered in this chapter. I also hate Joey's mother, I can't believe she separated Joey and Serenity! Leaving her young son with an inattentive and abusive father! Well, that's how's he's portrayed in the Manga anyway. I know, Jouneth is so cute and you would be able to see Jouneth if only I had a scanner, I drew a picture of the family together, it is so cute! Joey…get pregnant again? I don't know if he would appreciate that right now…maybe later though. I have this story called "War Of The Night" and it is going to be a Mpreg too, so if you wanna read it, it's up. You should write your own Mpreg story, I would totally read it and I could even help you! Is the Grand Prix season the same thing as Grand Championship? That's what's playing right now for YGO. WHAT! PEOPLE DIE! I hafta know now. Well, thanks for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

invisible girl: Change is good and Jack really needed to make a change in his life, so he has and look what it has gotten him, his loving son back and a grandchild to spoil like there is no tomorrow. As for Joey's mother, I don't think it's a good idea for her to meet Jouneth either…but this is Joey's decision and the baby is his, but don't worry, Seto will try to talk some sense into him. Anyway, thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

mystictreasures: Yep! Can't help but spoil the first-born! Don't worry about the action, next chapter will give the young couple a scare, just you wait and see what Mollano and his gang has in store for the innocent family. Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Run Away Puppy 2: Mollano's Revenge Chapter Fourteen: Grandparent Issues Part Two 

12:42 pm

"You sure this is good idea pup?" Seto asked while eyeing the busy blonde closely. "I'm not really sure but I would do anything to give our son the world." Joey said while securing the pacifier in his infant's mouth. "I understand what you mean and where you're coming from but is this really worth getting hurt over? I mean we're taking our defenseless child right into the arms of the devil." The brunette blurted out. That comment hurt the blonde a bit, sure she disapproved of his relationship with Seto…but…

"Seto, she's my mother and within that she has the right to meet her grandson."

"Come on, didn't you hear anything she said to you that day! She wanted the baby dead, D E A D, dead! Pup, she's not happy about us!" Finally after getting Jouneth situated, the blonde sat right in the passenger seat and stayed silent. This usually meant he was thinking about what his lover had said. "Well big brother, it wouldn't be a bad idea to at least try." The young CEO looked into the review mirror, Mokuba just gave him an encouraging smile.

"Come on Seto, for me?" Joey asked softly. Though reluctant, and concerned for his child's life he nodded silently.

Serenity was stretched out on her bed and talking on the phone with Tea as a knock came upon her front door.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to cut this short but there's someone at my front door Tea."

"_It's okay just call me later."_

"Alright, call you later, bye."

"_Bye." _

The girl hung up her phone then went on her way to the door and what she saw next would make her life that much brighter. She unlocked the door and gazed upon the unexpected sight of her brother, her brother's lover, and her brother's lover's brother (try saying that five times real fast!). Though as eye-catching as a car seat usually was, Serenity failed to notice her nephew right away. Quickly the girl swung open the screen door and nearly knocked her brother over as he made his way through the doorway. "Oh Joey! It's been so long!" She cried loudly. Serenity's sudden outburst roused noises from the car seat in Seto's grasp. The girl turned and eyed the object in the brunette's hand. Mokuba took the liberty of showing Serenity her nephew. The youngest Wheeler squealed happily and gained some curious looks from the Kaiba baby.

"Oh! You are so cute!" Serenity cooed while kneeling down to the baby. She touched his face then held a tiny hand with her fingers. The baby suckled on his pacifier and watched as the girl spoke to his mother. "Wow…what's his name Joey?" Said blonde smiled and answered, " His name is Jouneth Katsuya Seto Kaiba."

"Wow, that's quite a long name for just a little guy." Jouneth gazed up at his Aunt then sneezed. Mokuba and Serenity giggled and blessed the tiny being. It was then that the girl looked right up to Seto and spoke softly, "Do you think maybe I can hold him?" The brunette smiled and nodded. He sat down the car seat gently and unbound his baby son. Serenity carefully took the infant and smiled as their eyes connected. This was something Serenity had never experienced before, as she held this tiny miracle in her arms, so close to her heart… she began to cry.

"He's so beautiful." She said between sobs of happiness. "It's too bad he couldn't have better grandparents, this little guy deserves the world." Joey kneeled down and hugged his sister lightly to mind his son, "It's alright Sis, Jouneth has the best family in the entire world and the most diverse. He'll be okay but I just wanted to see if mom would maybe accept her grandchild if she met him in person." Serenity felt her heartbreak at her brother's words, ever since that one day; her mother has been talking down about her brother's baby. "It won't happen Joey, that's a fool's hope and I know our mother well. Once she sets her mind to something it won't change."

Feeling his young Aunt's distress, Jouneth cooed softly and twinkled his beautiful blue-eyes. Serenity smiled through her tears and snuggled her nephew. The soft moment was broken by a shrill anger-filled voice.

"Serenity Lynn Wheeler! What are they doing here?" Carol demanded. The girl jumped to her feet and sprinted over to her mother. "Mom, meet your grandson, Jouneth Katsuya Seto Kaiba." The young Aunt held out the infant just enough to let the woman see her son's child. Carol gasped and held a hand over her mouth. "Dear lord." Were her muffled words. Jouneth lay completely still, not really knowing what was going to happen next. Was this person gonna hold him or what? The baby grunted softly and Carol removed her hand and stared blankly at the infant's creators. Joey looked at her with all the hope of the world in his eyes, the very look he had when he was a child, how she missed those days. Then she averted her gaze to Seto, the young CEO stood strong with this arms crossed and a knowing look in his icy blue eyes.

"Well…Mother…what do you think?" Serenity asked hopefully. The woman clinched her fists at her sides. "Get this abomination away from me." She hissed, venom dripping from the very words. Joey's heart shattered and the girl huddled the infant closer to her body in a protective fashion. "Wha…mother, this infant is your grandchild, how cou…"

"No Serenity, the only grandchildren I will ever have will come from you! This….this, this THING is not a creation of god but a SPAWN OF THE DEVIL!" The tension in the room took its toll on the Kaiba baby and he began to cry. Quickly, Joey took his son into his arms and cuddled him close. This had been what the brunette predicted but this woman was hurting his lover and their baby. Seto stepped forward, and blocked Joey behind him.

"All children are miracles, but our baby, my son, is a gift. Given to me by the gods of Egypt. Joey and I were chosen to have this baby."

"That creature is a demon, sent here to destroy all that god has made beautiful and right." Carol stepped closer; she and the brunette were mere inches from each other. The young CEO clinched his teeth and was struggling to contain his anger. "You destroyed my son, turned him into something that will send him straight to hell, you broke his friendship with god and have bonded him to the devil for eternity."

"I turned your son into the happiest 17-year-old you will ever meet. He has everything now that he needed when he was a child, a family, love, caring, attention, and recognition. He has it all and I am proud that I am the one that can give it to him. You are the devil in this story. You abandoned your son at a very young age and left him at the disposal of a mad, drunken father. For years your only son was abused and battered, and you declined to care. It was one night that Joey was nearly killed when I saved him. You are the one who has sealed your fate in hell and I wouldn't mind seeing you plummet all the way to the icy death of the ninth circle of the inferno." Seto sneered. Carol growled dangerously then slapped the blue-eyed teen as hard as she could; her fake nails consequently cutting open the brunette's skin. He fell backward at the intrusion then without thinking, retaliated with a right hook to Carol's face. Serenity was horrified and Jouneth was reduced to a whimper. Joey took to his lover's side.

8:38 pm

For some reason, unknown to Seto, he sat in complete isolation at the computer in the den. He sat, just staring at the flickering screen of the monitor. He hadn't moved in a whole ten-minute span, he was in deep thought, until a soft voice broke his train of thought.

"Seto…" The brunette looked up to see his golden lover in the frame of the door. "May I?" The brunette teen nodded and watched as his puppy came around the desk and placed a brown bottle and some cotton balls down next to the keyboard. Seto eyed the puppy curiously, "What is it pup?"

"Have you looked at your left cheek since we've been home?" The blue-eyed teen shook his head. "It's bruising pretty bad and your cuts look a bit infected, she must have had some strong duty nail polish on." Seto was silent. Joey opened the bottle and slightly dipped a cotton ball into the clear liquid. Cautiously he raised it to Seto's wounds and began to clean them. They weren't large or deep but the blonde knew that it was always a good idea to clean any kind of broken skin. The brunette hissed but let his lover continue his process. The suddenly the pup's voice rang out softly, "I'm sorry Seto."

"For what?" Said brunette asked while facing his boyfriend. The blonde sighed heavily, "For not listening to you, I should have known better." Joey finished cleansing his lover's cuts and stared at him with a guilty mist in his eyes. "No, don't be, you were just thinking in the best interests of the baby."

"No, I wasn't, something worse could have happened to us and…"

"But something worse didn't happen. Pup, it's okay, you're only human and humans make mistakes. It's our nature."

Joey didn't respond to Seto's forgiveness, rather he found the carpet beneath him very interesting. The brunette stood up and lifted his lover's face so that their eyes would meet. "What's making you so upset? The baby is completely okay, no harm came to him."

"But…"

"But what Joey?"

"But…she hurt you."

Seto smiled warmly as he watched a couple tears slide backward from honey colored eyes. Then he descended his mouth slowly upon his lover's and they shared a tender chaste kiss. Seto pulled away then nuzzled his puppy's neck, "I'm okay, it's just a mere flesh wound. And as long as I have you around, none of my cuts will get infected." Joey cracked a smile and the brunette returned the favor.

"Where's the baby?" Seto asked while running his hand through his lover's golden mane. "Mokuba wanted to feed Jouneth so I let him." The young CEO nodded then kissed his boyfriend's forehead as thanks for cleaning his cuts.

"Okay, you better burp him now Mokuba." Serenity said while assisting her nephew's uncle. Together they successfully fed Jouneth and even put him to sleep, but they let the parents tuck him into bed.

Jouneth may not have an active grandmother, but he has a family big enough to compensate for the grandmother issue. It wasn't like he didn't have a grandmother to begin with, Seto's mother may have been deceased but she would be proud of her eldest son and hold her grandson high. Both of his parents would be proud and now their death became harder for Seto to accept, he wanted his son to have a pair of living, stable grandparents.

It seemed as though this night was going to be like every other night, Seto and Joey put the baby to bed and they themselves laid down to rest up for the early waking of their child. It was a normal night but they needed to sleep off the unhappiness of the whole day.

2:42 am

Jouneth had been crying for almost an hour now and both Seto and Joey were stumped. They had tried everything, not even the infamous pacifier helped here, and Jouneth loved his pacifier. It was starting to get to Joey, the infant had been crying for so long that tears weren't even present anymore, just the relentless wails of his helpless son.

As Seto held the screaming baby he noticed that Jouneth felt warmer than normal and laid him down on his BREBD (Bbaby) blanket. "Pup, can you dig the thermometer out of the diaper bag and hand it to me?" The blonde nodded and fished for said tool then handed it to his boyfriend.

"You're gonna hate me for this Jou but I need to take your temperature." Seto said while placing the earpiece of the fancy thermometer into his infant's ear. Jouneth hated it and it only encouraged him to wail harder. The tool beeped and Seto read the reading.

"Pup, get the car seat. We're going to the hospital." With those words, the blonde bolted up the stairs and back down again. Seto let Joey get the baby into the car seat and he went upstairs to alert Mokuba about what was going on.

"Mokie, Mokie, Mokuba." The raven-haired boy woke with a start and gazed at his brother. "What is it Seto?"

"Mokuba, Joey and I have to take Jouneth to the hospital."

"What! Why?"

"He's running a fever of about 103 to almost 104. That's dangerous for an infant, especially one as young as Jouneth. I'm gonna have you stay here with Serenity okay, it's too much hassle to take everyone. Joey and I will be back as soon as possible okay." Mokuba nodded and watched as his brother kissed his forehead and ran out of the room, flicking off the light in the process.

Never having his baby act like this in the whole two weeks they had him, Joey was nervous and worried that something was fatally wrong with his infant. Seto had sped back down the stairs and he and the blonde took no chances of wasting time. They secured the car seat and drove off in the direction of Domino University Hospital, the same place where Jouneth was born.

Still with a screaming infant and shot nerves, Seto and Joey made their way through the emergency doors. They explained their case and were taken into the pediatrics wing of the hospital and settled into a room.

"Tell Daddy what's wrong." Seto pleaded as he lifted his son into his arms and cradled him. Joey was now in tears, he was worried he was going to loose his son, or the poor little guy would have to be put on all of those machines to help save his life. Finally to the parent's relief, a female doctor came through the door.

"Oh honey, I can hear ya crying all the way down the hall, what's wrong?" She asked. Seto shook his head, "We don't know, he's been crying non-stop for about an hour now and he usually doesn't do that but he was running a fever of 103 when I last checked." The doctor winced at that, "Well that's not good. I'm doctor Dorough by the way."

"Well, I'm just going to do a routine check up and see what's going on with the little guy. Now, did he have his shots?" Joey nodded, "Yeah, he had them last week and he was fine." The doctor nodded, "Okay, well go ahead and unclothe him and I'll start the check up."

Seto didn't really find unclothing his sick son the best idea but he did as asked and watched as his infant was checked. Once the doctor got to his ears she found the cause of Jouneth's pain. "Well, this was an easy find." She turned to the baby's parents, "Little Jouneth here has ear infections. He's got an infection in each ear." Joey battled with threatening tears but was relieved that it was an ear infection and not something worse. "So now, I'm going to go get his paper work and prescribe an anti-biodic for him."

"Okay, thanks." The brunette said before the doctor left the room. Joey sighed heavily and watched as the young CEO took up his two week old into his arms. "You scared us little guy." It was apparent that Jouneth didn't care, he was in too much pain, tired wails still filled the room.

About 25 minutes later Dr. Dorough came back with the baby's information and his ear medicine. "Okay, to give the baby his medicine is fairly easy." The woman opened the box and took out a tiny bottle filled with liquid. She went over to Seto and showed him and Joey how to give Jouneth the medicine. She simply tilted the infant's head and put one drop of the liquid in each of his ears.

"There, simple as that. This should dull the pain as well as clear up the infection. Two drops, every day, one in each ear for a week, then bring him to Dr. White and she will evaluate his progress. Okay?" The teens nodded and thanked her. "Okay, you are all free to go home and get as much sleep as you can."

11:46 am

The couple had gotten home at almost 3:30 that morning and they were beyond tired. As Joey woke up, he had found the bed empty and that it was almost noon. The blonde pulled himself out of bed and decided to let Seto get some sleep while he took care of the baby for a while but when the blonde found his boyfriend and son, they were both fast asleep on the couch, Jouneth lay comfortably on his tummy upon his father's chest. Joey felt a loving smile come to life and he hunted down the digital camera. This was just the cutest Kodak moment.

Author's Note: So…what did ya think? Joey's mom is a bitch I know but that was the point! Anyway, I thought this chapter needed to end on a cute moment before Mollano once again showed his face. Anyway, thank you all for reading and don't forget to review!


	15. Breakaway

Author's Note: Jouneth's double ear infection is actually based on a time when I was about one when I had two ear infections. My mom said that my ears were so bad that I was throwing up and she and my dad had to take me to the hospital.

**Attention Inuyasha fans**: **I have authored my very first Inuyasha story! So if any of you enjoy Run Away Puppy why not check out my Inuyasha story called "You Found Me."**

daughterofanubis: (hands ya a tissue) It's okay don't cry. Things will be okay…eventually. Yeah, I would totally baby-sit for Seto and Joey! Jouneth is just so darling! Speaking of you asking to baby-sit I was thinking about making a character based on you for the third part of RAP. Just tell me if you have any suggestions for your character! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

puffin: Glad to hear that you liked last chapter! I guess for the moment Serenity is living with them but there is another surprise coming up in the next chapter…but I won't say what it is. So yeah she is living with them. Well I hope that cleared that up. Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Jou-Kaiba-Mokie: Jouneth be the next Einstein? How so? I know he'll inherit the Kaiba smart gene from Seto but how is he smart like you say? Your baby sister had a seizure! That was probably scary! Uh…you don't want Mollano to show up…uhhh…. well…I won't say any more. I hope your baby sister doesn't have to go through all that again. Yeah, Jou's mom is a bitch and yes, Serenity is living them for the time being. Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Miru Amai: Awe, what's wrong? Why are you depressed? Actually I have to say something that make you feel better. I wanted to make you into a character for the third part of Run Away Puppy. Just tell me what you want your character to be like. I hope you feel better soon and thanks so much for reading! I'll see you next chapter!

LZfOx1379: WOOT! Go get Jou's mom! Yeah she was quite mean indeed. Yeah cute and innocent Jouneth. Yep, she slapped Seto but remember he punched her back. Well thanks for the compliment; I can only try to be a great writer. I'm honored to be called your favorite SetoxJou writer. While your watching that house, make sure to give her a bullet wound for me! Thanks so much for reading and shall see you next chapter!

Dark Shadowess: Yeah, thank Ra it wasn't anything worse, but those damn things can be so painful, my ears used to get like Jouneth's. Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Dragonmaster1703: Well that's too bad that he doesn't say or do anything but man I hope he has some sort of past, Joey is like the best part of YGO for me! He's just adorable! Thanks so much on the tips and I will definitely go to that website! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Bloody Days OF Dust: When you read this chapter I explain the whole Seto and Joey thing you were confused about, so no worries! I would like to kill off Joey's mother but she is the cause of all the pain in the third part! The Inferno was a great book I loved it! Yeah the whole reference tells ya that Seto has read the Inferno too! Yeah I would miss my mommy and daddy too if I lost them at a young age! Yes it is a long review but it is very much appreciated! I'll try to make a fancy twist…but I'm running low on ideas for twists. Glad you liked the chapter! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

FireieGurl: I figured a cute ending was needed! Yeah, Joey's mom is a bitch but what can ya do? I think Seto should just get medieval on her ass.

invisible girl: Yes, Jou's mom is the biggest bitch in the whole wide world…well besides my junior art teacher. Yeah, I actually based Jouneth's ear infections off of a time when I had the same exact thing when I was his age! I never got tubes but my brother did. Yeah ear infections freakin' suck and they hurt like a MOFO. I know I cried a lot and I still do. Anyway, thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Run Away Puppy 2: Mollano's Revenge 

Chapter Fifteen: Breakaway

11:46 am

The couple had gotten home at almost 3:30 that morning and they were beyond tired, but they were thankful that their infant would finally be at ease. As Joey woke up, he had found the bed empty and that it was almost noon. The blonde pulled himself out of bed and decided to let Seto get some sleep while he took care of the baby for a while but when the blonde found his boyfriend and son, they were both fast asleep on the couch, Jouneth lay comfortably on his tummy upon his father's chest (okay, if this confused you then you should probably read this: alright, all this is referring to is that when Joey woke up and Seto wasn't in bed with him he already knew that Seto had gotten up to take care of Jouneth and Joey decided to get up and let Seto get some more rest while he took care of the infant…but when Joey found Seto he was fast asleep on the couch already). Joey felt a loving smile come to life and he hunted down the digital camera. This was just the cutest Kodak moment ever!

"Hmm…I wonder where Seto hid the camera from me this time?" Joey asked himself quietly as he went into the kitchen. It was no secret, Seto hated having his picture taken, though he loved Joey, he made no exceptions. There on the breakfast nook sat his tool. The blonde picked up the digital camera then headed back out into the living area and snapped a photo of his beloved and child. The flash alone made Seto peek an eye open and see who was disturbing him.

"Pup, what are you doing up? I thought you were sleeping." The brunette was obviously fatigued beyond what he had ever been. Joey took the liberty of taking Jouneth carefully into his arms. "Go up to the bedroom and get some more sleep, I'll take the baby from here." Seto yawned heavily and shook his head, "No, I'm okay, really."

"Set, I know you're okay but you're tired and you need to rest, we have school tomorrow."

"Ah shit!" Seto said while bolting up right. The blonde jumped at the sudden outburst, "What? What's wrong?"

"We don't have a trust worthy baby-sitter for Jouneth." The amber-eyed teen chuckled, "Sure we do, Yugi talked to his Grandpa, and Mr. Mutou said he would watch him." Joey explained. "I don't know koi, Jouneth is sick, won't he be too much hassle for him? Besides, Solomon has to run the game shop."

"Set, Solomon raised Yugi, I think he's got an idea on how to take care of a sick infant." The tired brunette stood up and kissed his lover's lips, "I'm gonna go take a nap." Joey nodded, "Okay, don't worry about us, just get your rest okay." The young CEO nodded then headed up the staircase to his bedroom.

"Hey, good morning nii-sama!" Mokuba piped as he watched the brunette come up the staircase trying to stifle a yawn. "Good night." Was the tired teen's simple response. The boy observed as his brother trudged to his bedroom and closed the door behind him. "Poor Seto." The raven-haired boy whispered to himself before going about his business again and greeting Joey.

"Mornin' Joey!"

"Hey kiddo." The blonde said with a warm smile. "How's my little nephew this morning?" The boy asked while bounding over to said blonde. "Well, he's okay for now, I bet he's just exhausted from this morning."

"Speaking of which, what was wrong with him?"

"Well, he's got an ear infection in both ears." Mokuba covered both his ears and winced, he's had those before and they hurt like hell. Seto's had them too but his get really bad, that's where Jouneth must have gotten that quality. The boy stroked the baby's head gently and smiled, "At least he can rest now." Joey nodded in agreement, at that moment another visitor said his good morning. Hunter ran happily over to the couch and jumped onto it and sat next to the amber-eyed teen.

"Hello there Hunter, sorry I haven't paid much attention to ya. My own puppy has been keepin' me pretty busy." Joey explained while petting his golden animal. The puppy waged his happy little tail then quickly licked his owner's face. "Hunter…silly pup." The blonde said while smiling. Movement in Joey's arms brought his attention back to infant. Jouneth stirred a few more times before opening his eyes.

"Good morning little one." The teen greeted before kissing Jouneth's cheek. The baby just gazed at his mother and cooed happily.

6:49 am

"Yugi, can you get the door, someone is knocking." Solomon cried from the kitchen. Said boy ran down the stairs pulling his uniform shirt on, finally he answered the door. "Hey Joey! Kaiba!" The short teen greeted happily. The couple came through the door with Jouneth on hand. Seto was the one to make sure that Solomon would be okay.

"He's got a spare change of clothes if it's needed. There's more than enough formula for the day, along with diapers, wipes, and anything else you can think of. I also want you to know that Jouneth has a double ear infection, one in each ear, so at noon you need to administer one drop of his medicine in each ear. And if there is anything he or you may need don't hesitate to reach either Joey or I on our cell phones." With that said the brunette handed the man a piece of paper with their numbers on it. "I hope you'll be okay Mr. Mutou." The old man chuckled softly, "Of course Seto, I raised Yugi from a very young age, and he wasn't much older than Jouneth. We'll be okay I promise." The young father nodded his head and sent his attention then to his sleeping infant. "Be good okay, mommy and daddy will be here after school but for now Grandpa Mutou is going to take care of you, so behave." Seto whispered before kissing the baby's head. Joey smiled softly and then he too kissed Jouneth goodbye.

"Alright guys, Yami and I are ready to go." Yugi said while coming around the corner into the kitchen. The group nodded then left the man with the baby. Seto however was still not sitting right with the whole idea.

"Well, what should we do Jouneth?" Solomon asked the slumbering babe. The old man smiled then took the car seat into the living area and gently sat it down next to the couch where Solomon sat and watched his early morning news channel.

2:46 pm

Solomon had laid out the Jouneth's blanket and let the baby handle himself while he helped customers in the shop. But the baby was used to having his parents around with him most of the time spoiling him with attention. So once he began to feel lonely he started whining and eventually started to cry.

"Oh, you'll have to excuse me for a moment miss."

"Baby-sitting today Mr. Mutou?" The man nodded and went into the living room to fetch the child. "Feeling a little lonely, well come with Grandpa little one and I shall keep you company." Jouneth had already slowed his crying into a whimpering.

"Oh Mr. Mutou, he's so adorable." The old man smiled, "Well, is there anything I can help you with ma'am?"

"Well, my son says there is a new pack of duel monsters cards that just came out and he wants a couple packs, which would those be?" Solomon nodded and moved over to the counter case, "The Darkness Rides Again packs would be the new ones, you want two of those?"

"Uh, give me four." Jouneth gurgled then let out a tiny burp. The lady giggled and Solomon made sure he wasn't spat up on.

"Hey Grandpa, I'm home." Yugi said while coming through the shop door. "Well hello there Yugi, did you have a good day at school?" The tri-hair colored teen nodded and smiled. "I see Jouneth has been helping you take care of the shop."

"He just likes attention and I don't blame him." Solomon joked. "That would be Joey's fault, he never puts the baby down." Seto said while taking his son into his arms. The infant cooed when he saw his papa. "Well hello to you too kiddo."

"No way, is that the infamous Kaiba Baby?" The lady customer asked. Seto looked over to her but said nothing. "I'm a reporter from the local news paper and I have wanted so badly to do a story on the Kaiba Family for the Duelists section. May I Mr. Kaiba?" The young CEO shook his head, "Sorry I'd rather not let my son be turned into bait to sell some cheesy news paper."

"Set, be nice!" Joey's voice rang from the other room. The brunette flashed a fake smile at the woman then receded into the room his puppy was in.

Two Weeks Later…

"You're a whole month old Jou." Joey said while sitting with his son on the floor. "What are you two up too?" Seto asked while approaching his lover and child. "Say, 'Nothin' daddy, just lyin' about.'" The brunette fixed himself on the floor next to the blonde and rested his chin on Joey's right shoulder. "Hi Jouneth." The blue-eyed teen greeted happily. Happy to see both his parents paying attention to him he thanked them by giving them his first smile.

"Did he just…?"

"Smile?" Joey finished while nodding; the couple smiled at each other and exchanged a quick kiss. "So tomorrow we have a half day of school then a senior assembly?" Seto asked. Joey nodded, "Yeah."

"Is Solomon going to watch Jouneth?" The brunette inquired to his puppy. "No, I thought it might be nice for Ms. Gray to see the baby before we go off and live our lives and raise him."

"You make it sound like we'll never see her again pup."

"Well, yeah because…well…" Seto smiled and kissed his boyfriend's temple. "We'll see her again. She can come to his birthday parties and stuff." The amber-eyed teen went silent for a moment and gazed at his one-month-old son. "I can't believe this is it, we'll be graduated and already parents. What are we going to do after high school?"

"Well, we both already have jobs." The young CEO answered. Joey quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean? You have a job! I don't and I don't know what I want to do, I guess after having the baby I lost sight of life after high school."

"Can I tell you what I want you to do?"

"Hmm…what, Set?"

"I want you to stay home and raise the baby until he starts first grade." Seto answered softly before kissing the patch of skin behind the blonde's right ear. As much as Joey loved being kissed in that spot, what Seto had said wasn't quite sitting right with him and he probably took it the wrong way. "You want me to your housewife?" The blonde said in a disgusted tone. The brunette shook his head, "No, I don't want you to be my housewife Joey, I want you to be a full-time stay at home mom for Jouneth. I want at least one of us to be home 24/7 so that he's brought up right and isn't un-bonded, I want him to feel like he's got a stable home, and not parents he rarely sees because of their jobs. And seeing that I have Kaiba Corp. on my plate I want you to stay at home with the baby." Joey could understand what Seto wanted but still sent him a funny look. "It's not that I don't think you couldn't survive the outside world, because you would definitely take them by storm…but I just want what's best for Jouneth and a nanny isn't best, his mother is what's best."

Joey shook his head and lowered his eyes, "Oh Seto…" He said in a grim tone. The blue-eyed teen was now expecting the worst but when he was tackled to the floor by a happy looking blonde puppy he thought different. "You are such a hopeless lover ya know?" Joey said before kissing his boyfriend soundly. They pulled away in mere inches and the brunette smiled, "I take it that's a yes to full-time stay at home mom?" The blonde nodded and smiled, "I would do anything for you and our baby." Seto chuckled, "As would I pup, as would I."

Friday, May 26, 2006

"Come on pup, we're gonna be late on our last day of school!" Seto yelled from the bottom of the staircase. He heard an inaudible response from his lover and chuckled. "Come on Joey, Jouneth's a month old and he's already set to go." Finally the brunette saw the object of his affection come running down the staircase with a playful glare on his face. "Don't compare me to our son!" Seto shook his head with a smile and caught his darling puppy in a kiss. Joey pulled away, "Ya know if we stand around and kiss any longer we will be late." Seto nodded and motioned for the blonde to go before him.

Just as they both had expected, they were late but not by much, maybe a couple minutes after the tardy bell, sure the teacher would raise an eyebrow and shake her head but what can you do when you have a fussy one-month-old infant right?

"Sorry Ms. Coleman, we didn't mean to be late." Joey said walking through the doorway with Seto and a fussy Jouneth in tow. She smiled, "It's okay I guess seeing your reasons, go ahead and take your seats, I was getting ready to put "The Alamo" in." The teens nodded and headed to their desks toward the back of the middle two rows. They weren't in class ten minutes when Jouneth had become restless and started to cry. Naturally, their classmates turned and watched as the parents tended to their child. It was Joey who took up the baby and went outside the door to try and calm him. Seto was left to his own devices. The brunette sat and watched the movie until a voice called to him; Joey called him over to the door. The students watched as the pair exchanged quick words then observed as the young CEO went over to the diaper bag and instantly began to make a bottle.

"Quite the pro, aren't you Kaiba?" A male classmate asked. The brunette looked at him but said nothing, keeping his mind focused on getting his son calmed down. The same student looked on as the blue-eyed teen handed off the bottle to Joey. It was a good thing that they only had a half day, really they could have just came for the assembly but Joey wanted Ms. Gray to see the baby. They got through their first hour then went straight to said teacher.

"Oh Ms. Gray." Joey said while waltzing into her classroom. She looked up and her green eyes flashed with a happiness that couldn't be contained. Smiling brightly, she approached the blonde and his son. "May I?" She asked referring to holding the infant. Joey nodded and gently handed his child off to the L.I.F.E teacher, actually he thought of more of a godmother of her to Jouneth.

"How are his ears?" She asked while cradling the Kaiba Baby. "All cleared up, I'm glad that he recovered quickly, my family has a history of prolonged infections but, I guess that's why Mokuba and I had tubes put in our ears when we were young."

"You'll just have to watch this little guy's ears and hope they're not like yours." The woman said with a soft smile on her face. The teen nodded and smiled.

At about 12: 50 the senior class was summoned to the vast courtyard of Domino High, they were seated in metal chairs that were lined up on the grass, most likely placed there for the graduation ceremony.

"You sure you wanna go through with this, a lot of innocent bystanders could get hurt, besides, we're only after TWO boys." Mollano said while looking amongst the crowd of the senior class. "Don't worry Jamie, we only do dis as a scare tactic. We won't harm anybody. I have ordered my sniper boys to just aim at random objects, not people." Birdo explained with a sly smirk on his face. The former mob boss couldn't help but pity the two teens they were after. Seto and Joey were in for a world of hurt. Mollano watched as Birdo's crew lifted their sniper guns in ready position.

"Wait for my signal." Birdo ordered. The men awaited the word like their boss had asked. The man watched as the teens were seated and waited for the principal to stand before the podium.

"SENIORS! Class of 2006 (that's my year! Woot! Go class of 2006!)! Congratulations to you all for making it this far! Tomorrow will be an honorary day for you all!" The principal said excitedly over the microphone.

"Fire Boys." And on command the snipers triggers were pulled and complete chaos broke out and in an instant 400 seniors watched as their principal fell lifeless to the ground.

"What's going on?" Tristan cried to Seto over the hysteria of the crowd. The brunette shook his head then he and Tristan witnessed Joey cry out and fall to his knees holding a wailing Jouneth in his arms. "JOEY!" Tristan and Seto cried in unison.

"Puppy, are you alright?"

"Fuck Seto, my right arm hurts…really bad." Seto took Jouneth from his lover's grip and handed the baby to Tristan. "Take the car seat and take the baby to the Game shop. I have to get Joey to a hospital." The panicked CEO ordered to the other brunette. Tristan nodded and took up the car seat and headed in the direction of his car in the student parking lot.

By now Joey's world was beginning to spin, the pain was too much to abide, it was worse than labor. "Pup, are you going to be okay?" The blonde fell forward onto Seto's chest and whispered, "I…told you…it was Moll…ano." Before blacking out.

Author's Note: So…what did ya think? Did you like it? I think it came out halfway decent! A nice way to bring Mollano back into the picture! Next chapter will start happy then end on a sour note! Thank you all so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter! Don't forget to review!


	16. Greatest Fear Part One

Author's Note: How did Joey know it was Mollano? Was it just a really good guess or was it pure instinct? I won't tell. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and hopefully you all won't kill me for leaving off at a well…you'll just have to wait and see.

daughterofanubis: I wont comment on Jou's health because you'll find out if he's okay or not in this chapter! Awe please don't be mad! If that cliffy made you upset then you're really gonna hate me after this. You wanna cookie, well then, here ya go (hands ya a cookie)! Yeah I don't think Jouneth's parents would like me so much if I fed their one month old a cookie. We'll just give him his Dark Magician pacifier for now. Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter! Can't wait for more of yours!

Jou-Kaiba-Mokie: You're definitely right with that one, Jouneth will more than likely inherit the Kaiba smart gene from his father. He will one day run Kaiba Corp. and make his parents proud. Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Miru Amai: I'm really sorry about all you're relationship crap, I hope things get better for ya. I don't like it when people I know (well, I don't "know" know you but you catch my drift) are sad. Yup, yup I wanna make you into a character! No lying! I will be looking out for your e-mail! Yeah, they were only supposed to hit random things but Birdo is a disgusting person who can't be trusted so I guess it's to be expected from him. Yup, one whole month and his first smile! So kawaii! Wow, don't ya think the electrical cage was a bit much…? Nah. Thanks so much for reading and I shall see ya next chapter!

LZfOx1379: Was Joey shot? Uhhh, well you'll find out this chapter! Can I come watch ya shoot Mollano! I wanna see him suffer for all the crap he's done to poor Seto and Joey! I'm glad ya liked the way I brought Mollano back, I figured he needed to come back it a big bang (no pun intended). Awe, it's nice to be someone's fave! I feel so special! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Ryuichi's lover: Ooooo! You went to the Ocean! Nice! Don't worry about not updating; I guess I was just afraid I had lost ya. Awe, I'm happy to know that you like my material; it's those kinds of reviews and comments that keep me going! YUP! CLASS OF 2006! WE RULE! That'll be a nice change for ya, it was just a change for me, I wouldn't say my school was the best, I mean for Ra's sake our mascot is a freakin' Wolverine! LAME! YAWN! Anyway, thanks so much for reading and I shall see ya next chapter!

Dragonmaster1703: I CAN'T WAIT FOR MILLENIUM WORLD! I AM SO EXCITED! WOOT! I am happy to hear you liked the last chapter, I think this one blows the last one out of the water. Anyway, thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Hex-Saku: Hehehe, yeah, well if you didn't like the last cliffy you definitely won't like the one that lies ahead. My best friend Karla is class of 2009 so I'm rooting for you guys too! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

astalder27: I thought they weren't going to hurt anybody either but this is Mollano and Birdo we're talking about. Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

FireieGurl: You'll see what happened to Joey in this chapter and I too am very glad that Jouneth is better! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

invisible girl: Well, Jouneth wasn't in trouble right away but you'll see what's gonna happen to him by the end of the chapter. Seto is really freaked out but he's gonna go even more freaked out by the end of this particular chapter. Seto's gonna get angry and that's an understatement. Anyway, thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Run Away Puppy 2: Mollano's Revenge 

Chapter Sixteen: Greatest Fear Part One

"Puppy, are you alright?"

"Fuck Seto, my right arm hurts…really bad." Seto took Jouneth from his lover's grip and handed the baby to Tristan. "Take the car seat and take the baby to the Game shop. I have to get Joey to a hospital." The panicked CEO ordered to the other brunette. Tristan nodded and took up the car seat and headed in the direction of his car in the student parking lot.

By now Joey's world was beginning to spin, the pain was too much to abide, it was worse than labor. "Pup, are you going to be okay?" The blonde fell forward onto Seto's chest and whispered, "I…told you…it was Moll…ano." Before blacking out. Thinking quickly, Seto picked up this lover bridal style and began making his way over to his Yukon in haste.

_DING…DONG…_

"Yugi can you get that, I'm busy in the shop right now." Solomon called to his grandson. Yugi happily hopped out of Yami's lap and walked over to the front door. He was surprised to see Tristan with Jouneth.

"Tristan, you look shaken, what's wrong and where are Joey and Seto?" Yugi asked while inviting the brunette teen in. Carefully, Tristan sat down the car seat and diaper bag. The grim look on his friend's face worried the tri-hair colored duelist…a whole lot!

"Tristan?"

"Something happened today at the senior assembly…"

"By Ra Tristan, tell me!" Yugi pleaded. "Yugi, bud, someone…opened fire on the seniors today. Principal Hojo was shot and killed and…uhhh…." This nervousness got the best of poor little Yugi, "Damnit Tristan, what?"

"Joey…was also…shot."

Yami stood up with those very words and just in time to catch an upset Yugi in his arms. The brunette had taken sudden interest in the game shop floor. "I don't mean to be the barer of bad news but I have a terrible feeling about all this." Yugi's darker half spoke. "What are you saying Yami?"

"Well…Yugi…I saw a segment on the news about an escaped convict from America. He escaped a high security transfer…and…"

"OH MY GOD! MOLLANO IS BACK!" Yugi cried in complete terror. "Shhhh, koi."

"Well the damage could have been worse, the bullet just grazed his arm." Dr. White said while finishing up with Joey's bandages. "Thank you, so much…for everything." Seto thanked whole-heartedly. His doctor smiled, "It's nothing, just my job."

"It's been more than a job to me." Doctor White smiled, "You're too kind Mr. Kaiba. As for Joey, as soon as he awakens and feels up to leaving, you're both more than welcome to go."

"I'm sure he'll want to go pretty quick and see Jouneth."

"Can't blame him. It's scary, what happened today. I'm sorry you were all in the middle of it. I hope this will be solved pretty quick and those creeps will get what's coming to them." The young CEO nodded, "Yeah, so do I."

"Man, how do Seto and Joey do this full time?" Tristan asked while struggling with applying a new diaper to his nephew. Yugi happily knelt down beside the other teen and finished up like a pro. "It's not too difficult, you just have to be smarter than the average cookie but dumber than the average bear…just kidding. Seto and Joey are Jouneth's parents so I bet the whole thing comes pretty easily with the territory." Tristan smiled then lifted the little Kaiba into his arms.

"You okay Tris?"

"Yeah, I'm just still a bit nervous with holding "KAIBA'S" baby. I don't want to do anything to hurt him because I don't want that guy ripping me up one side then down the other." Yugi nodded, he knew what the teen meant. "Well, all the advice I can give you is to be calm with him, don't make any sudden movements and be EXTREMELY gentle. Babies need to be handled delicately."

"And here I thought Joey and Seto were pros." Tristan commented with a smile on his face. Yugi blushed sheepishly. Ever since Yami had promised him a family, he had been doing some extensive baby research. He watched as Jouneth snuggled into Tristan's warmth while suckling his pacifier. His innocent blue eyes closed slowly and the baby fell into a nap. The brunette couldn't help but feel pure happiness, all the pain his best friend and Kaiba had endured paid off in a great amount. Just holding the tiny infant was payment enough for the pain. "I now see why Joey and Seto enjoy parenthood so much."

"Mmmm…ooh, my arm…"

"Joey, pup, are you alright?"

"Seto…? What happened… to me?"

"You were grazed by a bullet."

With those very words, Joey sat up straight in his bed and looked up to his lover. "Seto! Where's the baby?"

"Shhhh, it's okay, Jouneth is safe. He's with Tristan over at Yugi's." Joey let tears fall from his golden amber eyes. "Oh…Seto, he's back to finish the job. He's here to kill us and the baby."

"Puppy, Mollano is locked away in a high security prison, he couldn't have been the one." The blonde wiped his eyes, "You sure?" Seto nodded then kissed his forehead. "Come on pup, let's get outta here."

5:57 pm

_Knock, knock, knock, knock…_

"Hmmm…I wonder who that could be?" Yami asked himself while answering the door. "Joey! Kaiba!"

"BIG BROTHER!" Mokuba cried while running to nearly tackle his brother. Seto smiled and comforted the crying boy. He picked his sibling up and held him close. "It's okay Mokuba, Joey and I are alright."

"I was so worried about you and Joey nii-sama."

"I know." The brunette and Joey made their way into the living quarters of the shop. Seto planted his brother on the floor and watched as the puppy wondered over to Tristan.

"I see you've done some bonding." Tristan quickly looked up and smiled excitedly to his best friend. "JOEY! You're okay." The amber-eyed teen nodded his head, "Of course I am, I'm Joey Wheeler…but…this little guy was the one I was worried about the most." The blonde said while taking his son into his arms. It hurt to put pressure on his injured arm but the pup didn't care.

"Kaiba, can I have a word with you?" The blue-eyed teen locked eyes with Yami and nodded, leaving to the back door of the game shop and exiting.

"What is it?"

"I want you to take into consideration that your fight with Mollano might not be over." Yami said seriously. Seto shook his head, "Impossible, Mollano is locked up in a high security prison."

"Or so you thought."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The former pharaoh sighed, he hated the thought of telling Kaiba this kind of news especially after Joey having his baby and what happened at Domino High, but he knew that it was in everyone's best interest to know. "A segment on the news the other night commented on a prison break, a convicted criminal had escaped his transfer to a high security prison."

"NO! It couldn't be…but…now…everything makes complete sense. The murder at the former Kaiba estate, the shooting at the school, Joey's nightmares…"

"Whether you want to hear this or not…Mollano is back and is trying to finish the job."

Two Weeks Later…

Though they were anticipating Mollano's inevitable arrival it never came. Joey and Seto tried to keep the location of their new home out of the tabloids and Joey had even agreed to have a group of Seto's bodyguards stay at their home to strength the security. Though they made the efforts, nothing came…but they weren't about to let their guard down. Seto made some calls to America and had identified the escaped convict as Mollano; sure he knew it in his gut but his mind refused to believe him. He had even made arrangements for a manhunt to be set up. Seto was not going to rest easily until this man was caught and killed…and he was the one who was going to kill Mollano.

Despite the fact that all this terror was going on it wasn't all, it was served with just as much happiness. Instead of being held at the school, Domino High rented out Domino Park and celebrated the graduation of its seniors. Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba, Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardner, and Duke Devlin all graduated at the top of their class of 2006, and within their success, Joey and Seto were rewarded rightfully.

Ms. Gray had awarded them Domino High's first annual Special Achievement Award. They had worked so hard to graduate with a brand new baby on hand and proved it wasn't impossible. There was also a photographer present that was taking pictures of the teens to capture their last moments as students of Domino High School.

Seto and Joey's last picture was of them sharing a chaste kiss…

11:28 pm

"We're finally graduated. Free of the hands of the educational system." Joey said as he snuggled into his boyfriend's body. The puppy and the master were lounging about in their bed just talking and remembering their first years of High School. "We may be free of that system but now were dedicated to parenthood for 18-years." The blonde giggled, just thinking about living his whole life with Seto was a trip, three years ago he wouldn't have even thought about…well…anything romantic with the young CEO, now he couldn't live without him.

Seto tired to stifle a rather tired yawn but the pup looked right up to him, "Come on, lets get to bed before the early morning cry." Joey said while reaching over to the nightstand and clicking off the light. The brunette glanced back up at the stand and made sure that the little red light on the baby monitor was on. He nodded to himself mentally then snuggled with his lover.

"I cannot believe you went through all that trouble just to find out where they lived Jamie." Birdo said while smirking at his accomplice. "Ahh, it was nothin' besides, _Kurugi_ found me."

It wasn't long before Birdo sent one of his goons up onto the second floor of the new Kaiba estate. The dark figure forced a window open and silently climbed through that very window. He was in a bathroom and exited. Looking around and standing completely still the figure moved to his right. He passed the bedroom belonging to Seto and Joey then went further down the hall to be met with the presence of a crib. Mutely, the ninja-like shadow crept over to the slumbering Kaiba baby and turned off the baby monitor. Quickly he replaced the slumbering child with a note.

Author's Note: If you're reading this now then you all probably hate me for leaving you a cliffhanger…I sawy! I couldn't help it! And what's worse, I probably won't be able to update until after the 15th of October. I sawy! But if you wanna find out what happens you hafta get over your anger and wait and see what unfolds. Thanks so much for reading and don't forget to review!


	17. Greatest Fear Part Two

Author's Note: Ahhh, I feel so relaxed and ready to entertain my loyal readers once again! I took a family vacation to Maui, Hawaii and it was so cool! I even got some great ideas for Run Away Puppy 3! I apologize for the cliffhanger and the shortness of the last chapter. I am back now and ready to please, this new chapter will be longer and hopefully won't end with a cliffhanger. Hope you all enjoy it!

mandapandabug: Foreshadowing hu? Maybe…maybe not… I won't tell. To tell you the truth, I don't want either of them to die, the master needs a puppy to care for and a puppy needs to a master to care for him. You go on right ahead and get in the line to kick Mollano's ass, I think everyone wants to put in their 2 cents. Calm down and take a deep breath, it's okay, everything is going to be fine, here is another chapter for your hungry mind. Hope you like it! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

dragonlady222: I am very pleased to hear that you enjoyed both parts of this story, I hope you will stick around for the third part! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

puffin: Yes, unfortunately Jouneth is kidnapped. Glad to know that you loved it! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter. Oh and one more thing, when are you going to update Seeing?

Dark Shadowess: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you wait so long, but it couldn't be helped. Glad to hear you and your socks enjoyed the last chapter and for your socks' sake you may not want to wear them through this chapter. Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

invisible girl: Yeah, I think it is apparent who will be sad and who will be mad. I sawy, I don't mean to be mean to anyone…it's just if nothing happened there would be no story. Lets just prepare for the worst and hope for the best. Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

mystictreasures: Yeah, poor Jouneth, him and his parents never seem to catch a break. I didn't mean for the shortness of the last chapter and in all actuality I didn't even notice that it was that short. YAY! WHOOO! GO CLASS OF 2006! I can't wait to graduate either! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Bloody Days of Dust: Don't worry about the reviewing thing so much, though it is nice to get feedback so I have some inspiration. I apologize for the cliffy, I hope that I wont leave one this chapter…but I won't make any promises. Sure, I'll tell Jou-Kaiba-Mokie that for ya. Nah, school should keep me from updating so much this year, being a senior has it's advantages, less to no homework at all! Tell those people who are picking on you that you have senior friends behind you that will defend you at any cost! I'm not going too far away when college comes around. I live in Colorado and plan on attending The Rocky Mountain College of Art And Design. My best friend is class of 2009 as well! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter! Good luck with whatever it is you plan to do with your future and good luck with the rest of your high schooling. You have nothing to fear, I'll be writing up a storm for a while. Yes! Damn that ninja thing.

subaruxkamui4ever: Destroy is along the lines of what in fact will be flowing through Kaiba's mind and blood. I also hope it all ends well. I would hate to see all that hard work be in vain. School life is always in the way…but there isn't much I can do about that. I think those guards are more than fired…they are so dead once a raging Kaiba crosses their paths. Yeah, liked that part the best too! Seto is so considerate! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

LZfOx1379: Yes, Joey is just fine…but not for too much longer, he's going to be crushed when he finds out about his son. The baby should be okay for the most part. DAMN MOLLANO TO HELL! I can't tell ya what the note says then that would ruin the whole chapter. I can't tell ya what's going to happen to Jouneth either. I sawy. If I give anything away it wouldn't be a surprise anymore. I'm sorry for the shortness of last chapter and I'm sorry for the long wait, hopefully this chapter will make up for all of that. Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

FireieGurl: I hope nothing serious happens to Jouneth either. Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Miru Amai: I'm glad to know that you loved the chapter and it is sad that Jouneth was kidnapped but you had to of seen this coming. I got your e-mail and all I think I need is a name for your character, and why she wants to help protect the Kaiba infant. That should be about it. Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter! Oh and one more thing, do you like Inuyasha?

Jou-Kaiba-Mokie: Kate says if you don't change your penname she won't let you touch the puppy soft hair and she'll use her Joey brown eyes on you. Don't ask me any questions I'm just the messenger. Okay, anyway, onto your review. Yes, it is all true, the kidnapping, the baby monitor thing, the ninja thing, everything. You're right it isn't fair to the parents or the newly born infant but what can you do? Seto and Joey will come through with extraordinary heroism…well…they'll try to anyway. Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

upset reader: I sawy, the wait couldn't be helped, I wasn't even in the states for a week and a half. I was in Hawaii. I don't think Joey has ESP or anything, I just think it's his fear of Mollano coming to kill his baby. You're very right, it stupid to cross the master and his puppy. Lets see how this plays out. Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Dragonmaster1703: I hate Mollano too and I also hate cliffhangers. If I parish you will never know how this story ends. Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

daughterofanubis: Calm down! Breathe! Here is another chapter for you! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Ryuichi's lover: I guess the wolverine is a vicious little animal…but I think the administration could have come up with something better…oh wait…I give the administration too much credit. You think a professional is writing it? I don't think I'm that good but thank you anyway! That makes me feel good about my story. It would be cool if it could be made into a movie but I don't think Kazuki Takahashi would be too happy with me. Don't worry, I'll be writing for a while. Writing helps me to live in another world and escape the real world. I sawy about the cliffy hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Hex-Saku: I sawy, I couldn't help the cliffy! Please don't hate me! I hope this new chapter will make up for the last one. Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Run Away Puppy 2: Mollano's Revenge Chapter Seventeen: Greatest Fear Part Two 

As if it were a normal thing, though it was now concerning their circumstance, Joey's body awoke to the time that Jouneth would usually begin to fuss and cry. The blonde looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was 3:56 am. He yawned and lay down and waited for his son to begin to cry. Twenty minutes passed and Joey began to feel that something wasn't right. The teen pulled himself out of bed and listened as Seto stirred from the bed movement.

"Jouneth?" Joey asked softly while entering his infant's room and switching on a little Blue Eyes White Dragon lamp. "Jou…" was all the amber-eyed teen could say before reality slapped him hard in the face.

"Seto!" Joey cried in utter pain and despair. The young CEO rushed into the nursery at his lover's urgent call. "Pup, what is it?" The blonde teen threw himself into his boyfriend's arms and broke down. "Jouneth…is gone…he's been taken from us." Those words struck Seto's heart like a knife to his chest; he let go of his beloved puppy and walked cautiously over to the crib, wishing with all his heart and soul that what Joey had said wasn't true. But when he saw an empty crib all that was left of his shaken composure shattered and fell into tiny pieces to the floor. But just as Seto had looked over the crib again his eyes caught a note lying menacingly on the mattress where his son should be. The brunette teen reached into the infant's bed and took the note into his hand and opened it.

_Dear parents of this child,_

_I hope u don't mind so much but I have taken your son out and given him a better home, with me. I made a promise of revenge to myself in my security transfer vehicle. I swore to give back two fold of all the trouble you two have caused me. You put my wife against me and killed my only son! The son that was to uphold my family business, and now I have taken your son, the son that would carry on the Kaiba name and carry on the family business. But…I am willing to play a little game. Come to Domino Pier and meet me at the deserted warehouse. If you truly love your infant you will be willing to give up a sacrifice for him. Remember, Domino Pier, tomorrow night at midnight, no cops or I will take your baby out of this world. Oh and just the baby doesn't settle the score, if you catch my drift. _

_Your Friend, _

_James Mollano_

"THE FUCKING NERVE!" Seto yelled. The very sound made Joey flinch and abruptly stopped his hysterical tears. The blonde watched as the CEO moved out into the hallway and took out his anger on an innocent wall. The blue-eyed teen's breathing was rapid and he spun around so his back was to the wall and slid down until his rear reached the carpet. It was then that Joey heard a slight sob come from his lover. The blonde approached the young upset father and kneeled down at his feet. "Seto?" The brunette looked up with a tear stricken face then reached out to his puppy and pulled him close.

"Our baby Seto." Joey sobbed heavily. The blue-eyed teen kissed his pup's head and nuzzled his face into the crook of the other teen's neck. It was then at that moment that Seto realized that not only was his son gone….

"Pup I need you to get up for a minute." Joey did as was told and watched as the brunette raced down the hall passed the nursery to his brother's room. Hoping his thoughts were wrong, Seto flipped the switch in his brother's room…his worst fears had been granted. Mokuba was part of the price Mollano had set.

"YOU'RE GONNA BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN MY BROTHER GETS A HOLD OF YOU!" Mokuba yelled in mixture of fear and anger. Poor Jouneth had been crying for a good ten minutes now and Mollano wouldn't dare let the boy get close to the infant. "You're brother? Ha! That is a funny thought little Mokuba, you see you and the baby are bait to lead those two imbeciles into a trap, before the night is over, you, your brother, and Joey will all be dead on account of an explosion." Mollano retorted with venom dripping from the very words. Mokuba felt tears come to his eyes, his brother and Joey didn't deserve this, all Seto ever wanted was a family to call his own…now that he had one it caused him more trouble than it was worth.

"Why do you want the baby so bad?" Mokuba asked while trying to fight the urge to cry. Mollano spun on his heals and faced the black-haired Kaiba. "Because he will entitle us for riches." The former mob boss answered in a low menacing tone. Mokuba gasped out loud when he realized what the man had meant.

"You want Kaiba Corp. and it's income for yourselves…well, I won't let you get your greedily dirty paws on it's ownership title, that company will forever be ours and ours alone!" Mokuba yelled. Mollano was outraged to have the boy treat him with such disrespect he went to back hand the boy but was stopped in mid swing.

"Don't you dare hit that boy Jamie." Birdo hissed. Mollano turned to see himself at gunpoint and his "buddy" standing before him. "What is this about Birdo?"

"You know the rules, no tainting the bait! And for fucking god's sake let the boy handle the infant, the baby's cries are becoming ridiculous!" Mollano glared as he watched Birdo give the sign for Mokuba to tend his nephew. He handed the younger Kaiba brother a bottle and watched as the raven-haired kid fed the infant. "Very good Mokuba, I'm sure your brother is incredibly proud of you." Mokuba held the feeding infant closer to his body and kept sharp watch on the men before him. But, it wasn't long before he lost what was left of his ten-year-old composure. He was terrified for his life and that of his newborn nephew. He broke down and began to let silent tears trail down his pale face. "Hurry big brother, I need you."

"I can't believe this actually happened!" Tea spoke through ragged sobs. Tristan had been silent since he heard the news of his missing nephew. He sat by himself in the corner table in the living quarters of the game shop.

"Who could do such a horrendous act? Jouneth is just an infant and poor Mokuba, that poor kid doesn't need anymore back experiences." Duke empathized to the others. Yami stood up from his place on the couch and looked down at the floor then back up to the shattered parents. "There is only one…who would be capable of such acts…James Mollano. He is back to finish what he started and will stop at nothing and stoop as low as he can go until he gets what he wants."

"And that would be…?" Duke asked. "For us to be dead." Seto answered harshly, quickly his body stood up with anger. "Mollano wants revenge on Joey and I for the pain "we" caused him as far as I see it, he caused us all the pain."

"Well pointing fingers isn't going to get anybody anywhere, what is your plan of action?" Bakura asked with a sly grin while fingering his millennium ring. "To get my son back what the hell do you take me for whitey?"

"Bakura is right Seto, you can't just barge into the warehouse and expect for Mollano and his goons to just hand your son over, you need a plan. And I know just the guys and the plan." Yami said while eyeing Bakura and Malik (Yami Marik).

4:24 am

Domino Pier, Abandoned Warehouse

"It has been a while since I have banished a soul to the shadow realm, this will be fun indeed." Bakura said with a healthy appearance of amusement in his voice. "Well you better enjoy it Bakura because this may be the last time you banish anyone." Ryou spoke softy. The former tomb robber rolled his eyes and watched as Malik eyed him. "Whaddya want pointy hair?" Malik snickered, "You better save some for me or you'll find yourself right back in the millennium ring."

"Oh, a threat is it? You don't scare me."

"I should." Malik said while the eye of Horous appeared on his forehead while gripping the millennium rod tightly. "Don't get too attached to that piece Malik, Seto wants it back afterward." Marik said whispered.

"Would all of you just shut up for a minute!" Seto cried harshly. The group was hidden behind a stack of cargo boxes to the right of the front doors of the warehouse. The brunette listened for any urgent cries his brother or his son may be making but nothing came that alone calmed his nerves but he was still anxious to have his brother and infant. The blue-eyed teen looked over to his still shaken puppy and spoke softly, "Are you ready for this?" Joey looked over his lover and smiled the best he could and gave his head a nod. The young CEO leant over and planted a loving kiss on the blonde's lips. They pulled away and started their way into the warehouse.

"Be careful." Yugi whispered after his friends were out of earshot.

"Mollano! Come out and show me your cowardly face!" Seto yelled in all his pent up rage.

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to finally show up and play the hero to his son and younger brother." Mollano sneered. Instantaneously Joey took a death grip on the brunette's upper arm. "That was quite a trick Joseph, carrying and giving birth to your **_BOY_**friend's baby. Let me congratulate you both on the happy even before it is suddenly torn from your grip. Boys."

At the sound of Mollano's voice Mokuba's own voice yelled out to his brother. Seto looked upward toward the rafters and saw his helpless baby brother hanging from a hook that dangled from the steel rafters above. "SETO! HELP ME PLEASE!" Mokuba pleaded between helpless sobs.

"MOKUBA!"

"SETO PLEASE! I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

The blue-eyed teen felt volcanic fire rage within his veins and he was gifted a new supply of anger. "MOLLANO YOU FUCKING ASS-HOLE! LET MY BROTHER DOWN OR SO HELP ME…"

"Or what Kaiba? You'll kill me?" At his words Seto and Joey were surrounded at gunpoint. "Tell you what Kaiba, I'm feeling rather generous tonight, I'll give you three options. 1) You take your kid brother hand over the company and Jouneth to me and you walk out of here alive. 2) You take your son…" and at that moment Birdo stepped forward with a fussy Jouneth in his arms.

"JOUNETH!" Joey said while nearly sprinting from Seto's side. "Ahhh ahh, I'm not finished Joseph." Mollano said while shaking a finger at the blonde. The brunette gently pulled Joey back to him. "Now as I was saying…2) you take your son hand over the company and Mokuba to me and walk out of here alive to raise your infant son. 3) You can play hero and die trying. So…what'll it be Seto?"

"I'll be leaving here with my brother…"

"Good choice Seto and…"

"…My company, and my son."

Mollano chuckled at the teen's confidence. "So, persistent are we? So be it! Boys!" The former mob boss called to the gunmen…but after a couple moments nothing came and Mollano turned to see all his gunmen had disappeared and heard evil laughter echo throughout the warehouse. Seto smirked.

"What are you laughin' at Kaiba?" Mollano demanded. "I may have came without the aid of police but I know some people in high places." Mollano and Birdo spun around to come face to face with Malik and Bakura. While the men had their attention busied Joey took quick action and snatched his son from Birdo's arms.

"HEY! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" The blonde ran to Kaiba and they ran together out into the night and hid behind their cargo boxes. "Take Jouneth and get out of here!" Seto said hurriedly. "No I won't leave you!"

"Joey! For Jouneth's fragile life get out of here! Hide him! Take him to a safe place!"

"NO SETO! I W…"

"DO AS I SAY!"

Joey was taken aback by his lover's voice but really didn't have the time to argue with him. "Take the baby run, I promise I'll meet up with you. I can't leave my brother." With those words, Seto laid a passionate but short lived kiss on the blonde's lips. They pulled away and Seto ordered his puppy to go. Though wanting to do the exact opposite, Joey listened and he hoped into the Yukon and buckled his son into the seat. Quickly he sped off into a direction he had never been before.

Without fail, Seto returned back into the warehouse to meet a sight he thought he would never see. Malik, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Yugi, Yami, Tea, Tristan, and Duke were all bound and gagged. Though most of the gunmen had been banished to the shadow realm, Mollano had also come prepared. More gunmen stood about Mollano and Seto's group of friends.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Seto." With that Mollano snapped his fingers and a gunshot echoed off the walls and a horrified scream from Mokuba brought Seto's gaze up to the rafters. One of the shooters had made the raven-haired boy's cable weaker by grazing the wires with a bullet. Seto found himself in a dire predicament. What was he to do? Maybe the gods would understand the sacrifices that were about to be made, he was at least able to help Joey and his son escape. A new life had been born, a special life that possibly needed more than just one old life to die.

"If I die here Mollano, I just want you to know that I will have not perished without a purpose. A new life is born and an old one must die. I love my son and his mother and if I must die for them here and now then I will…and I am sure that the others are willing to do the same."

"You will not die this night Seto, here! Catch this!"

Author's Note: Okay, so I couldn't help it. Another cliffhanger beseeches you. I'm sorry okay, but don't worry a new chapter will be out soon, before Halloween anyway. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks so much for reading and don't forget to review!


	18. Rescuing Seto

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed last chapter to it's fullest and all I have to say for this story is that is it coming to a close rather quickly. It only has two more chapters left and I plan to have one more out this Friday but that could change. I'm actually really sad this one is almost over! It did so well and it was really enjoyable! I guess I should be looking forward for the third and final installment of the Run Away Puppy series. It'll be great but I owe this story and my loyal readers everything. This story got my name out and you guys made it everything this story is. Thank you all so much and I enjoy the chapter!

Hex-Saku: Sorry, I didn't mean for my cliffy to be hazardous to anyone's health, j/k! I am glad that you are so forgiving and am happy to say I have a new chapter for you too read and one more likely this Friday so keep a sharp eye! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

puffin: Sorry, I didn't mean to leave you hanging again but it couldn't be helped! It's put on hold? Okay, I'll wait until it comes off hold. I am also trying to put out a horror Halloween story! I have never done one and thought this might be a good year to start! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Bloody Days of Dust: The master of cliffhangers? I try not to leave them and I hate them myself but sometimes it just can't be helped! I am so sorry! I made you laugh? I guess that's a good thing (smiles brightly). I try to entertain my readers. Yup yup, an art college is for me! Only because I hate science, I can't do math to save my life, even though I have a B in algebra 2, and I love to draw Anime! Yu-Gi-Oh and Inuyasha are the more popular ones that I draw and then I am working on my own Anime! It's so cool so far. Yeah, not much happens in Colorado and I should know, I've lived here for 17 years. You're very welcome, anything for my loyal readers! Hmmm…you don't get long reviews? Maybe I'll check out some of your stuff! Writer's Antagonist…sounds like the same person who hounded me time and time again for my Lord Of The Rings stories! Don't listen to anyone who can't give constructive criticism, it's just not worth getting all worked up for. I have not read that book; in fact I don't read a whole lot unless it has to do with fan fics and English class. Would you recommend that book for someone to read? Anyway, thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Miru Amai: I can use your pen name that is not a problem! I like the orphanage idea but we all know that is the type that likes to block out bad memories, so he'll have a hard time remembering her. If you have an idea for her description you can send me one of you like! Unless you want me just to make one up, your call. You do like Inuyasha! Well…the reviews for my Inuyasha story are looking pretty sad…do you think you could check it out for me? I would be so grateful to you! Yeah poor Joey and Jouneth. I don't think Joey will just sit back and watch as Seto suffers through all that will happen. I don't see Joey as that type. I won't spill anything to you, you must read the chapter and find out! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Dragonmaster1703: Fine I won't perish. There will be one more Run Away Puppy story to make a trilogy. Sorry about the cliffies, I don't think this chapter really leaves a cliffhanger this time. Millennium world is so cool! I can't wait until they go into the past. I'll make another loyal reader happy? Please enlighten me on what you mean. Anyway, thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

daughterofanubis: Here is more for you! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

subaruxkamui4ever: Who said anything about the millennium rod? (looks around with shifty eyes) I think Seto had already come to terms in my story about his ancient past. Sorry, I wasn't trying to give you a heart attack; I didn't think my cliffies were hazardous to anyone's health. Yeah, I would hafta agree that was pretty loving of Seto to risk his own life for that of his puppy and son. I made you cry awe…I must be doing something right! (Hands ya a tissue) Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

FireieGurl: Here is more for ya! Hope you enjoy it! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see ya next chapter!

dragonlady222: Yeah, I can't believe that happened either! I hope everyone gets out safely in one piece! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

LzfOx1379: You do a lot of gasping in your review! Was it really that good? Yup, he took both Mokuba and Jouneth. Sorry, there shouldn't be any more cliffies! I am glad you liked last chapter and hopefully you'll enjoy this one even more! I know, it took me along time to update this month, damn English homework! I absolutely hate "The Scarlet Letter" I just can't get into it. Though I could make a SetoxJou story based off the storyline. LOL! That's funny! I would like to see Mollano get his balls shot off, then he wouldn't have anymore to cross Seto and Joey! I won't say anything about Seto's fate. I am really excited that you enjoyed last chapter, and here I was thinking that it wasn't very good. Honored to hear I'm still your fave and yes, there is a Run Away Puppy 3…and it is the final installment in the series! I will finally have my own trilogy to be proud of! I get Halloween candies! Yay! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter! 

Run Away Puppy 2: Mollano's Revenge Chapter Eighteen: Rescuing Seto 

"If I die here Mollano, I just want you to know that I will have not perished without a purpose. A new life is born and an old one must die. I love my son and his mother and if I must die for them here and now then I will…and I am sure that the others are willing to do the same."

"You will not die this night Seto, here! Catch this!"

The young brunette turned to face the voice that came from behind him and saw a golden item thrown his way. Thinking fast, the teen caught the object and held it firmly in his grip like he had done so many times before in his past life.

"GRANDPA!" Yugi cried after manipulating his gag free. "Stay calm Yugi, everything will be okay." The old man said to his only grandchild. "Seto, there is more to the Millennium than eye can see!" Solomon cried to the teen and before he could explain what he meant one of the gunman knocked the old man unconscious with the butt of the sniper gun. "GRANDPA!"

The anger within Seto was now more than words could describe, he clinched the golden object then suddenly cried out as a new force flooded his veins. The teen fell to his knees, as a bright light took over then vanished as quickly as it had come. Seto looked up to the former mob boss and sported his very own eye of horous tucked beneath his bangs. Mollano felt his body quake with fear but the glowing object did not last long, Seto did not know how to control his power and it left just as fast as it had come.

Mollano pulled out a dagger from his coat and held it up menacingly. "How dare you defy me Seto Kaiba." With those words Mollano lunged at the fallen teen but the brunette jumped to his feet and released the hidden dagger of the millennium rod but…by then it was too late…

"KAIBA!" Yugi called to the teen. The brunette felt the man before him twist the dagger and cried out in utter pain. The group watched as the blue-eyed teen's body shuddered and began to fall limp. "Welcome to the last moments of your life Kaiba." Mollano pulled his dagger from the CEO's flesh and watched as he fell to the ground helplessly. The rod had hit the floor hard and it's crash echoed throughout the warehouse. No one said a word, not even Mokuba made a sound.

"Come on Jouneth it's okay, Mommy is gonna take care of you." Joey said chocking back a threatening sob. The baby had started to cry around the same time his father had been mortally wounded. "It's okay, come on Jouneth, calm down." The blonde said while turning right down a street and stopping at the house with address that had been given to him that day at school. Joey got out of the Yukon and took his son up to the porch and knocked frantically on an unfamiliar door.

"What are you doing Joseph?" A male voice rang out to the blonde. Said teen felt his whole being stiffen and turned to see that Birdo had followed his get away to Jouneth's hiding spot. Tears came to Joey's eyes and he clutched his infant tighter. "What do you want, please tell me just leave my son out of this. He's just an innocent baby." Joey watched as Birdo stopped in his tracks and lit his cigarette. Joey turned and pounded on the door again. "PLEASE HELP ME!" He cried to the house owner. He turned about and the man sprinted to the teen. Just as Birdo's feet met the porch stairs the door opened and Joey quickly bolted inside and the door slammed in the man's face.

"JOSEPH! YOU COME OUT HERE NOW! THERE IS NO NEED TO ENDANGER AN INNOCENT BYSTANDER!" At the sound of that god forsaken voice the blonde fell to the floor and began to cry.

"Joey, what is going on?"

"Please, Ms. Gray, I need you to protect Jouneth. There are two men that have been after Seto and me for a while. The tale is too long to tell right now but all I ask is that you keep my son here in under your care until I come back for him." The blonde explained. The red-haired woman was confused but decided to keep the infant safe.

"I will do what I can for the baby, but how are you going to get past that evil man out there?" The woman asked. Joey sighed in defeat, he not a single clue. It was then that the teacher got an idea.

"COME ON JOSEPH, YOU CAN'T HIDE IN THERE FOREVER!"

It was at that moment that the front door opened and Joey stood in the doorway with his arms full of an infant. Birdo smirked, "Have you finally decided to give up the child and walk away from his alive?" Joey broke down again and hugged his son closely. "Jouneth, I want you to know that Mommy and Daddy loved you, so very much and I hope you remember us, even it is vaguely." Birdo watched as the blonde gave the baby a final kiss and tightened the blanket about him then handed it off to him.

"You've made a wise decision, you may live the rest of your life in guilt and know that you handed off your only child to an infamous murderer. Once this baby hits his double digits, he will die of a disease that was caused from being born of a male's womb and I will have the fortune of Kaiba Corp. all to myself." Joey watched as the man walked back to his vehicle and drove off, back in the direction of the abandoned warehouse.

"So help me Ra." The amber-eyed teen said before sprinting back to the Yukon and also driving back to the abandoned warehouse.

"Lay there and die Seto lay there and suffer in the last moments of your life. Know what my son knew." Mollano growled while approaching the suffering teenage boy. Seto had felt his side go numb with pain and held his side with such a tight grip. "I will have died with a purpose. I… saved my son and… his mother. They…. will…live happily."

"SETO! PLEASE DON'T LET GO!" Mokuba cried from his place suspended in the air. "PLEASE BIG BROTHER! YOU'RE STRONGER THAN THIS! I KNOW YOU ARE!" Heavy sobs and crystal tears followed the boy's heartfelt words. Seto felt his body shudder once more and watched as Mollano smirked and turned his back on the helpless teens. The one mistake the former mob boss should have known better not to do.

"It pains me to see you die like this Seto. I wish it could have been fast and painless like my son's death. But then…why would I give you…that…" The man's words were cut short by a sharp intrusion in his back. "My will to live…is stronger than you…will ever know." Seto hissed while twisting his millennium dagger within the man that haunted his lover's dreams. Mollano cried out in pain and the young CEO forced the dagger further into the figure's back. "Die." Seto whispered as he pulled the object out of the man's flesh and watched as he fell unmoving to the hard, cold concrete. The brunette then unbound his lover's friends and went to figure away to get his brother down.

"Mokuba, how did those rats get you up there?"

"BIG BROTHER!"

Yami came forward and planted his feet firmly on the ground beneath Mokuba. He began an ancient chant and clasped his hands together. The millennium puzzle began to glow and the eye of horous appeared on the former pharaoh's forehead. Suddenly a great light flashed and Mokuba's bindings began to glow. He could feel them begin to loosen and called for his brother.

"SETO! I'M GONNA FALL!"

The bindings came complete undone and Mokuba closed his eyes tightly and expected to free-fall to his doom only to open his eyes and feel the concrete touching his rear. Seto ran to his brother and held him close. Yami however had gotten light headed, his nose began to bleed, and finally he fainted. "Yami!" Yugi called as Marik caught the limp body in his arms.

"Come on guys, let's get Yami and Yugi's Grandpa out of here." Tristan said while lifting the old man upon his shoulders (kinda like what he did with Joey during waking the dragons). The group went outside and hid themselves among the cargo boxes and waited for Seto and Mokuba.

"Seto, are you alright big brother?" The brunette winced as his side as remembered the pain. His grip on Mokuba tightened for a moment then it loosened again. "I will be baby brother." The raven-haired boy clung to his brother until a voice broke the moment.

"Awe so sweet, hold on to your brother Kaiba, you wouldn't want to be alone when you die would you?" Birdo sneered. The blue-eyed teen stood up and shielded his younger brother with his body. It was only then that it looked as if the man was holding an infant in his arms. _'No, it couldn't be…Jouneth?'_ Seto thought to himself. "What is it that you hold in your arms?"

"SETO!" A familiar voice called to the brunette. It made said boy's heart lift when he saw Joey. The blonde ran to his boyfriend and embraced him. The sudden pressure made him buckle and fall into his lover's arms. "Seto…what's wrong?" The young CEO looked down at his bleeding wound and then back into his puppy's eyes.

"Seto…"

"I hold here in my arms your son Seto. Joey so willingly handed him over to me, just to spare his own pathetic life." Birdo explained. Seto looked incredulously to his lover, "It's not true, tell me it's not true." Joey looked away from Seto. "Joey! Tell me you didn't!" The brunette was becoming furious. "It's not true."

"Then what is in his arms?"

"Our child."

Just as Seto was ready to retort to his lover the first explosion of the bomb that had been set went off. Joey, Seto, and Mokuba made a scramble for the opening. But Seto turned about and stopped Birdo from getting away with his son.

"Where do you think you're going?" Seto growled dangerously. Birdo smirked, "I'm leaving and you're digging your own grave." Seto unsheathed his dagger again and then another explosion went off. The men fell to the ground from the force of the quake. Birdo lost grip of the child and it hit the ground hard. The blanket had fallen away and revealed a plastic baby doll that began to cry. Seto was relieved that it wasn't Jouneth but didn't notice Birdo stand up and kick him in his wounded side. "Why couldn't Jamie just have shot you and got it all over with!" He kicked Seto in his side again and it ripped a strangled a cry from the helpless teen.

"SETO!" Joey cried from the outside of the warehouse. Tristan and Bakura had to hold the blonde the back to keep him from sealing his own fate in a fiery death. "Stay Joey, there's no point! You'll die and Jouneth needs you!"

"NO! SETO!"

The ground rattled from the last explosion and it forced all the teens to the ground in refuge. The blonde stood up and found the building before him all in flames. His composure shattered and he fell to the ground. "SETO!"

He was getting ready to run back into the flames when Tristan grabbed him. "It's suicide man!" The blonde struggled, "Tristan…let me go! I need Seto!"

"Joey! He's gone! He gave his life for yours and Jouneth's."

"No." The blonde whispered before going limp and crying for all he was worth.

It didn't surprise the group when fire trucks and police cars pulled into the warehouse property. The officials asked the teens what had gone on and sent in a rescue team. Joey was sitting so that he overheard one of the fire fighter's conversation.

"It looks like we have two dead and one in an unconscious state." Joey bolted up right and faced the fire fighter. "Who is the survivor?"

The infant's sharp wail was more than enough to concern the woman, he had been crying like this for about ten minutes and she had tried everything. It unnerved her and she was frightened that the boy may hurt himself if she didn't calm him down soon.

"Oh come on little one, tell me what's wrong." Ms. Gray said while holding the Kaiba baby in her arms lovingly. She was answered still with wails. "Ssssh, your Mommy and Daddy will be here soon for you. And then they'll take you home and tuck you into your crib." Her talk of the of the infant's home and parents seemed to be calming him down. He was reduced to a whimper and watched as she smiled at him and said more about his home.

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry for not having a better fight scene but I'm not very good at those. I hope it was thrilling enough for you all though. I had fun writing it and I hope you all had fun reading it! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you all next chapter! Don't forget to review!


	19. Recovery From Tainted Dreams And Reality

Author's Note: One of the two last chapters of this story it will be done! Phew, that took a long time. Anyway, I hope you all love this chapter! I enjoyed writing it. I don't have much to report this time, so I'll just let you all get on with the chapter! Enjoy!

dragonlady222: I hope Seto survived too! Glad you liked it here is another for you too enjoy! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

puffin: Sorry, didn't mean to leave you hanging, it just happens sometimes, now I know for sure there is not a cliffy at the end of this chapter. Thanks so much for reading and I shall catch ya next chapter!

Bloody Days of Dust: Thanks for the helpful insight, but I was just a bit tired and overworked when I wrote last chapter so you will hafta excuse it's its "messiness". I'm only human you know, I'm not perfect. Well if you tossed that book aside I won't even bother with it. Thanks for your honesty! I appreciate it. Thanks so much for reading and I shall see ya next chapter!

Miru Amai: I love you! Thank you so much for reading my Inuyasha story! I really appreciate it! You're the best! I will make not of your character's things and get her ready for the next Run Away Puppy. After 19 chapters…do you really think I would kill Seto off? Come on you should know me better than that. Anyway, thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter, which is the final chapter of Run Away Puppy 2!

Dragonmaster1703: Oh! Okay! There is actually a boy reading my story? Don't ya think it would sorta creep him out? Well anyway, as long as he enjoys it! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

daughterofanubis: Yeah I guess you could say that. I'm just trying to finish up my story so that I can work on my War Of The Night and my Inuyasha story before I start posting part three to this story. Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

subaruxkamui4ever: I liked the baby doll idea, I think that was the most clever thing I had come up with! I am very proud of that. After 19 chapters, do ya really think I would kill Seto? Besides, I hate character death…unless it's Mai, then I can make an exception. As you can see I have a deep hate for that woman, I just don't like her at all! Hmmm…a story about a teenage Jouneth? Not a bad idea actually, I will have to come up with a story line for that! Thanks! Would you like to read another Mpreg fic that I have? It's called War Of The Night and it too will be an Mpreg! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

FireieGurl: Poor everyone in the last chapter! Everybody got a taste of mortality! But yeah, Seto and Joey get the most sympathy! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

RyuSenshi-DragonHawk: That odd feeling just means you're smart. Glad you're still with me and I hope you'll join me in my last Run Away Puppy installment! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Hex-Saku: Why did you die a little inside? She hates Anime? I don't know anyone who hates Anime! Though I do know a lot of people who hate yaoi. Well just read when you can, no rush. Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

invisible girl: I won't tell you if Seto survived, that you will have to find out on your own! It's okay about the reviewing, no problem. Glad you liked both chapters! Here is another for ya! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next time!

Run Away Puppy 2: Mollano's Revenge 

Chapter Nineteen: Recovery From Tainted Dreams And Reality

"Please sir, tell me who the survivor is!" Joey said in an urgent tone. The fire fighter held said blonde still by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Look kid, I need you to calm down and be patient."

"Be calm! Be calm! I have been calm for the last ten minutes! I need to know if my boyfriend is still alive!" The blonde shouted loudly. The fire fighter was getting ready to force the teen into the ambulance but watched as said teen ran over to a stretcher that was being wheeled out of the billowing smoke. Joey was fighting hard against his rapidly pounding heart as he approached the figures. "Seto!" The teen called happily as he realized that his lover had been the soul survivor.

"There now, are feeling better little one?" Ms. Gray asked softly to the infant. Jouneth had finally calmed and was now resting soundly in her arms, he had suddenly found interest in grasping her fingers, he always did it as a sign of comfort and happiness with Seto and Joey. The woman smiled and nuzzled the little Kaiba. Joey did that a lot to him. The blonde just loved being close with his infant son, he sometimes felt like it was all a dream…and dreams always come to an unexpected end but fairy tales always have a happy ending. Jouneth cooed and gurgled to his current caregiver.

"You are such a special little boy and your parents will treasure you forever." Ms. Gray's shinning green eyes met the infant's innocent blue ones. The child then gave a sigh and rested into her arms, relaxing himself into a peaceful and most welcomed sleep. "Good night little one." The woman said before kissing the baby's forehead.

Domino Medical Center

The blonde had been forbidden to go into his lover's room right away since he was not directly related or married to Seto. Said puppy sat anxiously in a waiting room chair and bit his nails as the hands on the near by clock slowly ticked away at time. He had finally calmed himself down enough to look patient and by that time a woman called for him.

"Joey Wheeler?" A nurse asked. The amber-eyed teen stood up and hastily walked over to her. "How is he…is he going to be alright? Please I need details." The woman laughed in her head, _'He makes it sound like they're married…' _"Hush, just follow me and find out for yourself, I'm sure Mokuba can let you in on everything." Joey nodded and followed her to his beloved's room. Mokuba was waiting outside for the blonde.

"How is he kiddo?" The puppy asked with a worried tone in his shaky voice. The raven-haired Kaiba nodded, "He's doing better than he was earlier, but he hasn't woken up yet…but I think that's because of the anesthesia from his operation." The teen could no longer wait and asked Mokuba permission to enter his brother's room. The boy smiled, "Of course you can go in, no need for my permission, you did give birth to nii-sama's baby." Joey thanked the kid and entered. Slowly, the blonde lowered himself into the chair next to the bed. It struck him hard to see Seto on a breathing machine and the irony was that said CEO never let anyone or anything do anything for him.

"Oh…Seto…" The blonde said while rupturing into a million pieces on the inside. He wept in utter pain and sadness. His Seto…looked so helpless and vulnerable. HIS SETO! Joey shook his head and touched the slumbering teen's face, "You can't go. I won't let you. There is so much you need to do here still…"

"Joey…" Mokuba whispered while trying to choke back a rather sorrow-filled sob and placing a tender hand on his nii-sama's lover's shoulder. "Please don't…_sob_…cry…" The boy fell against the blonde and said teen took the black-haired Kaiba into a strong and comforting embrace. "I'm so sorry Mokuba…I've done this to your brother and I can't take any of it back…I'm sorry…I've been more trouble than I'm worth." The boy tightened his grasp on the blonde, "No Joey…nii-sama and I love you…you and Jouneth have been the most family we've had in a long time. And…you've made my brother so happy…I can't thank you enough for what you have done for him…and…me." Joey looked up to his lover's younger brother and wiped his tears away, "What have I done for you kiddo?"

"You gave me my big brother back." The blonde pulled the boy closer and let him weep into his shirt. "Come back to us nii-sama…please." Were the boy's cries. "Shh…it's okay Mokuba, I'll protect you." The amber-eyed teen let the boy cry for all he was worth and held him as protectively as he could. It was then that said teen placed his left hand over Seto's still right hand, "I don't know how to live without your love, I was born to make you happy, you're the only one within my heart and I was born to make you happy. Always and forever you and me, that's the way our life should be…I don't know how to live without your love…I was born to make you happy…Come home Seto."

"How is Yugi?" Tristan said in a soft and tired voice as he looked over to Yami from his spot on the living room couch of the game shop. The former pharaoh maneuvered his head so that his face looked straight into that of his smaller lover. He was resting peacefully. "He's asleep…so my guess would be that he's okay for now." The brunette nodded, "How is his grandfather?"

"He's resting also, he woke up about an hour ago and he seems as right as rain." The darker half of Yugi answered. "Well, I am going to take Yugi up to his room, I'll be right back." The group nodded and watched as the taller figure scooped little Yugi into his arms and carried him off bridal style to his room…well their room. After they were out of earshot, Duke was the first to speak, "50 bucks Yami never comes back."

"I'll wager 100 bucks!" Bakura said confidently. Ryou elbowed his lover in the ribs and gave the former tomb robber an unhappy look. "Really, and I thought you guys were more mature than that, especially you Tristan." Tea whined. For some reason the group found that comment to be rather…different the way the girl spoke to the brunette. Was something going on between them?

"There you go koi." Yami said lovingly while tucking his light into bed. The smaller figure stirred and opened his tired violet eyes. "Yami?"

"Shhhh, love, go back to bed. Rest now, talk later." The teen shook his head and reached up to lock his arms around his dark's neck. "What is it Yugi?" The tri-hair colored teen pulled his lover down into a soft and loving kiss. They pulled away and nuzzled, "Mmmm…stay with me." Yugi whispered. Yami smiled and kissed his lover's head, "I will come back, let me just inform the others okay?" The teen nodded at the former pharaoh and groggily watched as he exited the room.

It was in fact time for everyone to get some well deserved sleep before they went and visited Kaiba in the hospital. They were all running on low and probably could hardly keep their eyes open. Yami handed out some pillows and blankets and welcomed his friends to any free space to sleep in the living quarters of the shop. They thanked him and the tired pharaoh was off to bed.

8:59 am

All was silent in the Kaiba household and Joey had barely gotten any sleep in his empty bed, though he was grateful that Mokuba had gotten a good amount of sleep so far. Everything was just so…vacant. Seto was in the hospital and Jouneth was still with Ms. Gray, for precautions. The blonde fisted the cold blue eiderdown and brought it over his shoulders to bring some warmth back to his body. He just lay there and observed the bedroom he and his dragon shared…everything was as he remembered; bathroom door, plasma TV, DVD player, bed, closet, nightstand, and Jouneth's hospital picture, protected in a sterling silver frame. All he needed were his son and his lover and things could get back to normal. All that observing had relaxed the blonde and just as he was falling into sleep…the telephone rang. Joey groaned and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Joey Wheeler?"

"Yes, who may I ask is calling?"

"This is Doctor Rychel and I was calling on behalf of one, Seto Kaiba."

"I'm listening."

"I think you better get down here Mr. Wheeler."

"I'm sorry I don't know your schedule little one." Ms. Gray apologized to the infant as he squirmed on his back and gave her a soft smile. She gifted one right back to him and walked into her kitchen to make some tea for herself.

She was very impressed with how well two teenage boys raised their baby. He was the right weight, he was happy most of the time, he liked to wiggle, and he loved to use his new found smiled on everyone he possibly could. The woman was very surprised and happy for her former students. They really did deserve this life together, especially that little Kaiba. Ms. Gray brewed her tea then joined the boy in the living room and made herself comfortable while watching the news channel. The top story was about a convicted murderer who tried to take revenge on two local Domino boys, but the police were refusing to give out any real details…but the red-haired woman was smart, she looked down at the infant and sighed, "Anything for your parents Jouneth and anything for you." The baby cooed and was startled when a firm knock came upon her front door.

"You stay right there Jouneth." Ms. Gray said before opening the door, she was happy to see her current guests. "Joey! You're all right! And Mokuba!" She gestured for the boys to step into her house. The boys took the invite and once in Ms. Gray took the blonde into a comforting hug. "I'm so sorry for all the pain you've suffered, hopefully the worst is over." Joey returned the embrace then pulled away at the sound of his happy infant. He let a smile grace his lips and lowered to his baby's level.

"Good morning Jou." Joey said while touching his son's face. Jouneth was indeed happy to see his mother for he gave him the widest smile ever. The blonde felt his heart melt and he had to hold his infant. "It's all over Jouneth, you'll be safe now and Mommy and Daddy will take care of you." The Kaiba baby cooed and touched the amber-eyed teen's face. "I love you Jouneth." The blonde just sat there for a long moment or so, just holding his son close, relishing in the feeling of freedom. Finally he looked into familiar crystalline blue and smiled, "Come on, we better go see Daddy."

Domino Medical Center

"Dr. White, what are you doing here?" Joey asked while walking to his lover's hospital room. The woman turned and answered, "One of the medical staff here called me and told me that one of my patients was here and that I better come down to make sure he's being taken care of properly. At first I thought it was you then I saw Seto…what happened?" Jouneth grunted from his car seat and Joey shook his head, "I really don't feel like talking about it…ever again." With that he stepped over the threshold and into his lover's room. Carefully, the blonde rested the car seat in one of the chairs and unbuckled his son.

"Look Jouneth, it's daddy." The baby just looked at his mother blankly, letting Joey know that he had not a clue in the world. Dr. White watched from afar as Joey tried to get the other teen to wake up from his unconscious state. "Seto…" The blonde said while sitting down in the chair next to the bed, "Seto, Jouneth is here. He really wants to see you and he wants you to hold him." The infant cooed out loud as if he were trying to help his mother. "Come on Seto, your baby son, your first born is right here. Please…don't leave us." Joey choked back on a sob. Holding Jouneth firmly with one arm, the blonde reached out and held his lover's hand. "Please…if you leave me now, I could never forgive you! You have no place to think of yourself, you are a father now, and others come before yourself. Seto…please." Jouneth was beginning to get upset with his mother's mood and squirmed uneasily. Joey was just about to pull his hand away to deal with his son when he felt a pressure on his right hand. He looked up and saw that his dragon was fighting to open his eyes.

"Seto! Come on Seto, open your eyes." Joey fought with the other teen for a good five minutes before his amber-eyes locked on to a hazy blue pair. "Seto…" Was the whisper. Doctor White then moved into the room to look over her patient. "Seto can you understand me?" The teen nodded at his doctor and tried to speak, not realizing he had a tube down his throat.

"No, no, don't try to talk. Glad you came back to us." The brunette's eyes were an almost hazy blue-gray, the doctor could tell that he was still feeling some of the after effects of the anesthesia. "I'm gonna see if we can't get that tube out of your throat okay?" Seto nodded and rested back against his bed. In all honesty, he didn't even notice there were others there until Jouneth began to fuss. He looked over to his right just in time to see his puppy turn his back on him. The blonde turned around again and Seto could see that the teen was giving their son his pacifier. Shakily, the young CEO held out his hand and once Joey saw it, he broke down into tears and took it firmly in his own grasp.

TWO DAYS LATER…

Domino Medical Center

Jouneth was being rather fussy this morning and Seto couldn't help but smile at his little miracle while he comforted him in his arms. "Why are you so upset Jou?" The blonde said while quirking an eyebrow down at the infant. He was answered with a half cry. "Pup, how long has it been since he's eaten last?" Though Joey could understand his lover, Seto's voice was still very hoarse from the breathing tube. "Maybe seven-thirty this morning." The brunette nodded, "He's hungry." Joey smiled, "I figured as much." So, as the responsible parent he was, the blonde began to make a bottle.

"Knock, knock." Came a voice at the door, both parents looked up to see Dr. Rychel. "Oh my goodness who is this handsome little fellow?" The doctor had not met their baby on account of Dr. White taking care of Seto for the past few days. Joey smiled ad handed the eight-ounce bottle to his lover, "This is our son, Jouneth." The doctor smiled, "Well ain't he a doll."

"Thank you." Came Seto's hoarse voice. "Alright I think I've got some good news that you boys are gonna love." Joey's eyes brightened with hope. "Seto is well enough to go home and start recovering from the hospital." The lovers looked at each other and smiled.

One Month Later…

"Come on guys, you all don't have to hold the baby more times than you need to, it isn't a contest." Joey said while taking Jouneth from Tea and laying him on his Baby Red Eyes blanket. "Believe it or not he's very capable for entertaining himself for a while."

"Sorry Joey, we just can't help it. Jouneth is just so adorable and the first baby in our circle of friends." Tea explained with a giddy look on her face. "Look, if you have to hold and baby something hold Yugi." The blonde joked. Yami chuckled and Yugi objected, "Hey! Joey!" Yami nuzzled his light and made the boy giggle. "Point taken." The girl said.

"So where is Mr. CEO today?" Duke asked. Joey shrugged his shoulders after placing Jouneth on his stomach, "I dunno, he said he had something important to do but I know he isn't going to work." The blonde said while watching his now two-month-old son raising his chest up off the floor while using his arms for support. The baby cooed and yelped? Joey looked up and saw that Bakura had bit his dog.

"BAKURA? Why did you bite my dog? Come here Hunter." Joey called to his loyal animal. The golden dog sat next to the blonde teen. "He was sniffing my business!" The former tomb robber yelled. Joey chuckled and petted his animal, "Good boy Hunter, invade Bakura's personal space."

"Very mature puppy, all we need is another one like you." Seto said with a smirk playing on his lips. Joey flashed his lover a fake glare then pouted his lips. "Oh… don't be like that puppy." The brunette said before capturing those lips. They pulled away and exchanged a small loving smile. "Welcome home." The blonde said while watching the young CEO kneel down and take up his son in his arms. "Hey there kiddo." He said with a smile. Instantaneously Jouneth giggled and smiled back at his Daddy. It was then Seto got a whiff of the condition his child's diaper was in. He brunette inwardly smiled and walked over to Bakura. "Here you hold him." He said while placing the infant in the former tomb robber's arms. The white-haired man watched as the brunette disappeared up the stairs.

"OH GOD!" Bakura yelled. "This kid stinks." Jouneth squealed and smiled widely at his uncle Bakura. Joey couldn't help his laughter. "Kaiba! Come change your kid!"

"Nope!" The CEO called from the second floor. Bakura growled, "Here Joey, you gave birth to him." The blonde shook his head, "Sorry, no can do buddy."

"WHAT! HE'S YOUR KID!"

"That maybe so but I'm not the one who was holding him when Jouneth did his business." Bakura felt his jaw slacken, "BUT! He's yours. And he didn't do this in my arms! It's Seto turn!" Joey just laid out the diaper-changing mat and handed Bakura a fresh diaper and a box of wipes.

"You cannot be serious." He sneered. Seto descended the stairs from changing out of his trench coat outfit. "Oh he's very serious." Joey nodded, "Yup, who ever was holding Jouneth at the time of his business they have to hold him, same goes for who ever discovers it first. So, it looks like your doing the honors." Joey smiled mischievously. "I guess your kid is just gonna have a bad case of diaper rash."

By the time the conversation was over, Bakura had changed Jouneth and the baby's parents had a good laugh. Though, Jouneth wasn't too happy about the whole thing.

Author's Note: Now that was a good chapter! I feel great! It's time to celebrate! No more Mollano! No more Birdo! No more danger! But there is one more chapter! One more chapter with an ending so shocking you'll be begging for me to start Run Away Puppy 3! I won't tell you what's going to happen though. Well thank you all for reading and don't forget to review!


	20. Four Small Words

Author's Note: Here it lies before you, the anticipated last chapter of Run Away Puppy 2! It is quite sad to see this story ending in the eyes of its author! But I will not just fade away, oh no, Run Away Puppy 3 lies not far beyond this. And within it, lies the last battle Seto and Joey will face as a same-sex couple with a biological baby. It will make you laugh, it'll make you cry, and you'll fall in love with Seto and Joey over and over again. I must say I am very pleased with outcome and the support this story has received. If it weren't for you all this story would have fallen short and would have never been finished. I currently have two completed full-length stories! I am very proud of my work and the inspiration I have gotten from all of your reviews! Thank you all so much for taking this long journey with me, and now you may all bask in your accomplishments! Without further a due, I present to you chapter 20 of Run Away Puppy 2!

daughterofanubis: Thank you so much for reading and putting effort into this story, it is highly appreciated. If it weren't for everyone's support this story would have been nothing. I can't stress enough how happy I am about all the support I received. Hopefully we will meet again in the last installment. Anyway, thank you so much and take care! I am also looking forward to more of your new story! It is very exciting thus far and there is only ONE chapter! Just goes to show you're a great and talented writer.

Miru Amai: That's true people do change their minds, but I try not to. Sure I can read your story for ya! I can't wait to read it, I'm sure you're a very enthusiastic writer! Yup yup, dead, dead deadbeats! Mollano and Birdo couldn't be anymore dead than they already are! Thank you so much for reading and putting effort into this story, it is highly appreciated. If it weren't for everyone's support this story would have been nothing. I can't stress enough how happy I am about all the support I received. Hopefully we will meet again in the last installment. Anyway, thank you so much and take care!

puffin: Yeah, I like to pick on Bakura because he's just so fun! Nope no more cliffies! I'm not a fan of them myself but hey, ya gotta do what ya gotta do! I hope you enjoy this last chapter! Thank you so much for reading and putting effort into this story, it is highly appreciated. If it weren't for everyone's support this story would have been nothing. I can't stress enough how happy I am about all the support I received. Hopefully we will meet again in the last installment. Anyway, thank you so much and take care!

dragonlady222: I don't have the heart to break the puppy and his master apart, I just wouldn't be able to live with myself! Another baby? Hmmm…I dunno, Joey just gave birth to Jouneth, that would be a bit rushed don't ya think? Thank you so much for reading and putting effort into this story, it is highly appreciated. If it weren't for everyone's support this story would have been nothing. I can't stress enough how happy I am about all the support I received. Hopefully we will meet again in the last installment. Anyway, thank you so much and take care!

Bloody Days of Dust: Ah, don't worry about it. You were only saying what you felt and I respect that! I think that mini Jou was laughing AT Bakura because he had to change his diaper, then he realized that he wanted mommy and daddy to change him. He is pretty damn cute, that's for sure! Yup, a part three and its in the works as I speak, I hope it gets out by next month. Yup, Mollano and Birdo are dead never to return again. I would like to kill Joey's mother off but then there would be no part three. If you think Jack is great now, just wait until you see what he's gotta say about Joey! I think Jouneth will end up calling Jack "papa" and Solomon "grandpa". Thank you so much for reading and putting effort into this story, it is highly appreciated. If it weren't for everyone's support this story would have been nothing. I can't stress enough how happy I am about all the support I received. Hopefully we will meet again in the last installment. Anyway, thank you so much and take care!

Dragonmaster1703: I'm not about to spoil the ending for you. Well I don't agree with that either but I guess it is easy to pretend Joey is a girl. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you so much for reading and putting effort into this story, it is highly appreciated. If it weren't for everyone's support this story would have been nothing. I can't stress enough how happy I am about all the support I received. Hopefully we will meet again in the last installment. Anyway, thank you so much and take care!

FireieGurl: I can't bring myself to harm Seto. Just can't! Thank you so much for reading and putting effort into this story, it is highly appreciated. If it weren't for everyone's support this story would have been nothing. I can't stress enough how happy I am about all the support I received. Hopefully we will meet again in the last installment. Anyway, thank you so much and take care!

RyuSenshi-DragonHawk: Those are all really great guesses but there is only ONE that is the closest to what happens in the end. Thank you so much for reading and putting effort into this story, it is highly appreciated. If it weren't for everyone's support this story would have been nothing. I can't stress enough how happy I am about all the support I received. Hopefully we will meet again in the last installment. Anyway, thank you so much and take care!

Hex-Saku: Don't cry, here is a tissue, (hands you a tissue). Don't worry there will be a Run Away Puppy 3, it is a definite! Thank you so much for reading and putting effort into this story, it is highly appreciated. If it weren't for everyone's support this story would have been nothing. I can't stress enough how happy I am about all the support I received. Hopefully we will meet again in the last installment. Anyway, thank you so much and take care!

invisible girl: I'm not mean, I didn't make Bakura do anything, it was Seto and Joey! Yup, Seto is back to full strength and is ready to go. Thank you so much for reading and putting effort into this story, it is highly appreciated. If it weren't for everyone's support this story would have been nothing. I can't stress enough how happy I am about all the support I received. Hopefully we will meet again in the last installment. Anyway, thank you so much and take care!

mystictreasures: I can only write happy endings, I hate sad endings! Loved the Bakura part, it was classic that is for sure! I am happy to know that I will be meeting you for the next story! Thank you so much for reading and putting effort into this story, it is highly appreciated. If it weren't for everyone's support this story would have been nothing. I can't stress enough how happy I am about all the support I received. Anyway, thank you so much and take care!

Inuyashaloverfan: Here is another chapter for you to enjoy! Thank you so much for reading and putting effort into this story, it is highly appreciated. If it weren't for everyone's support this story would have been nothing. I can't stress enough how happy I am about all the support I received. Hopefully we will meet again in the last installment. Anyway, thank you so much and take care!

LzfOx1379: Why am I so cruel! I don't mean to be, really I don't! Please forgive me! I can see that you were very excited about the last chapter! Hopefully this new one has the same effect! It sure is full of surprises! Yeah, I like to pick on Bakura! It's a fun thing to do! Yeah, poor Hunter! Sorry for the delayed update, I had to get everything in this chapter in order. I sure do have a big surprise in for my readers but I won't tell what it is, you must read for yourself it you want to know! Thank you so much for reading and putting effort into this story, it is highly appreciated. If it weren't for everyone's support this story would have been nothing. I can't stress enough how happy I am about all the support I received. Hopefully we will meet again in the last installment. Anyway, thank you so much and take care!

Run Away Puppy 2: Mollano's Revenge Chapter Twenty: Four Small Words 

"You've got some crazy friends puppy." Seto spoke in a restful tone. Said puppy smiled up at his boyfriend from his spot on a pillow in the brunette's lap. "What's Jouneth doing, he's awfully quiet." The baby's father looked to the floor and found that the tiniest Kaiba was fast asleep on his stomach suckling his ever-popular pacifier. The young father couldn't suppress a loving smile. "He's sleeping. What are you doing?" Joey yawned then nuzzled into his current pillow, "The same." Without warning the brunette swung his legs up onto the couch and maneuvered so he was now lying down on his back with Joey's head on his chest. "There that's better." The couple snuggled into the warmth of each other and relaxed into a peaceful sleep.

It seemed like only minutes before Seto awoke to his son's little mewls, he looked over to his right and saw Jouneth pushing his chest off the floor. "What are you doing Jouneth?" The baby's chest fell back down and he looked for the familiar voice beckoning to him. The infant whimpered, letting Seto know that he was upset because he couldn't locate the sound. The blue-eyed parent skillfully pulled himself out from beneath his lover and tended to their son.

Though Jouneth was quite content with being held close he wasn't so pleased with his wet diaper and vacant stomach, so he continued to fuss. The young father knew exactly what to do. He laid out the diaper-changing mat and got to business. After that Seto filled his son's empty stomach with a bottle of warm formula. Jouneth twinkled his eyes in appreciation.

"Let's see how daddy's company is doing." Seto spoke while flicking on the television and placing it on the news channel. The infant ate happily and looked on as his father watched the TV with alertness. "Good news kiddo, Kaiba Corp. is still on top!" Came the young CEO's voice. The brunette placed the burp rag over his left shoulder then proceeded to burp his son.

"Hiya big brother!" Mokuba greeted with Hunter close behind. Said dog went over to the CEO and stood up on his hind legs while placing his front legs in the teen's lap. Seto's first reaction was pulling his child closer to his chest in a protective manner. "Hunter, down." Was the brunette's command. With a happy snort the golden puppy sat at the brunette's feet. "Good boy." Mokuba giggled and called the dog back over to him.

"Hey kiddo, what are you up to?" The elder Kaiba asked while cradling the infant once more to finish up his current feeding. "Not much actually, I was just gonna take the dog out back and play." Seto smiled, "Sorry I can't join you." Mokuba flashed his brother a forgiving smile and turned his path back to the back door with Hunter hot on his heels.

"Here boy." Mokuba showed the dog the tennis ball then tossed it across the yard. Happily, the golden fluff of a pet chased down the neon green object. The raven-haired boy sighed and sat on the lush green grass. For some reason, he had been feeling rather…down lately and he didn't know why. The dog brought the ball back to Mokuba and dropped it into the boy's lap.

"Sorry boy, guess I've been kinda distracted lately." Hunter nuzzled the boy and sat down next to him. "I dunno what it is…I guess I sorta feel…left out. Seto's just been so busy since the baby's been born. I know better, I shouldn't feel this way. I know babies need lots of attention in their first months…but…I need some recognition too!" It was then that Mokuba tossed his arms about Hunter's neck and sobbed into his pet's fur. The dog stayed still as if trying to comfort the boy.

Seto finished up Jouneth's feeding and placed the infant down on his stomach on his blanket. The baby busied himself and the brunette went to check on his kid brother. The young CEO went over to the back sliding glass doors in the kitchen and looked upon his weeping brother.

"Mokuba?" Seto asked while stepping outside. The raven-haired Kaiba quickly wiped away his tears and faced his brother. "Kiddo, what's wrong?" The boy sniffled, "N-nothing." The brunette sat down on the edge of the porch and motioned for the boy to sit next to him. Mokuba sniffled once more then complied with his brother's actions.

"Now, tell your big brother the truth. What's wrong?" Seto asked while wrapping an arm around his baby brother. "You would be ashamed of me…because I know better."

"I bet I wouldn't be." All the brunette got was complete silence. "Come on Mokuba, talk to me." The boy looked up at his brother through dark bangs, "You sure?" Seto nodded, "Of course."

"Well, lately…I haven't felt much like myself and…I didn't understand why. But then I realized I knew why." Mokuba glanced up at his brother. "And what would that be?"

"I feel…left out." The boy bravely but shakily confessed. "Please elaborate kiddo." Mokuba took in another shaky breath and spoke again, "I know you've been busy with work and all and I know Jouneth needs a lot of attention right now but…I feel really…alone." Seto smiled softly then kissed his baby brother's forehead and embraced him. "I'm so sorry kiddo, but you should have told me sooner, I may be Seto Kaiba, but I never learned to read my brother's mind." The brunette ruffled the boy's hair and elicited a set of happy giggles.

"I'm sorry that you felt left out of the picture, Joey and I never meant for that. Will you accept my apologizes?" Mokuba beamed brightly and tightly embraced Seto, "Of course nii-sama." Seto chuckled, "I have a very important errand to run tomorrow and I was hoping you would accompany me. I need to know if I have gone completely off the deep-end." The raven-haired boy's violet eyes sparkled happily. "Of course I'll go and news flash Seto, you went off the deep-end when you fell for Joey. Sorry for not telling you sooner." The young CEO laughed lightly.

12:25 pm

Joey watched from the bed as Seto dressed himself in some loose fitting black khaki shorts and a loose fitting blue button down shirt. "Where are you going?"

"I have an informal meeting to attend today at one with an employee." Seto lied through his teeth. The blonde eyed his boyfriend's outfit. "You sure it ain't a date?"

"Puppy, look at what we have together, would I really do that to you?" Still, the blonde eyed his lover playfully. The brunette sighed, "I won't be long, this is just…mandatory, please don't doubt my love for you." Joey beamed, "Don't worry, I trust you." Jouneth cooed from his place on the bed and Seto took the liberty of taking his son into his arms. The baby smiled and laughed blissfully. "Do you want to with Daddy and Uncle Mokuba?"

"You're gonna take the baby to a meeting?" Joey asked with a raised eyebrow. _'Okay, I'm digging a deeper hole for myself. I hate the idea of lying to the puppy but I don't want him to know what I'm up to.' _Seto thought to himself. The young father looked down at the child in his arms, "Mommy's right, you and Aunt Serenity keep him company while Mokuba and Daddy go into town." The infant Kaiba smiled and Seto placed him back on the bed with the puppy. "I'll be back, I love you pup." The blue-eyed teen kissed his boyfriend then gathered up his brother and left. Joey sighed, "You have an odd father Jou." The infant smiled.

"So nii-sama, what exactly am I helping you with?" Mokuba inquired. The brunette skillfully reached into the back seat of his 2005 black mustang GT, and placed a catalogue and an order form in his younger sibling's lap. "Hold please." The boy looked at the catalogue and his eyes widened. "Seto, are you really serious about this?" The blue-eyed teen nodded, "So little brother, have I completely gone off the deep-end?" Mokuba smiled enthusiastically, "I'm very proud of you Seto, one question though. When did you decide…"

"After Jouneth was born."

"Hey big brother of mine! Where is everybody?" Serenity asked while noting the absence of the Kaiba brothers. "Seto and Mokuba went to a meeting for Kaiba Corp." The girl sat next to her brother, "Oh okay." She became quiet for a moment after this and Joey eyed her closely. "Sis, you okay?" Serenity nodded, "Here, this is for you." The girl handed her brother a nicely wrapped gift. "Serenity?"

"It's a graduation gift." Joey smiled and opened it. The contents brought tears to the blonde's eyes. Serenity had given her brother an old family photo. Joey was three and Serenity was just a baby, no older than his own son. It was a picture that had been taken for Christmas, the children and their parents were together, sadly it was the last memory of happiness the Wheelers had as a united family. Serenity watched as her brother got up off the couch and entered the room to her left. She picked up her nephew and came in just as Joey placed the framed picture on the mantle of the fireplace, opposite another family photo. The amber-eyed teen stood back.

"It seems you and Seto had more in common then you knew." The blonde teen nodded, "Yes, that's why we found each other. From two broken families came one un-bondable family. One day our family portrait will stand proud in the middle of that mantle." Joey said while taking his son into his arms.

1:49 pm

"Thank you, they look great." The brunette complimented with a smile. "Well our store is very pleased you chose us Mr. Kaiba, may your future with Joey be bright." With that, Seto and Mokuba went out the door.

"What do you think kiddo?" Seto inquired to his brother. "It's beautiful, Joey is gonna love it!"

6:28 pm

"Jouneth…peek-a-boo!" Mokuba said playfully while uncovering his eyes. The infant just stared at the boy and wondered what in the world he was doing. "Peek-a-boo!" The boy tried again. Nothing, just a familiar blue gaze, _'He obviously inherited that from my nii-sama.' _Mokuba told himself while smiling down at his nephew; it was then that the infant smiled back. "Well that was simple, if I would have known I just had to smile, I would've just smiled." The tiny Kaiba began to kick his legs and wiggle his little body and cooed loudly. "He's not quite ready to play peek-a-boo kiddo." Mokuba looked behind him and watched as Seto passed through the living room and headed upstairs. He looked back to the baby and watched as he took in his surroundings. The atmosphere had been calm until…

"HIYA MOKUBA!"

The raven-haired boy basically jumped a mile high in the air and Jouneth had been startled pretty good and now wanted the loving care of his parents.

"DERRIK! Look at what you did! You made him cry!" The middle Kaiba said while lifting his nephew into his arms. "Ooops, sorry about that. I didn't see the baby when I came in."

"You better be sorry."

"Hey, what's going on, what happened?" The young father asked while quickly descending the staircase and taking up his wailing son. "Sorry Mr. Kaiba, I wanted to give Mokie here a good scare but I didn't see the baby. Sorry sir."

"Seto, what's going on, what happened?" Joey asked while making himself present against the banister. "Uh, just a little scare is all, he'll be okay." Mokuba watched as his brother went back upstairs then glared at his school buddy. "What? I said I was sorry!"

"What are you doing here anyway Derrik?" Mokuba asked a little dumbfounded. "You mean you don't remember? You invited me over for a sleep over!"

"Oh yeah!"

11:56 pm

Seto and Joey watched as their 2-month-old struggled to keep his eyes open while he was cradled as suckled his pacifier. The brunette got down close to the pup's ear and whispered, "You should put him down now, let him fall asleep on his own." The blonde shivered from the warmth of his boyfriend's breath then rose out of the nursery rocking chair and carefully laid his fragile child down into the safety of his crib. The parents said their good nights and turned out the light as they exited the room. Finally they both crawled into their own bed, but Seto was not tired just yet. He wanted to rekindle their recently unpracticed passion. Joey however got snuggled into the warmth of his bed and rested. The brunette reached over and pushed some lingering hair behind his lover's left ear. The puppy smiled and watched as his lover came forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Finally Seto instigated his way into his lover's mouth and kissed him roughly. Without notice the brunette had made his way on top of his pup. Finally they pulled away and panted for air.

"Seto…what are…you doing?" The blue-eyed teen nuzzled the shorter teen's neck. "Come on pup, it's been forever." The blonde felt himself blush once he got what his boyfriend was referring to. Seto was right, it had been forever…just about anyway. Joey smiled and pulled Seto down closer, "So the tables have turned and now the master must beg the puppy."

"I can force you ya know." Seto said while roughly taking the puppy's wrists in one hand and pinning them above said boy's head then forcing his right knee between Joey's legs. The blonde moaned at the taller teen's forwardness. "That's called animal abuse Seto." The amber-eyed teen purred. The brunette chuckled, "You have no idea pup."

Two Weeks Later…

Poor Seto had been begged into throwing another party at his home, but this time it had more ups and surprises than the others he had thrown. He had two gifts to give to his beloved golden puppy and he was sure that Joey would love them. _'Man I have basically earned myself a lay each night for the next two weeks.'_ Seto joked to himself. He was holding, actually Mokuba and Serenity were holding a graduation party at the mansion to recognize the seniors in their group of friends. Seto only agreed to hold it as an excuse to spoil his pup once again. Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardner, Duke Devlin, along with Joey and Seto were to be celebrated for their excellence and achievement. Friends and family gathered from near and far to celebrate these successful graduates. Though it did hurt Seto and Joey that their own families were unable to attend, the blue-eyed teen was most hurt.

The party had been set up in the back yard with a table of refreshments and tables and chairs so the guests could sit. Joey was amazed at how many family members had shown up in celebration for their children. He wished his father could be here to join in on the festivities. Speaking of family, where was Seto? The brunette was sadly mistaken if he thought Joey was gonna let him skip out on this party. This was a commemoration of their hard work and Seto deserved the recognition. Joey searched through the crowd of the back yard looking for his missing lover. While on his mission he was stopped by familiar voices.

"Joseph honey!" The blonde turned to face the sound and saw Tristan's mother and father heading his way. He was happy to see them. "Hey guys!" The woman took the teen into a firm hug and kissed his forehead. It was true that she had basically adopted the boy, Joey and Tristan had been friends since kindergarten and she treated the blonde as if he were her own. So it was natural that he called them mother and father. "How are you doing darling?" He smiled, "Just fine, it's a great surprise to see you here!" Tristan's father took the boy into a hug. "We've missed you kid." The blonde beamed and Tristan chuckled.

"It seems my parents have sought you out." The amber-eyed teen smiled and hugged his long time friend. "Joseph dear."

"Yeah ma?" The woman held out a wrapped gift to the blonde and one out her own son. "These are for you, a little congratulations on our parts." The teens thanked the adults and Tristan ripped ferociously into his. "Well, aren't you gonna open yours?" The woman asked. "I will but I'm sorta looking for someone right now. Can it wait?" Tristan's parents nodded and Joey started looking for Seto once more. Finally he came to Mokuba.

"Hey kiddo, have you seen your brother anywhere?" The raven-haired boy looked up to Joey and thought for a moment, "Uh…the last place I saw him was upstairs in his office." The blonde nodded, "Thanks kiddo."

'_I hope this is something that Joey will want and accept from me.' _The young CEO thought to himself as he gazed at the object he was going to give to his puppy. A voice brought him out of his trance and quickly he stashed the object. "Seto!" Joey called as he turned into the brunette's office. "Oh, here you are. What are you doing up here, you should be down stairs with us." The blonde said happily. The taller teen stood up from behind his desk and walked around the desk so he could stand before his lover. He touched his lover's cheek then leant down and kissed him softly. "Seto?" The puppy inquired softly. Seto smiled genuinely and took his puppy's hand. "Come on we have an audience to entertain." So, the brunette led his lover back to the party and joined Yugi, who was currently cradling his godson.

"Look who finally decided to join the party." Duke said teasingly. Seto just tossed him an icy glare then went on to taking Jouneth into his arms. The baby was quite happy to have all this attention and was all smiles. Tristan noticed that his friend had finally come back.

"Hey mom." The brunette called to his mother. His parents gave him their full attention, "I have someone I want you to meet." The teen said while leading his parents over to Joey and Seto. "Mom, Dad, meet Joey's boyfriend Seto Kaiba and their son Jouneth." Tristan introduced. His parents were a bit stunned with their son's words and didn't know if he was being serious, especially about the baby part. However, Julie (I have named Tristan's mother) was the first to shake the CEO's free hand. "Nice to meet you Seto." The brunette nodded then was greeted by the teen's father. "Now, about this little one in your arms. Did you adopt him?" Seto shook his head and Joey spoke out, "Nope, Seto here got me pregnant and I carried this little boy for nine months then gave birth to him." Jadian and Julie said nothing. "You can't be serious."

"It's true, every word of it." Tristan broke in. "But, how?" Julie inquired. "It's a long story and not one I'm willing to tell for it is between the puppy and I." Seto stated. Jouneth began to fuss and caught the attention of Tristan's parents. They watched as the brunette shifted the child. "So you have created a family." The woman spoke. Joey nodded. "It seems you will no longer need us, Seto appears as if he is able to take good care of you." Jadian said. "That's not true, yes Seto is a wonderful boyfriend but you guys have been a big part of my life and wish for you always to be a part of it. Besides, Tristan is Jouneth's uncle." Said teen smiled and took the child from the young CEO, who in return glared at the teen.

"You know Taylor, if you love my son so much why don't you just ask Tea to have one of your own together?" The blue-eyed teen snickered. Tristan bowed his head and blushed. Joey punched his lover in the arm, "Set, be nice." The master rolled his eyes at his puppy, "Oh…alright, sorry Taylor." The brown-eyed teen nodded, "Heh, no problem. No harm done." Suddenly Seto heard his cell phone go off and handed Jouneth to Joey and grabbed it from a near by table. Joey watched as his lover spoke into the phone. "Yes… Uh…I can… Alright I'll be on my way." With that he flipped his phone shut.

"Seto, where are you going?" Joey asked while stepping closer to his boyfriend. "The graduation cake is done and I need to run into town to get it." Seto half-lied. The blonde nodded, "Oh, then I'll come with you."

"No." The brunette said rather hastily. Joey gasped and took a step backward. Seto sighed and kissed his lover's forehead, "I just don't want to leave the house unattended. Please stay here and enjoy the party. I'll be an hour, if that. Okay?"

"Okay." The young CEO kissed his boyfriend and smiled. "Do you want me to take the baby or are you good." Joey shook his head, "No he can stay with me." Seto nodded then took his leave. Jouneth started to squirm and fuss.

"What's wrong kiddo? I suppose it is about time we change your diaper." The blonde cooed to his son. So without a second thought Joey took the infant into the house and into the nursery to change him on his changing table. Jouneth was grateful for his new diaper and squealed his appreciation as he kicked his legs happily. Joey couldn't help but laugh in return, it was just inescapable; Jouneth really installed a lot more happiness into the world. He squealed again and smiled at his mother. "You are just too cute." Joey said while walking over to the infant's closet and choosing a baby tigger denim overalls outfit and some white socks. Just as he had finished dressing his son the doorbell rang. For the moment the blonde laid his son in his crib and rushed to answer the door.

"Hello!" Came a cheerful greeting. "OH! Hi Vanessa!" Joey said while opening the screen door to let her in. She took the invitation and entered. "Seto invited me, he told me I was more than welcome to come since I was a part of your childhood." She explained. The amber-eyed teen nodded, "I'm glad he did and…" The blonde's sentence was interrupted by his son's upset wail. Vanessa's eyes lit up. "You had your baby?" She asked affectionately. The teen nodded, "Yeah, can you excuse me?" She nodded and watched as the boy disappeared up the stairs. She looked about the living room and was really impressed about how much this environment felt like a home instead of just a house. In front of the couch lay the baby's baby red-eyes blanket, a diaper bag, some stuffed animals, and various other things.

"Sorry about that Vanessa, the party is out back if want to join the crowd." Joey explained while descending the stairs with his arms full of a baby. "What about you?"

"I hafta feed my little one." He said while walking into the kitchen to prepare for Jouneth's afternoon feeding. The woman followed him and watched as he began his process. "Would you like me to hold the baby while you do that?"

"Uh… you can try, I don't know how well he'll do with you. He's still a little freaked out about strangers." Vanessa took the boy into her arms carefully and rocked him gently. "He's so adorable. He got Seto's eyes."

"That he does."

"How old is he?" Vanessa inquired while gazing at the infant in wonder. "He's about 2 and a half months old." She smiled at the child when he made eye contact. Jouneth was a bit shocked when he realized that he didn't recognize the person who was holding him. To say the least it startled him and he didn't like being startled. "Uh-oh, no don't cry." The woman cooed softly trying to coax the baby from crying. Her efforts were in vain. "Hang on Jou, your bottle is almost done." Joey said while checking the temperature, it was lukewarm, that would have to do. The blonde took the bottle and his fussy baby outside and sat in a chair under a table umbrella and started to feed his infant. "There that's much better." The baby settled down and started to eat. The woman sat at the table with the blonde and started to make conversation with him, catching up on old and new times. Just as they were discussing Mollano's fiery death a smooth monotone called out to the blonde, "Oh, puppy."

Joey stood up from his seat and turned to face his boyfriend. Seto drew the blonde nearer to him, beckoning the puppy with his right index finger. Just before the amber-eyed teen stood in front of Seto, the brunette moved aside and gift number one was revealed to his lover. The blonde stood frozen in his tracks as he saw his father exit the back door and stand before him.

"Dad?" Came Joey's soft voice. "Yeah kiddo?" The blonde felt tears come to his eyes, he was just so happy to see his father well. Seto came forward and took his son. The teen ran up to his father and hugged him. By now the guests had become quiet and looked on as father and son were reunited. Jack held his only son close and tight. He was happy that Seto had put him through that rigorous rehabilitation; he was now able to see his son with sober eyes. He remembered all the emotions he had felt about his baby boy the day he was born and those very emotions were back. "Dad…I've missed you." Joey whispered. The dark-haired man broke down and held the teen closer. I've missed you too kiddo."

"DADDY!" Came a girl's excited voice. Jack looked up to see his daughter running at him and caught her in his open arms and there he held both his children for the first time in years. "My children, I am here to apologize for my wrong doings and I solemnly swear that I will be the best father I can to you two for the rest of my life." Both the Wheeler children were in tears and hugged their long lost father close. Finally they broke apart but Joey was still in tears, he had gone through so much with his father that this moment was just that much more meaningful to him. Seto walked up behind his lover and placed a free hand on his shoulder. Joey turned about and smiled up at his lover. "Happy graduation, puppy." The blonde snaked his arms around the brunette's back and hugged him close. Seto had his lover in one arm and his son in another. "Thank you so much Seto, for everything. I will never, ever be able to repay you for everything you have done for me." The young CEO kissed the blonde's head and held him close, "You gave me a family, you have done more than enough." _'But I do know of one way you can repay me with.'_ Seto thought to himself. It was hard not to just give the puppy his second gift right away but he wanted to wait until the seniors did their speeches.

Jack looked up at his son and smiled then a familiar figure in the back caught his attention. "Vanessa?" She smiled, "So you do remember me." The man walked over to her and hugged her close, "It's been forever. How are you? How is Nick?" Vanessa was pained to remember the memory of their deceased son. She got quiet then spoke softly, "Come I must tell you the whole story." She led the man inside and began to tell him the devastating story of Mollano and his goons.

"It was all my fault that Joey and Nick were harmed. I was still so upset about my wife leaving and taking my daughter. I tried to blame everything on Joey. I was so angry. I lost sight of my life and my son. I did things that I cannot take back but I can make it to him. Whatever it is, I'll do it for my children." Jack explained to her. Vanessa took him into a loving embrace, "You have taken the biggest step in your journey to recover a forgotten life, now you must press forward and count your blessings." Jack smiled at Vanessa. "Uh, Mr. Wheeler, you would like to say a few words about your son before Joey and Seto do their graduation speeches?" Mokuba asked from the frame of the sliding back door. The man nodded and followed the boy to the stairs of the deck and ascended them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, seniors of the class of 2006! Please, may I have your attention?" Jack's voice boomed. The guests got quiet and watched the man. "I was never the best father in the whole world and I did loose sight of what I had. I regret those days. Loosing my grip on life caused me to loose my grasp on my family, especially my son, Joseph Nathaniel Wheeler. I have committed acts that I will never be able to take back but I am able to make up my faults to my son if he so let me. And I am more than willing to bet he will. Yes my son is very strong willed and he stands up for what he believes in, but he is also the most forgiving and loving son I will ever know. I stand here today to congratulate him on his achievement, my son graduated at the top of his class, making me a very proud father. Not only had he finished his high schooling but he has also taken the most prevalent step in life, 2 and a half months ago my son became a parent to my first grandchild…, Jouneth Katsuya Seto Kaiba. It saddens me to confess that I missed my son's pregnancy and the birth of my grandchild, but I cannot take back time, I can only make good use of what I have left. I vow on this day to be the best father I can to both my son and daughter and I can only anticipate my daughter's graduation and my grandson's first day of kindergarten. I wish my son the brightest future and congratulate him on his success. Joseph, I am proud of you." Such heart felt words and emotions earned the Wheeler a standing ovation. He bowed and smiled at his tearful son.

Seto was next to climb the steps of his deck and call the guest to his attention. Holding up his glass of champagne he cried, "06!"(1) The guests repeated this back to him and he took a sip of his liquid. "I want to thank you all for coming out tonight and celebrating this once in a life time event and thank you all seniors for your speeches. I too have a speech but since I am Seto Kaiba, mine is going to be a bit…different," Seto said while fingering an object he had in his shorts pocket, "…I want to say thank you to all the teachers that put up with all the fighting Joey and I used to do and for also putting up with all the make out sessions we would have out in the court yard. But most of all, I would like to thank the greatest woman in the world, Ms. Vicky Gray." Seto pointed to her and the guests cheered her on. "Ms. Gray is an excellent woman and teacher. She made Joey's pregnancy that much easier to get through, especially for him. She was always full of good advice and facts and now for her hard work I would like to ask her if she would accept being Jouneth's godmother. What do you say?" The red-haired woman stood up from her seat and smiled, "It would be an honor." The guests applauded her acceptance. "Now I have one more question to ask one special person, if Joey could come up here with me I would be delighted." The blonde smiled and handed his son to his father and went up to stand next to Seto. The brunette took his boyfriend's left hand and held it firmly.

"Puppy, Joey. I would like at this time to tell you how much you mean to me and how wonderful our life has been together. You gave me the family I so desired and have given unrelenting love. I was not capable at these things at one point but you showed me the way. You were willing to give everything you had to me and now there is only way to repay you. I can offer you all the material things of the world but you have shown me that I cannot buy you a gift to make you happy. All you really need is all I am. I promise to love you and cherish you through all of time and now I wish to make this vow more real than it will ever get." Joey watched as Seto pulled a little black object from his pocket then held it quickly behind his back. The blonde averted his questioning amber eyes back to loving azure. Still, with Joey's left hand in his, Seto slowly went down on one knee and brought the object to the blonde's view. The blonde teen could now feel his heart pounding in his chest and watched as Seto let go of his hand to open the velvet black box, as the piece of jewelry inside caught the blonde's eyes tears of happiness began to form. "Joseph Nathaniel Wheeler, will you marry me?" That was all Joey's current composure could hold. Tears fell down his face at a quick pace and he beamed at his boyfriend, "Seto…of course I will." With that the guests cheered them on while Seto took out the sterling silver band from its box and placed it on Joey's ring finger. The blonde watched as Seto stood up straight and claimed his lips in a passionate kiss. They pulled apart as Mokuba bounded up the steps and handed Joey a similar velvet box he opened it and placed the ring inside on his boy…fiancé's ring finger. Mokuba hugged his brother and looked on as Jack handed Joey his son and Seto kissed his lover once again.

Author's Note: YAY! GO SETO! GO SETO! Well folks that's it for now, another successful happy ending and another successful story under my belt. Lets give another round of applause for Joey and Seto and big congratulations on the successful birth of a baby and a well-anticipated wedding! Thank you all so much for your support and time. I have plans to start Run Away Puppy 3 before the month is out and hopefully have it out the third week of December! Thank you all so much for reading and don't forget to review! See you all next story!

(1) Okay so all the guys in my school cry out our graduation year, "06". I just thought it would be classic for Seto to have some school spirit.

Faith Hunter Jounouchi


End file.
